Dare To Believe
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A new Lauren/Joey story Enjoy :) rating has now changed :) COMPLETED
1. C1- The Morning After The Night Before

Stranger Things Have Happened.

A few ANs

1. 'Anything Can Happen' is on the back burner for now.

2. I debated weather or not to have Gabriella in this fic (new readers read Give Your Heart A Break, Chasing The Sun & Anything Happen to understand) and I decided NOT to.

3. This is my own take on Lauren and Joey's love story and I've mixed it all up. Enjoy xD

Chapter 1- The Morning After The Night Before.

Lauren knew she did something she shouldn't of done the night before and she couldn't remember what it was. She groaned as she got out of bed and headed towards the shower, thankful for it as she nursed a hangover. Once Lauren had finished, she stepped out of the bathroom and was heading towards her room when she heard a door slam shut behind her. Lauren turned around and the door which slammed was the door of her brothers, Oscar, room which was currently being vacated by her cousin, Joey. She stared at the door, gaining the feeling that the event that happened the night before that she shouldn't of done had something to do with him. Lauren mentally screamed at herself for not remembering as she felt she really did need to remember.

Joey quickly slammed the door shut and leaned against it, as he ran his hands through his hair after planning on going to toilet but caught sight of Lauren, walking towards her own room, in a towel, fresh from the shower. He tried to push out these thoughts as memories from the night before filled his mind.

_Lauren returned drunk after an argument with Lucy for allowing her parents let Joey stay at hers. Lauren had told her supposed best friend that she did kick up a fuss but there was nothing she could do about it. Lauren's parents had made up their minds. Lucy didn't like that and left Lauren alone in the vic, as she drowned her sorrows. _

_She returned home approximately 11pm where she stumbled into the living room, to find Joey on the sofa, watching TV. He quickly switched the TV and helped Lauren sit down as she struggled to stand properly. _

_"I think it's fair to say you had too many, Lauren" Joey said, chuckling a little as she leaned over, groaning as he put a protective arm around her. She sighed, looking up at him. _

_"Oh whatever, I just wanted a drink" Lauren replied, not knowing where this sudden close bond with Joey had come from and the sudden urge to protect her. _

_"Or 10. Life can't be that bad, can it?" Joey questioned, becoming worried about the fragile young girl he was comforting. Lauren shrugged and looked up at him. He saw how lost and young she looked in that moment. _

_"I don't know anymore. It's seems the easier thing to do" Lauren whispered, close to tears. Joey sighed and tuck her hair behind her ear which confused Lauren as she noted that was the second time he had done it, the first time being in the playground when he was tied up the flower. _

_"I'm here for you, you know that? If you ever wanted to talk or anything" Joey told her, smiling a little at her. Lauren nodded and smiled a little too. _

_"Thank you. I know I act like a cow most of the time with you but your actually alright when you want to do" Lauren admitted, looking at him and taking him all in. _

_"Jeez, thanks, Lauren, but it's okay. I blame the company you keep" Joey said, laughing. Lauren giggled and she looked into his eyes, them boring in hers when she acted on a impulse she didn't know where there a few seconds ago. Lauren moved closer to him and kissed him. She felt Joey freeze against for a moment then he began to respond, not knowing he was fighting inner demons wherever or not to end the kiss or carry on. Lauren knew she was drunk but she felt fireworks, her whole skin on fire. Joey then pushed away, shaking his head, his hands on her shoulders. She had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. Joey on the other hand, kicked himself for pushing away but knew she was drunk and couldn't take advantage of her. Lauren just wanted to run away and hide- _

Lauren switched off her hair dryer as she stared at herself in her mirror, as the night before events sank in. She had kissed her cousin, who she fighting deep feelings for. Sober, Lauren had promised herself never to go there for the pure and simple reason he was her cousin and she couldn't feel that way for him. But drunk, obviously, her feelings had gotten away with her and now she had possibly ruined everything. She just wished there was way she could forget when it hit her.

Since Lauren had come into Joey's life, he had experienced feelings he had before. He felt a deep connection he didn't share with anyone not even Alice. He knew it was love but the fact she was his cousin brought him back to reality with a massive bang. But last night, when Lauren kissed him, he dared believe she felt the same but Joey came to the conclusion that she was drunk and didn't know what she doing. He finished getting ready and walked out of his room into the hallway, where he walked into Lauren.

"Hey, you alright?" Lauren asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, you? Hangover?" Joey questioned, wondering if last night was going to come up.

"Yeah. I must of drank a lot. I can hardly remember a thing" Lauren replied, trying to keep her cool and trying to stick to her plan.

"Oh yeah? Must of been an uneventful evening then" Joey said. Lauren knew what he was referring to and he knew what he was as well. Joey didn't want to be the one who brought it up.

"Yeah, must of been. I mean, I fell asleep, pretty much the moment I walked through the door" Lauren replied, trying to smile. No, you didn't, we kissed and I want to know how you feel about it! Joey wanted to scream at her but he knew in that moment, she can't remember the kiss and it made him feel quite upset about it.

"Yeah, you did. I heard you. I wasn't far behind" Joey told her, going along with her out of respect for you. Lauren resisted the urge to narrow her eyes at him and demanded to know how he felt about her kissing him but she was scared he'll laugh in her face then it would complicate things. Lauren nodded, happy that her plan had worked.

"Right, I'll let you get to work then" Lauren said finally, moving aside.

"Okay, Erm see you later then" Joey replied, smiling at her and walked down the stairs. Lauren watched him go, groaned and walked back in her room, collapsing onto her bed, screaming silently.


	2. C2- Mistaken Identities

Dare To Believe (title changed because this was going to chapter name but I realised it fitted the whole story in general. So don't be confused)

Chapter 2- Mistaken Identities

Lauren found it hard to be the same room with Joey for more than 5 minutes over the next few days as her developing feelings for him were ever growing.

Joey, on the other hand, selfishly wished Lauren could remember their kiss so they could talk about it and work it out but he came to the conclusion, if she can't remember, then it must of not meant anything to her. This thought made him depressed , angry and upset but it was the only feasible explanation he could think of but it didn't stop him falling more in love with Lauren everyday. Love? Joey stopped at that thought, not believing he had let himself think that but he knew it was the truth.

4 days after the kiss, Tanya was struck with a bad case of the flu. So Lauren was placed in change of everything whilst Abi was at sixth form and Max and Joey were working. Whitney called around in her lunch break as Lauren was struggling to feed Oscar who she feared had the flu like her mother.

"Having fun?" Whitney asked, laughing a little as she walked into the kitchen.

"Not really. I think Oscar has the flu too. I can deal with Mum with it but not both of them" Lauren replied, sighing. Whitney gave her a reassuring smile.

"Welcome to the life of being the older sibling" Whitney told her. Lauren rolled her eyes as she washed the pots. Whitney offered to help and Lauren gratefully expected when Abi returned home for lunch.

"I have to go. Tyler's lunch break is soon. I said I would meet him" Whitney said. Lauren nodded and they exchanged goodbyes.

"So you can take the drying out of the dryer or go to the shop, your choice" Lauren shot at Abi who raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Drying. I got it" Abi replied. Lauren nodded and took her purse, heading out. Abi headed towards the dryer and sorted her and Lauren's clothes in a basket when she received a text from Lola, begging her to meet her in square for a moment. Abi groaned as she placed the rest of the clothes in the basket as Joey entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Abi. Alright?" Joey asked her. Abi checked her phone again and put it in her pocket.

"Could you do me a favour? Put this in mine and Lauren's room. I gotta go out" Abi replied, holding up the clothes basket. Joey nodded and took the basket from her. Abi smiled and said thanks then left.

Joey headed upstairs, towards the girls room and placed the basket in front on one of the wardrobes. He guessed it was Lauren's and then he looked around. He had never been in her room before. Just as Joey turned around to leave, a open book caught his eye on a bedside table. He walked towards it and worked out it was Lauren's bedside table. The words "Dear Diary" stood out to him. Joey was looking at Lauren's diary and he was fighting a battle to read or run. She barely spoke to him anymore. He just wanted to know what she was feeling. Joey's curiosity got the better of him and he read the days entry.

8th November-

_Dear Diary, _

_Mum has the flu and given I'm the only one not in employment or not in education, I'm stuck at home with Oscar who has suspected flu too. Great. What an amazing life I lead._

_One bad thing I know will come of today. I will be alone with thoughts of Joey and _

That's where the days entry finished. She must of got busy . So Lauren was worried about thinking about Joey. This confused him if she couldn't remember the kiss. He sighed as he turned the diary entry of 3 days before. The Morning After.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm dying. I'm literally dying of shame and embarrassment. I can't believe what I did last night. I kissed Joey and I'm seriously freaking out about it. _

Joey reread that sentence a few times before reading more. So she remembered but she was lying. Why?

I_t doesn't matter how great or amazing it was or the goosebumps that appeared all over my body or I felt like a firework on Bonfire Night or New Years. It was stupid and he probably thinks I am. His pathetic younger cousin who randomly makes a drunken move on him. I'm not supposed to feel like this. I know it's a one sided feeling and I need to keep quiet about until this feeling goes away but I know I'm falling for him which is so wrong. I can't tell myself the fact he is my cousin enough but that doesn't matter when it's just the two of us. Argh, I'm getting carried away. Pathetic, stupid, Lauren always falling for the wrong people but this is different, really different. I'm going to stop this now. I'm going to lie and say I can't remember. Save myself the embarrassment of him laughing in my face. I can't possibly hate myself more than I do this moment. _

Joey was shocked at what he read. Not only did Lauren remember but she was putting herself down about it. He then realised the page of her diary felt weird, as if something has been spilled on it and it had dried. His first thought was water then it hit Joey it wasn't water. It was tears. Lauren had been crying when she wrote this diary entry and this made Joey upset himself.


	3. C3- Caught Off Guard

Dare To Believe- this is the only story I'm getting ideas for today. Enjoy :) xx

Chapter 3- Caught Off Guard.

The sound of the front door closing brought Joey back to reality. He quickly put Lauren's diary in her drawer and headed downstairs to see her with shopping bags.

"Do you want any help?" He asked. Lauren looked up, not knowing he was there.

"No thank you, I've got it but can you take Oscar into the living room, please and lay him down, he feels warm" Lauren replied, her hand on Oscar's forehead, feeling the warmth of him and worried he also had the flu. Joey nodded as Oscar jumped off his chair and grabbed his older cousin hand, with a glance at Lauren putting the shopping away in the fridge, Joey left the kitchen and took him into the living room, laying Oscar down as he grabbed the blanket from the side of the sofa. The toddler fell asleep also instant as the front door opened and closed again. Joey left the living room after a moment and was heading upstairs when he overhead Lauren talking to her sister. He was about to leave them to it, his foot on the stairs when Lauren said something that caught his attention.

"I'm gonna be single forever, I know it. Crazy cat lady, that will be me" Joey sighed as he heard this and sat on the stairs.

"Don't say that, Lauren, what makes you say that?" Joey heard Abi asked and became very interested in hearing Lauren's answer.

"I'm damaged goods, Abs. Your fine. Your the okay sister, like Mum. I'm going to end up like Aunt Rainie" Lauren answered Abi who sighed as Joey placed his head in hands.

"Only if you let yourself, Lauren. You won't be alone forever" Abi told her.

"I've forgot the milk. I can never do anything right" Lauren exclaimed loudly.

"It's okay. I will go" Abi said before leaving out of the back door. Joey sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lauren briefly smiled at him as he entered.

"Oscar settle alright?" She asked, as she put the remains of the shopping away.

"Yeah, out like light. Lauren, are you okay?" Joey replied, as he leaned against the kitchen side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask that?" Lauren questioned, stopping for a moment, looking confused at him.

"Just you just seem like something is bothering you" Joey told her. Lauren mentally groaned as she felt the tension growing between them and Joey could feel it too as she looked away, shaking her head, slightly.

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle" Lauren said as cleared the shopping bags away then looked around, seeing if anything needed to do. She didn't see it coming and Joey felt the need he needed to prove everything she thought was wrong. She was too busy looking at the floor, she didn't see Joey placed his hands on either side of her face and his lips crashing down on hers. Lauren's first reaction was push away but the feel of her lips on his excited her like it did 4 days prior. She stayed in this position for a couple seconds then Joey pulled away, his eyes boring into hers, his hands still on her face.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself ever, Lauren" He told her quietly as she felt his breath against her lips and tingled every nerve in her body. The front door opening and closing was like a bucket of cold water being chucked over them as they sprang apart. Abi had returned with the milk. Lauren and Joey retreated to either side of the kitchen, leaning against the sides.

"I'm meeting Jay. See you guys later" Abi said as she put the milk in the fridge and left. Lauren watched her walk away and then turned to Joey.

"That, Erm, was" She struggled to find the words.

"Like fireworks on bonfire night?" Joey finished for her, then mentally slapped himself for quoting her diary. Lauren's eyes narrowed her eyes as she knew she wrote that in her diary but if he felt the same, that was something.

"Erm yeah" Lauren said, smiling a little. Joey then thought he has a lucky escape with the diary quote.

"I gotta go back to work. We talk later yeah?" Joey asked, making a quick exit. Lauren stared after him, confused, trying to work out what had just happened and headed upstairs to her room and sank onto her bed when she noticed something. Her diary wasn't where she left it. She had left it open, on her bedside and had been panicking all day in case someone had found it. Lauren sat up, worried as she searched for her diary, praying it had just fallen off but found no luck. She opened the drawer in her bedside table and found her diary closed inside the drawer. Lauren slowly pulled it out, staring at it when she quickly rang Abi, making up a white lie.

"Hey, Abs where's that washing I asked you to put away?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. I ask Joey to put it away. It should be in our room" Abi replied. Lauren looked around her room and found the basket in front of the wardrobe.

"It's okay, I've found it. See you later" Lauren said before hanging up and began to freak out a little.

Maybe it was on the floor and he picked up and put in the drawer, Lauren thought to herself but she realised the chances of Joey reading her diary were high. She let out a scream/a cry as she flopped onto her bed.

Half an hour, Lauren heard her father check on her mother and overheard he had left Joey in charge for an hour so Max could see to Tanya. Lauren rushed downstairs and headed to the car lot where she found Joey walking into the office. She followed him, closing the door.

"I didn't exp-"

"Did you read my diary?!" Lauren cut across him, flapping a little. He didn't say a word but it was written across his face.

"You had no right to" Lauren added. Joey stood up and walked towards her.

"You should of told me that you remembered" Joey told her. Lauren felt like he got any closer she was gonna combust.

"I thought I was doing what was best" She said before she realised her back was against the wall and Joey was close to her, too close to her.

"No, you thought I would laugh at you and I'm telling you , you couldn't be any further" Joey replied. Now he was close, too close as he rested his hands either side of Lauren's head and captured her mouth with his as she gasped and Joey's hands found her hair, pulling her closer to him before titling her head a side and kissing down her neck.

This is wrong. This is right. So wrong. So right. Lauren chanted in her hand as Joey's lips found hers again and she was ready for him, as she pulled him closer and his teeth lightly grazed her bottom lip. Lauren moaned a little as she felt her leg being lifted around his waist when there was a knock on the door. They jumped apart as Joey went to see who it was and Lauren felt her bruised lips. It was a customer and Joey went to deal with them as she made a quick exit through the other door. She quickly past Joey and the customer and raced home, coming to the conclusion that could never happen again.


	4. C4- Crossing Dangerous Paths

Dare To Believe- rating yet again is going up to cater mine and Laura's minds. You have been warned.

Chapter 4- Crossing Dangerous Paths.

Lauren stared at herself in her mirror as she heard her fathers calls for tea, thinking about the days events and how it had affected her. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs to the diner table where she saw it was just her father and Joey.

"Where's Abi?" Lauren asked, looking around.

"She is with Jay and Lola. Just us three" Max replied. Lauren nodded and sat down next to Joey. Their hands brushed briefly as she sat down. She flushed red and looked away as her father left to get the food when Lauren felt Joey turn to her, leaning closer to her. It heated parts of her body she dared dream as he placed a hand on her knee.

"You know when you blush, it's the most beautiful colour" Joey whispered to Lauren, seductively. She blushed a deeper red and he chuckled as Max returned with the food and Joey moved away as Lauren took a massive gulp of water. Food came as a distraction but only a temporary one.

As Joey changed out of his work clothes and change for bed, he relived the day in his mind and smiled to himself. He wasn't sorry he knew the truth, the only thing he was sorry for was how he find out. Now, he was fully aware of the effect he had on Lauren and it awaken the red blooded male inside him. Joey knew he love her deeply but the desire to drive her crazy until she admitted she wanted him too was oh so present. He had never wanted someone so much and not just in sex. Joey wanted everything with Lauren. He heard the toilet flushed and hoped it was Lauren as he didn't hear Max come upstairs. Joey opened his door and saw Lauren crossing the landing to her room. He smirked and called her name. Lauren turned around and tried to act confident walking towards him but Joey saw she was shaking. He was too but he hid it better. She was wearing her pyjamas and he noticed she was wearing shorts which showed her long legs.

Lauren tried to remember the basics of breathing as she looked at Joey in his t'shirt and boxers. She had never wanted anyone more than she wanted him in that moment but she knew it was wrong on so many levels as Joey began to close the space between them and for the second time that day, she found herself backed against a wall.

"My mum is in bed and my dad is downstairs" Lauren managed to get out, as she dared herself to look at him. Joey shrugged as he reached out and placed her hair behind her ear. She made no attempt to stop him but she knew she should.

Once he had moved her hair out of the way, Joey began an assault on her neck, kissing it roughly. Lauren gasped as her head titled back, as if on its own accord. Being so distracted with his lips on her neck, she wasn't ready for his next move. Lauren was aware on his hands on her legs but she thought he was just resting them there. She then felt her shorts and kickers being pushed aside. She gasped quietly as Joey's fingers lightly brushed her entrance. Lauren tried to tell herself to push him away, her mother and brother was in bed, her father was downstairs, her sister was due back any moment but this seemed to slipped her mind as Joey inserted a finger inside her. Lauren gasped loudly and hoped no one could hear her as he began his game. Her pleasure must of shown in her face as Joey kissed her roughly.

"There's a look I like" He whispered, roughly as he rested his forehead against Lauren's.

"Argh, we sho-" But she struggled to form words as Joey's fingers began to work faster inside her because he was now using two fingers when she heard the front door close downstairs.

"Abi" Lauren whispered, trying to not come in that moment as she knew she was close and Abi was going to hear her.

"You know what to do" Joey told her. Lauren knew he meant walk away but she was close and it had been a while anyone but herself had warm her like Joey was doing in that moment as he picked up speed with fingers. Lauren gasped as she heard Abi on the stairs. She was about to get the sight of her life.

"Your close, baby. You wanna do this?" Joey questioned as Lauren tried control herself.

"Abi! I need a drink. Please! Now" Lauren managed to get out, her voice high. Joey smirked at her.

"You okay, Lauren?" Abi asked, stopping on the stairs.

"Yes, please, can you just get me drink? Anything. I just want one" Lauren replied, titling her head back as she tried to hold out on her orgasm.

"Okay, whatever" Abi said, turning back around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Go on, do me proud" Joey said to Lauren as she buried her head in his chest as she tried to control her scream as she came violently. Joey's spare hand playing with hair. She gasped as he pulled his hand out, panting as she stared at him. Joey smiled at her and kissed her briefly before heading to the bathroom, probably to wash his hands, Lauren thought. She stared after him and didn't hear Abi appeared behind her with a glass of water. Lauren turned to Abi, drank the water quickly, gasping as she finished it and headed to her room, leaving Abi wondering what the hell was wrong with her sister.


	5. C5- Playing The Field

Dare To Believe- Wow, I think I was a cause of a few heart attacks with that last update... Lol. Can't say it's gonna get any better ;) xx

Chapter 5- Playing The Field.

Lauren woke up the next morning, the memories of the night before fresh in her mind. She knew she shouldn't of liked, no loved, it but she did and she knew Joey knew that.

"Oh my god, where did you have the time get that, Lauren Branning?!" Abi exclaimed as Lauren sat up, pointing at her neck. Lauren stared at her, confused as she rushed to the mirror to see what Abi was fussing about where she saw she had a startings of a love bite. Lauren stared at it, as Abi was giggling behind her.

"Oh my god" Lauren whispered, as she turned her neck to look at it better, not believing she had one.

"Good luck in hiding that" Abi said, smirking, leaving the room, giggling where she bumped into Joey.

"Morning, Abi. What's so funny?" Joey asked her, as she recovered from her giggling fit.

"My sister. She's been bad and she isn't subtle about it. Welcome to household" Abi replied, as she headed downstairs.

Back in her bedroom, Lauren wondered how she going to hide this. She knew she needed a shower so covering her neck with hand, she headed out of her room, not looking where she was going and walked straight into Joey.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful. Come on, let me see" Joey said to her, his hand on the hand covering her neck. Lauren sighed loudly and moved her hand.

"What appears to be the problem then? Do you want a matching one?" Joey questioned, lightly touching her neck. Lauren rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"No! I'm going to have a job covering this one. What was you thinking?!" Lauren hissed, as she covered her neck again as her mother came out of her room and went to the toilet, smiling weakly at them both.

"If you didn't like it, you could of stopped me, it was that easy" Joey replied, smirking and crossing his arms. Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"The point isn't that I didn't like it, it's the fact you left clues for people to work out" Lauren exclaimed, then realised what she said and blushed.

"See? I knew you liked it" Joey told her, still smirking as he leaned against the wall. Lauren wanted to slap him or kiss him when her mother broke them thoughts, coming out of the bathroom and returning to bed, day 2 with the flu.

"Fine. I liked it. Happy now?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you liked it. Your face said it all last night but yes it's nice to hear you admit it. Now, I must go to work. See you later, beautiful" Joey replied, giving her a quick kiss and headed downstairs, leaving Lauren gobsmacked and then was determined to gain the power back from him as she walked into the bathroom.

Once she had her shower, Lauren returned to her room and the first task on hand was to cover her love bite. She applied some foundation and powder, it covered it but it looked like she was hiding something. Lauren groaned, tilting her head to the side, looking at it, chucking her make up pad down and resulted in wiping the make up, and to use a scarf which she had got once she had dried her hair and got dress. Lauren sighed as she looked in her long mirror, adjusting the scarf so all was covered. Once she felt it was alright, she left the room and headed downstairs where she saw her father making, no attempting to make soup, for her sick mother. Lauren walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were at work?" Lauren asked, as she watched Max go into the cupboard for a bowl.

"Yeah, I was but I decided that you can't look after her two days on the trot, so I left Joey in charge and I'm taking over" Max replied, as he poured the soup into the bowl.

"So wait, your gonna be here all day?" Lauren questioned, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, that's what I just said, babe" Max said, as he put everything on to a tray. Lauren nodded as she watched her father take the tray upstairs, she followed him to the stairs and when she heard the sound of her parents door being open, Lauren made a quick exit out of the door and headed towards the car lot.

Joey smiled at her when she sat her walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't my personal stalker" He said to her, smirking. Lauren narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, she walked towards him.

"Shut up. We need to talk. Like now" Lauren replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Talk? Is that we are calling it nowadays?" Joey questioned, still smirking which had began to annoy Lauren.

"Yes. Talk" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the office.

"Well I guess I could be persuaded to take my break" Joey told her, once Lauren had shut the door, staring at him.

"This is getting out of hand!" Lauren finally said, running her hands through her hair.

"Really? I thought we were just getting started myself" Joey replied, walking towards. She put her hand up as if to stop him, and walked around the office.

"Can you just think about what we are doing here?!" Lauren questioned, becoming warm.

"What? We are just two people who clearly affect each other and we are testing boundaries" Joey replied. It was easier to act like it was fun for him because the truth was a lot harder to deal with and it was the same for Lauren.

"That's just it isn't it? We are not just two people. We are.. cousins" Lauren told him, sighing. Joey walked towards her, taking one of her hands and looked at her.

"Does that bother you?" Joey asked, suddenly serious.

"It should but it doesn't" Lauren admitted. He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I knew it. After all , actions speak louder then words" Joey said, looking down her body and she knew he was referring to the night before. She was about to give him a remark when the office phone started ringing. He went to answer it when a brainwave hit Lauren. Actions speak louder then words? Well she was going to make him regret saying that, as she smirked at his back and crossed her arms, as her plan came clear to her. She stalked across him, sitting on the desk as he stood in front of her. Joey smiled at her and she returned a innocent smile as she listened to him talk cars and deals which would usually sound boring but she found with him, it didn't as Lauren began to play with the buttons on his shirt and started work on his belt. Joey looked down at her, raising an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't know what your planning, Miss Branning but it isn't going to work. I have better self control then you" Joey quickly said to her, as he had placed the phone to his shoulder for a moment then returned to the phone call. Lauren smirked as she pulled his trousers down and placed her hand in his boxers. Joey again looked at her, raising an eyebrow but as she began to move her hand faster, she saw this action didn't see to affect him. So she would have to try harder. Lauren waited until he looked away and quickly pulled down his boxers and replaced her hand with her mouth. She smiled at Joey's quick intake of breath but still he carried on but his spare hand had began to play her hair, pulling it slightly. This turned Lauren on and made her go faster. This action she noticed had began to make Joey shake a little and this made her happy.

"Can I call you back? I have a customer to deal with" Lauren heard Joey say to the person on the phone and hung up then he felt his hands either side of her face, pulling her up and his lips came crashing down onto hers as he lifted her to the desk as Joey's hand found the zipper of jeans and pulled them down, Lauren gasped, her heart racing as her knickers were the next thing to go.

"Do you realise what you have started right?" Joey questioned, his eyes dark with lust and his voice hoarse as his fingers lightly brushed her entrance.

"No, do you realise what you have started?" Lauren shot back at him, amazed at this new found confidence.

"Once we do this, there's no going back"Joey warned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and do it already then" Lauren said, smirking as he placed her leg around his waist and entered her. She gasped as she got used to him and they started to move slowly. It was just too much, too much feelings as Joey groaned, as he buried his head in her hair as his thrusting got faster. Lauren titled her back as he removed her scarf and began kissing her neck. This was more intense than either of them had ever dare imagined. She lifted his head and met him with a rough kiss. Lauren moaned as another wave of pleasure hit her and tried to control her scream when she climaxed. Joey wasn't far behind her as he buried his head in her neck, kissing it roughly. Lauren knew he had for-filled his promise of a matching love bite as he came, grunting as he collapsed onto her. They allowed their breathing return to normal then Joey stepped out of her and collapsed onto the chair next to them after pulling his trousers and boxers up.

"Actions certainly speak louder then words" Joey told her, still out of breath. Lauren nodded as she pulled up her jeans.

"I should go but we need to talk later. Emphasis on talk" Lauren said, putting her scarf back on and briefly kissed him.

"Emphasis on the talk, I've got it" Joey replied. His emotions were all over the place. That moment had just proved he loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him too. Lauren smiled and left, hoping she didn't look too flustered as she returned home and switched on the TV, when half an hour she was welcomed by an unwanted visitor in her stomach. Lauren rushed upstairs to the toilet and threw up.

"Great not you too" Max said from the doorway. She had the flu.


	6. C6- Everything Comes Naturally

Dare to Believe.

Chapter Six- Everything Comes Naturally When It Comes You.

Flu was the last thing that Lauren needed or wanted. Her father had sent her to bed and ordered her to stay there. She hated being ill, she had since she was little. No one likes being ill but Lauren hated it with a passion.

Joey returned home after finishing work, expecting to find Lauren in the living room but found she wasn't.

"I'm ordering some food in. Lauren has the flu now and Abi has gone to Lola's to avoid getting it herself. Is there anything you want?" Max asked behind him. Joey turned, concerned for Lauren but hid it.

"I don't mind. Whatever, I'll eat anything" Joey replied, taking his coat off.

"Okay, looks like I'm staying home again tomorrow so your on your own again" Max told him, grabbing his phone from the dining room table.

"I don't mind taking over if you want?" Joey offered, thinking about Lauren.

"You haven't seen Lauren when she is ill. She is a nightmare" Max replied.

"I'm sure I'll manage. How more worse than she can be than usual?" Joey said. Max smiled at him and nodded.

"Your funeral. Phone me if she gets out of hand" He replied before leaving the room to order food.

The following morning, Lauren woke up with headache, she was warm and she felt sick, really sick. She rushed to the toilet, thinking that a hangover is much better then this because once she was on the bathroom floor, throwing up, she found it hard to move when the door opened and she saw Joey. Lauren groaned.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She questioned, flushing the toilet and felt like collapsing on the floor.

"I said I would look at you. Your mum and Oscar are better now. So it's just you" Joey replied, walking towards her. Lauren rolled her eyes, resting her head on the toilet seat as she pulled it down.

"Great" She muttered, sighing.

"Come on, you need to get back to bed" Joey said, helping her. Lauren groaned but allowed him to because she was too weak and tired to fight him.

A few hours later, Joey returned her room with some food for her. Lauren stirred as she heard him coming in.

"You shouldn't be in here, you'll get it too" She groaned as she sat up. Joey sat beside her, putting the tray on her lap as he propped up her pillows.

"I don't care. Strong immune system me" Joey replied, smiling at her. Lauren nodded as she tried the soup that was in front of her.

"At least this way, we get talk. Without any distractions" Lauren said, once she had a few sips of soup.

"I don't know, Lauren, you still look kinda hot ill" Lauren stared at him and playfully slapped him.

"But your right, we do need to talk" Joey added, looking at her as she are some more soup then she pushed it away.

"I tried. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm gonna sick if I eat anymore" Lauren said. Joey took the tray and placed it on the floor.

"It's fine. You tried. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Joey asked, taking her hand which was clammy but he didn't care.

"This. Us. It happened kinda quick" Lauren said, sitting up as the pillows had slid down.

"Yeah, your right. It did but I don't care. I want to be with you and nothing will stop me now I know you feel the same" Joey replied. Lauren smiled at him and nodded.

"What about Dad? Uncle Derek?" Lauren then questioned. Joey sighed and moved his position, sitting on the bed covers, he placed Lauren's head on his shoulder stroking her hair, occasionally feeling her warm forehead. Lauren's worries of him getting the flu passing.

"Your Dad will be a slight problem but if we are in it together, then it should be fine and leave Derek to me. He won't be problem" Joey replied, kissing her hair, not caring if he got flu or not, he just wanted to hold Lauren. It felt so right, so natural.

"As long as you don't get hurt, I'm not bothered how you handle him to be honest" Lauren said, looking up at him, smiling a little when she felt a round of sickness in her stomach. She held it.

"Gonna be sick?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded. He took the bed covers off her and she ran to the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back as she was sick.

"This isn't very attractive you know? You should go" Lauren managed to get out before she was sick again.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" Joey said, stroking her in comfort. Lauren sighed as the last of the sick came up and flushed the toilet, then leaned against it, recovering from being sick.

"Do you want anything?" Joey asked, feeling her forehead.

"Water, please. Not the tap crap though" Lauren said, groaning, holding her head.

"Right, I'll get you some. Lets get you to bed first" Joey replied, picking her up and carrying her to bed. He turned to leave the room but Lauren grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for being here. I don't know what I'll do if you wasn't here. And I mean that in general" Lauren said to him. Joey smiled at her and squeezed her hand, before leaving to get her some water.

Lauren felt tired but not that she could sleep. She shut her eyes for a moment, sighing as she began to think what would happen with her and Joey when she was better. She heard him return but was too weak to open her eyes or say anything.

Joey looked at her and thought how peacefully she looked asleep. He put her glass of water on the bedside table and sat beside her, grabbing her hand. He had wanted to tell her how he felt when she was awake but found it hard admitting in case she freaked out. He kissed her warm forehead.

"I love you, Lauren. I do so much. Get better soon, please. I need you" Joey said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Lauren quickly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, containing a high pitch giggle that expressed how she felt. She never thought in a million years he would the first one to say but it made her so happy.


	7. C7- Breaking Down The Walls

Dare To Believe.

Chapter 7- Breaking Down The Walls.

Lauren's flu lasted for 2 more days and Joey was there for her whilst she was cold or throwing up or just in general. She hadn't forgotten his confession of love and she felt the same but she had learnt when their relationship, the element of surprise was the best way. Relationship? Lauren's thoughts stopped at this word, smiling to herself as she did her make up and tied her hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs where she saw Joey leaving for work.

"Good to see you better" Joey told her, putting his coat on.

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to say thanks for everything" Lauren replied, walking towards him, giving him a quick kiss, smiling.

"No problem. I have to go now. See you later?" Joey asked. Lauren nodded and turned to leave then stopped, smiling, turning back.

"Oh Joey?" He looked at her. "I love you too" Lauren said, not waiting for his response, she turned into the kitchen and closed the door, grabbing some breakfast. Before Joey could do anything, Max was coming downstairs and he had to go to work.

"You seem very giddy, are you okay?" Tanya asked Lauren, in the kitchen.

"I just recovered from flu. Give me some credit" Lauren replied, smiling.

"Okay, who's the boy, Lauren?" Tanya questioned, raising an eyebrow as Lauren sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Oh my god, Mum, can't a girl be happy without the need of a boy?" Lauren replied, hiding her blush.

"Ah, I will find out what your hiding, mark my words but right now, I have work, see you later darling" Tanya said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and left. This allowed Lauren to be alone with her thoughts as she remembered how she had just told Joey she loved him for the first time. It made her happy and excited. She finished her breakfast and decided to go and see Lucy.

Lauren was crossing the square when she heard her father shout her name from the car lot. She double tracked and walked towards him. She smiled at Joey when she saw him then looked at her Dad.

"Hey, I'm going to see Bradley later, if you wanted to come?" Max asked. It had been a while since they last went.

"Erm sure yeah, sounds okay. Is Abi coming?" Lauren replied. Max held his hand up as his phone rang and walked away to answer it.

"Who's Bradley?" Joey asked her, from behind her. Lauren sighed and turned around.

"My brother" Lauren replied, not ready to talk about this to Joey.

"Cool, I didn't know you had another brother. Can I come with you? I'd like to meet him" Joey told her. Lauren really didn't how to approach this. She struggle for words as her father rejoined them.

"Lauren, lets talk in the office" Max said, ushering her towards it. She nodded and walked in, not knowing Joey could hear them.

"I'll meet you at the crem around 2, yeah?" Max asked.

"Sounds good. Do you want me bring some flowers?" Lauren replied.

"Yeah sounds good, get him some decent ones. See you later, babe. Ask Abi if you see her" Max said, handing her some money. Lauren took it and pocketed it. She smiled and they walked out, leaving Joey confused on what he didn't know.

When it was time for Joey's lunch break, he headed towards the cafe for some lunch where he came across Fatboy. He ordered some food and sat down opposite him.

"I was wondering if you could help me, Fats" Joey said. Fatboy looked at him and nodded.

"Go for it, I will try" Fatboy replied, putting down his coffee.

"Lauren and Abi. Oscar isn't their only brother? They have another. Bradley?" Joey questioned. Fatboy exhaled and shook his head.

"Did. Died about 2 years ago" Fatboy said. Joey was shocked that he hadn't heard about this.

"What happened?" Joey asked, looking around and made sure no one suspicious could hear them.

"Fell from the Vic protecting his wife. She had murdered someone who raped her. Bradley took the rap for the murder. The police was chasing him. He fell. Max hasn't been the same since. And the sick thing is they don't even have a grave or ashes for him. The wife, Stacey, was bipolar and her bipolar friend chucked the ashes over her in a fit. All there is a plaque near a oak tree at the crem" Fatboy replied. Joey took this in and thought about a 15, 16 year old Lauren dealing with this.

"Don't tell anyone but I think that one of the reasons Lauren began to have a drinking problem. They were close. I don't think she ever got over it" Fatboy added. Joey nodded, really shocked at this. He hid this whilst his lunch came then he was going to find Lauren. Once he had finished his lunch, Joey saw he had half an hour left of his break and rang Lauren which went straight to voicemail. He decided to check the house first and found her in the kitchen, having a drink.

"Hey, you alright?" Lauren asked, smiling at him, as he entered and closed the door.

"Lauren, why didn't you tell me about Bradley?" Joey said to her. She looked at him, sighed deeply and placed her glass down.

"What do you mean? Who have you been talking to?!" Lauren demanded, staring at him.

"I was confused. I over heard you and your Dad talking. He mentioned the crem. I didn't want to come and ask you out straight if that meant your brother was dead" Joey replied, sighing.

"I wish you did! I know what people thought about what Bradley did around here. They don't understand!" Lauren exclaimed, turning away, holding back the tears.

"It was only Fatboy. He is your friend. I trusted him to tell me the truth" Joey told her. Lauren nodded and turned around.

"Fats is alright, he gets it. But please, if you want to know anything about Bradley, ask me please then I know you know the truth, not some spread around crap" Lauren replied. Joey nodded and walked towards her, pulling her into a hug. She sighed and returned it.

"Tell me about him. He obviously meant a lot to you" Joey said to her, gently playing with her hair.

"I've not really talked to anyone about it before. He was my big brother and I loved him for his nerdy, goofy ways. He made me want to be a better person. He still does" Lauren finally said, as she sniffed as tears began to fall. Joey kissed her hair as he let her have a little cry.

"You have to take me one day. I wish I could come today but your dad will want me to cover for him" He finally said. He felt Lauren nod against him.

"I would like that. I get to tell someone about you" She replied, smiling a little as she recovered from crying.

"Change of subject, quickly before I have to go back to work, when you going to tell me that you wasn't really asleep the other day?" Joey asked, placing his hands on Lauren's shoulders, pushing her away, to look at her. She smirked and shrugged.

"Waiting for the right moment. You like to catch me off guard. Thought I would return the favour" Lauren replied. Joey raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"That you did. So for that, I love you too, too" He told her. Lauren smiled and giggled.

"Right back at ya" She replied, leaning up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, wishing they had longer.

"Abi is still at Lola's tonight" Lauren said to him. Joey knew what she was implying to.

"Are you sure, after what your gonna do today" Joey asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, that's why we are gonna do. I always dreamt I would love someone like Bradley loved his wife and I think I do now so I'm going to live in the moment from now on. I love you and that's all that matter" Lauren replied, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too but I would really love to keep my job too. See you later, text me if you need me" Joey told her, with another kiss, he left for work.

That really was the chapter that didn't want to end. xx


	8. C8- In The Need & Want Of Love

Dare To Believe- Happy New Year to all my amazing readers. Hope 2013 brings you amazing things :D

Chapter 8- In The Need & Want Of Love.

It had been a while since Lauren had gone to the crematorium with her father and she realised why when she returned home. It was emotionally draining and made her feel upset and lost. It was a quiet ride home and Max and Lauren didn't say a word as they walked through the door. She made an excuse to go upstairs to her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit her pillows.

Lauren was woken by the shouts of her name from her mother. She sighed, sitting up and saw it was 6 o'clock so her mother was probably calling her for tea. She went downstairs, saw it was and sat down in the spare seat next to Joey. Lauren smiled at him briefly then drew her attention to the food, eating it, not really tasting anything then once she had finished, she felt like she hadn't eaten a thing.

"I'll wash up" Lauren said quickly, grabbing the plates and rushing to the kitchen, sighing. She heard someone behind her and saw Joey, closing the door.

"You wanna talk about it?" Joey asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Lauren sighed and turned around, leaning her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Just going today. It made it feel fresh and new again. I felt like he just died again and for a moment I thought I was drowning. I just wanted to come home and find you" Lauren replied, looking up at him. He smiled a little and kissed her. She moved her hands, placing them in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Joey asked, suddenly, pulling away but he was still close, too close. Lauren nodded. He took her hand, opening the door, looking around to see if anyone was watching and they walked upstairs. Her lips were on his again as Lauren's bedroom door slammed shut and they were moving backwards towards her bed. They stopped for a moment as they began to help each other out of their clothes, electric currents going through Lauren when Joey's fingers brushed her sides as he pulled her t'shirt off and he felt the same as she took his off, their eyes not leaving each others as he pushed her gently down on the bed, holding her head as she hit the pillows and then began to kissed her neck, moving down, he found the back of her bra and took it off as Joey kissed Lauren again briefly before he was kissing her chest again, going further down before stopping her stomach as he pulled down her leggings and knickers. Joey looked up at Lauren, his eyes full of love and love as he placed his mouth between her legs. She leaned back as she tried to process the feelings she was feeling as she tried to deal with his mouth working faster without the need to scream and her parents to wondering what the hell was going on. Joey came back up and kissed her again before she flipped them over so she was on top and carried on kissing him as her hands found his zipper and made him naked as well as Lauren hovered and allowed him to enter her, gasping as he did and kissed him again. Joey grunted as they began to move faster and flipped them back over again, thrusting faster as he buried his head in her neck. Her hands found his hair as the first wave of pleasure hit her. They were close to their peaks but both tried to delay them as Joey looked at her, kissing her passionately as he placed his hands above her head, on the headboard as he climaxed hard inside her.

"I love you so much" Joey told her, as he collapsed onto her chest.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, trying to control her scream as she climaxed and held him as he laid on her chest, trying to control their breathing and for their heartbeats to return to normal when they heard Abi on the stairs, shouting to someone. Joey jumped off Lauren, grabbing his clothes as they saw the door handle going down. She stood up as well grabbing her dressing gown and placing it on. The only place to hide was under Lauren's wardrobe . He rushed under in as she shut the door, leaning against it as it wouldn't shut probably. Abi walked in, looking angry

"Hey, Abs, what's up?" Lauren asked, out of breath, seeing Joey's boxers out of the corner of her eye. She rushed to get them, shoved them in the wardrobe and leaned against it again, as Abi looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You? Your acting very strange" Abi replied, turning to Lauren.

"Me? I'm fine. Me. Just didn't expect you home that's all" Lauren told her, trying to shut her wardrobe door again, but failing.

"Argument with Jay. What's up with your door?" Abi said, sitting on her bed, pointing on the door.

"Too much stuff in. I need to sort through it all" Lauren replied, thinking off the top of her head.

"Don't let me stop you" Abi commented as she grabbed a magazine, flicking through it. Lauren began to panic.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boy in there would you?" Abi questioned after a moment, chucking the magazine aside and raised an eyebrow. Lauren laughed, a little too much, making it more obvious. Her little sister didn't miss a thing.

"No! Don't be stupid, not with Mum and Dad downstairs. What do you take me for?" Lauren replied, trying to smile.

"Lauren Branning" Abi said. Lauren heard Joey laugh in the wardrobe. Abi looked up and Lauren coughed loudly, trying to hide it.

"Bad throat. Excuse me" Lauren told her, wishing there was a way out of this.

"Can I meet him or he just a one off thing?" Abi asked, standing up, pointing at the door.

"Erm one off thing" Lauren replied, feeling hopeful. Abi giggled.

"Okay, I'll give you a moment. I will go in the living room, distract Mum and Dad, best if you go through the back door" She said. Lauren breathed a mental sigh of relief as Abi left. She left Joey out of the wardrobe.

"Well that was fun I must say. Can I have a private viewing of that little black number in there please one day?" Joey asked, smirking. Lauren slapped his arm before letting him get changed. She looked out across the landing, saw Abi had gone and opened it wide enough to let Joey though. He kissed her quickly in the doorway.

"See you later, beautiful. Remember what I said about that dress!" He told her, dodged as Lauren went to slap him again and rushed to his room, not knowing that Abi had not gone downstairs and had stayed on the stairs, staring in shock at what she had just heard. Lauren closed her bedroom door, smirking, none the wiser.


	9. C9- What's Life Without A Little Danger?

Dare To Believe- I have some dirty minded followers on twitter #justsaying #totallymyfault :P Enjoy xx

Chapter 8- What's Life Without A Little Danger?

Abi haven't approached Lauren over her findings. Not yet. She wanted to make sure she had the whole facts then demand answers from her sisters

Over the next few days, Lauren found it hard to spend any alone time with Joey. A few stolen kisses and looks here and there but it wasn't pleasing either of them.

One night, Whitney and Lucy had decided to come over and Lauren was putting some washing away when her eye caught the black dress in her wardrobe that had caught Joey's eye a few days ago. Lauren smirked to herself as she lightly touched the dress and came aware of her friends talking how bored they were.

"Why don't we go out?" Lauren said, turning away from the wardrobe.

"What? To R&R? Your cousin works behind the bar. It's hardly going to be fun for you is it? Reporting your every move to your father?" Whitney questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lauren shrugged, thinking how wrong Whitney was.

"That's why she is going to do it, right Lauren?" Lucy asked, looking at her, smiling a little.

"Maybe. Look, are we going out or not?" Lauren replied, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I'm in. We need a night out, come on, Whit" Lucy said, looking at Whitney who rolled her eyes and nodded.

Half an hour later, they met outside in the square.

"Your so making a statement" Whitney exclaimed, looking at Lauren's dress. She shrugged, admitting to herself it was probably her best dress. It came to the middle of her thighs and it showed a subtle amount of cleavage. Lauren shrugged.

"Causing trouble so Joey gets chucked out? I like your style. That's why your my best friend" Lucy said, grinning. Lauren recovered from her shock of this quickly and nodded.

"I have to. For that reason you just mentioned" Lauren replied, standing in the middle of Lucy and Whitney and linking her arms through each of theirs as they headed towards the club.

They got in the club and they found some seats.

"I will go and get some drinks then" Lauren said, taking off her coat and going in her bag for her purse.

"Okay, I can't wait to see how you do this" Lucy replied, smirking before Lauren walked towards the bar. Joey stared at her as she walked towards the bar and quickly recovered.

"I said a private viewing, Lauren, not public" Joey said to her, quietly as she sat down on one of the bar stools. She shrugged.

"Oh well, I felt like wearing it. 3 of the usuals please" Lauren replied, hiding the blush that was forming because the fireworks she was feeling between them. She was sure it was partly to do with the white shirt he was wearing for work, it made her just want to jump across the bar and rip it off. Lauren returned to earth as he turned back around, handing her drinks.

"Oh Lucy thinks I'm on hell bent mission to get you kicked out of the house, her words not mine. So a few arguments wouldn't go a miss" Lauren added, as she handed him the money, their hands touching briefly. She quickly pulled away.

"Challenge accepted" Joey said to her, handing her change. Lauren raised an eyebrow, collecting her drinks and change then put her best annoyed face on as she walked back to Whitney and Lucy.

"He is so annoying!" Lauren exclaimed, sitting down.

"Yeah, feel sorry for you, being related and living with him" Lucy replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Lauren hadn't banked on Lucy being so on board with a faked mission she believed was real. After their first drink, Lucy had dragged Lauren to dance with a group of random boys.

"Luce, what's this gonna achieve?" Lauren asked, pulling her aside for a moment, looking nervous for Joey who luckily wasn't looking at that moment in time.

"Well he obvious will come and act like the overprotective cousin and then you can complain to your dad" Lucy replied. Lauren groaned, looking away.

"Come on, babe, you dancing?" One of the boys said, grabbing her arm. Lauren pulled away.

"Do I look like your babe, seriously, do I?" Lauren exclaimed, sighing. Lucy giggled.

"Incoming" She muttered to Lauren who looked up and saw Joey. Well, it was now or never, she thought.

"And what the hell can I do for you then?" Lauren questioned, looking at him, crossing her arms which unknown to her made her chest raise and Joey had to make a quick recovery not to stare.

"Is there any trouble here?" Joey asked, calmly. Lauren saw what he was doing. She was about to get him all fired up.

"No, not unless you leave me the hell alone. I don't need your help!" Lauren exclaimed. Lucy sniggered and by this time, Whitney had joined them.

"It doesn't look that way, Lauren. Now, can you please just keep it down?" Joey told her. She rolled her eyes and walked closer to him.

"Your not my dad, so get the hell out of my face" Lauren said, trying to keep it real.

"Thank god for that. It appears I need to talk to you in private" Joey replied, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of my arm, right now or I swear to God, I will scream this place now" Lauren told him, trying to pull away.

"That's a shame. I wanted to make you scream in another way. I think you know which way" Joey whispered to her, so the others couldn't hear, pulling her closer. The dark promise sent shivers down Lauren's spine but she kept her poker face up as his grip on her arm tightened.

"Fine. Whit, Luce, I will be 10 minutes. If I'm not back, phone the police. I've committed murder" Lauren said, changing direction.

"No need, should only be 5 minutes" Joey told them and she knew what was a double meaning as he dragged a way, keeping up her annoyed, bratty face as she saw he was taking her to the toilets, looked around and walked towards the end of them, letting go of her, smirking.

"Good show, babe. I think they believe you" Joey commented, smiling at her, looking her up and down.

"That was the idea" Lauren said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He walked towards and pulled them down.

"You need to stop doing that. It makes you even more sexier in this dress. It pushes everything up" Joey told her, pulling her closer. Lauren raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I will bare that in mind then" She warned. Joey chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't. I want to rip you outta of this dress bad enough. Don't make it easier for me" Joey whispered, kissing her quickly.

"Just as much as I want to rip you out of this shirt?" Lauren questioned, touching it slightly, looking down and then raised an eyebrow.

"Do it. I'm not stopping you" Joey replied. Lauren smirked, looked around then pushed him into the end toilet and locked the door, pulling his shirt off roughly, she heard a slight tear and the end buttons falling off, she heard them bounce on the floor.

"Great, that's that ruined. Need a new one" Joey said, smiling a little.

"Good. I can have this one then" Lauren replied, as touching the sleeves then his bare chest. Joey grunted a little and spun her around, slamming her against the wall, hard, leaving Lauren wondering would she have bruises in the morning.

"I think we have done talking. Your friends are going to send out a search party soon" Joey said, bunching her dress up and pulling her knickers down so quickly she thought he had torn them as them as well. She took a little look at the floor to check and then pulled down his trousers and boxers.

"No, I wouldn't give myself that torture" Joey added, as he took no hesitation of entering her and slamming her against the wall again. Lauren moaned and he kissed her roughly to control their noises as they pick up speed. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and slammed her against the wall again. Lauren gasped loudly as he started to smother her neck with kisses and his hands pulled her hair roughly but it didn't hurt as she rode out her orgasm.

"I don't want to scream the club down" Lauren whimpered, tilting her head back, trying to control her scream, knowing she was close. Joey brought her into a kiss and she moaned in his mouth as she came violently. She felt him shuddered against her as he climaxed hard inside her. Lauren panted as she came down from her high and Joey lifted her down, smiling at her, kissing her quickly then she picked her kickers and put them back on as they got changed them.

"I am claiming that shirt you know?" Lauren said, smirking as she watched him button up his shirt. He rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the toilet, heading back into the club where Joey grabbed her hand.

"Ready for a big finish? And I'm not talking about that amazing one you just did then" Joey questioned, referring to Lucy outside. Lauren nodded and kissed him quickly. They waited for a moment before Lauren barged the door open, screaming.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Joey quickly followed her, sighing and followed her, grabbing her arm. Lauren turned around, pulling her arm out of his grip and slapped him hard before running off home, leaving Whitney with her mouth open and Lucy smirking away to herself.


	10. C10- On Cloud Nine

Dare To Believe- HAPPY NEW YEAR 3

Chapter 9- On Cloud Nine.

Lauren woke up the next morning, feeling a little sore from the night before's events. She smiled a little as she sat up, remembering said event in the toilets and wasn't bothered she was in pain as she allowed the memory filled her mind, as Lauren sank back into her pillows, allowing herself to dream for 5 more minutes when the shouts of her name from her sister snapped her back in earth.

"Abi! What's wrong?" Lauren asked, sitting up suddenly, trying to hide blush as she wasn't sure what facial expression she was wearing when Abi had begun to shout her name.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say its time to get up" Abi replied. Lauren was worried about her younger sister, she had been off with her for a few days and Lauren didn't know why.

"Hey, Abs. Is everything okay? You seem a little distant" Lauren asked, as she stepped out of bed.

"I could say the same for you" Abi said, before turning on her heel and left. Lauren stared after her, confused and ran after her, down the stairs but she was welcomed by the front door slamming. Now she was confused, she walked around downstairs and saw everyone had already gone. Lauren sighed and decided she needed a shower. She headed back upstairs where she sat Joey crossing the landing. She smile on the sight of him.

"Everyone is out" Lauren told him, smirking. He grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer and kissed her.

"But I need a shower" She added, pulling away a little.

"Perfect" Joey said, quickly tucking her hair behind her ear, pulling her into the bathroom. Lauren giggled as he kissed her again, pulling at her pyjama top, breaking their kiss as he took it off and kissed her neck when he stopped for a moment. Lauren paused as well.

"I think we had a little too much fun last night" Joey commented, lightly brushing her sides with his fingers. Lauren looked down and saw bruises were forming on her sides. She thought right the night before. She smirked and looked at him.

"I'm not complaining" She said, pulling his top off and rid each other of the rest of their clothes before heading towards the shower, switching the water on, the boiling hot water feeling freezing compared to the heat going through her body as Joey pulled her closer and kissed her, pushing her against the wall, his hands in her hands as he started an assault with his lips down her neck and chest when he stopped and grabbed the shower gel.

"Turn around then" He told Lauren, smiling a little. She turned around, feeling nervous and excited at the same time as Joey began to wash her back then stopped her forming bruises and kissed them gently, each in turn, before washing them. She moaned quietly , as every nerve in Lauren's body felt like they were on fire before his hands found between her legs, she tried to focus as she tried to tell herself he was only washing but she knew Joey and before Lauren could blink, the sponge was gone and he was lightly tracing circles before inserting a finger and kissing her shoulder, her neck, her back and her hair. Lauren moaned as a second finger was entered and she tried to control herself but wasn't prepared for Joey's next move because she didn't see it coming as he removed his fingers and took her from behind. Lauren gasped loudly and leaned against the wall for support as one of Joey's hand leaned against the wall above hers before holding it and placing his another arm around Lauren's waist, as they picked up speed, her breathing becoming ragged and a grunt from Joey behind her told he was close, as he buried his head in her shoulder and with a shudder, he came inside her hard and fast with a groan of her name. A few moments later, Lauren climaxed and allowed her to scream his name, knowing no one else was in house. Joey stepped out her and spun her around so her back was against the wall again, kissing her quick and rough.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful. Now that was fun" He said to her, smirking. Lauren rolled her eyes and they carried on their shower.

Half an hour later, Lauren headed downstairs to get a drink when she saw Joey about to put his ruined shirt in the bin.

"Ah, I think you'll find that's mine now" Lauren said, skipping towards him and taking the shirt from him.

"Your gonna torture me with the thought of you in that whilst I have to go to work?" Joey questioned, as he watched Lauren fold the shirt over her arm.

"Yes you are because you love me" Lauren replied, giggling.

"Your lucky thats true or I would have to do something about" Joey told her, pulling her closer and kissed her briefly, she giggled as she pulled away and he began to chase her, catching her in hallway, when the front door open and they sprang apart. It was Abi.

"Oh, don't let me stop you" She said before heading upstairs. Lauren looked at Joey, confused.

"I gotta go to work, babe. I'll see you later. Love you" He told her, kissing her quickly.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, but her attention was on Abi as she headed upstairs to their room. Once she was inside, she quickly placed Joey's shirt in her drawer then turned to Abi who was sat on her bed , with her headphones in and reading a magazine. Lauren took her magazine off her and pulled her eye phones out. Abi looked at her, annoyed.

"Right, what the hell is going on, Abi?!" Lauren demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter" Abi replied, trying to put her earphones back but Lauren wouldn't let her. She took them off her, heading to her desk and grabbed a pair of scissors, holding them to headphones.

"Tell me, Abs or I will cut these headphones. I know they cost you a bit" Lauren said, looking at her, narrowing her eyes. Abi sighed. Lauren increased the pressure on which she was holding the scissors.

"Fine you wanna know? Well let me ask you a question first. Are you or are you not currently sleeping with our cousin?" Abi asked, standing up, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow. Lauren stared at her, placing the scissors and earphones down, sighing, not sure where to start.

:) xoxo


	11. C11- Your All I Need

Dare To Believe- Argh tonight's ep33

Chapter 10- Your All I Need

"Your silence is saying it all, Lauren, though I already know the truth" Abi said, as Lauren sat on the chair near her desk, exhaling deeply.

"What? How?" Lauren questioned, whipping her head around, her head leaning on her hand.

"I saw him leave the other night then you kissed. He was in your wardrobe remember?" Abi replied. Lauren sighed, spinning her chair around a few times then stopped.

"So what, you gonna tell Mum and Dad?" Lauren asked, her face serious.

"No. Of course not, Lauren. It's your business. I just want to know why" Abi told her.

Meanwhile, Joey had been sent home quickly to pick up a file he left in his room and he saw Lauren and Abi's bedroom door was ajar. He heard Abi going on about something being Lauren's business and wanting to know why about something. He heard Lauren sigh loudly as there was a pregnant pause.

"It's complicated, Abs but the bottom line is that I love him that's why" Lauren finally replied. Joey groaned quietly, realising what Abi's weird behaviour was because she had found out about him and Lauren. There was another pause as Joey debated wherever or not to help Lauren out because he didn't like the idea of her doing this alone as he found himself walking closer to the door.

"Okay, okay. That's a shock and does he feel the same, Lauren?" Abi asked. Lauren remained quiet and Joey's hand found the door as his debate was over and pushed it open. Lauren and Abi stared at him as he walked in.

"Yes, I do. Lauren knows that. I hope she does anyways" Joey said. Lauren smiled a little at him and looked away, blushing a little.

"Okay and shouldn't you be at work?" Abi asked as Joey walked towards Lauren.

"I came to pick something up. I overheard you. Abi, could give us a moment? I want to talk to Lauren before I go back to work" Joey replied, his eyes not leaving Lauren. Abi nodded, went out and closed the door.

"I had no idea she knew, I promise" Lauren told him, looking at him.

"I believe you but why didn't you tell Abi that I love you straight away. You know that don't you?" Joey asked. Lauren remained quiet, looking at floor.

"Oh, Lauren" Joey sighed, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her to his chest, her head resting there as he played with her hair.

"Why do you doubt my feelings? Of all the things to doubt, baby, you doubt them" Joey said, playing with her in the comforting way he knew she liked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just don't feel I am worthy of it" Lauren admitted, feeling like a child and she could cry. Joey went tense against her then tighten his arms around her, kissing her hair and leaning his head against her hair.

"Is that all?" Joey asked. Lauren went quiet for a moment and sighed.

"Lauren?" He asked, pulling her away from his chest and looked at her intensely.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm about to say this but all we seem to do is have sex! I'm not saying it's horrible but I just feel like"

"I'm using you for sex? Oh, Lauren" Joey finished her sentence, pulling her close and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Lauren cried, feeling stupid.

"Right, so. Is that everything off your chest?" Joey asked her, stroking her hair. Lauren nodded against his chest.

"Well, What does Miss Branning suggest we do then tonight?" He then asked.

"A movie. I'll kick Abi out. A snuggle but no sex" Lauren replied. Joey pulled her away, grabbing her arms and kissed her lightly.

"A snuggle but no sex? I'll see what I can do" Joey replied, smiling.

After tea, Abi agreed to go to Lola's so Lauren and Joey could have a few hours. She found him in her bedroom going through her DVDs. She laughed at the film in his hand.

"New Moon? Something you wanna tell me, babe?" Lauren asked, walking towards him and seating on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well it appears that I need to prove myself and I wouldn't watch a Hollywood vampire love story crap for anyone and also allow my girl stare at a high earning actor who takes his top every two seconds" Joey replied, laughing, gently putting her on the bed whilst he put the film on, before sitting back down on the bed, taking her in his arms and Lauren rested her head on his chest.

Halfway into the film, Lauren decided she wanted a drink and headed downstairs for the bottle of pop she had brought earlier. She brought it upstairs with some glasses where she found it hard to open.

"Give it here. Your such a girl" Joey said, standing up. Lauren scoffed at him as he took the bottle from her, she rolled her eyes, trying to grab the bottle from him, not knowing he had managed to open it and some of the contents of coke went all over Joey. Lauren gasped then sniggered.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, still laughing then her mouth fell open as Joey took his top, wiping his chest quickly with it. Lauren tried to ignore the feeling it gave her.

"What are you doing?!" Lauren exclaimed, trying to hide her blush which Joey saw and smirked.

"What? If it works for that Taylor, Jacob guy, then why can't it work for me?" Joey questioned, pointing to the paused screen. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lets carry on watching the film then" Lauren said, grabbing his hand and pulled him back to bed.

"You sure your alright, you feel a little warm?" Joey asked. Lauren mentally sighed and laid back on his bare chest, regretting the action but grabbed the remote and pressed play again.

The feeling of Joey's bare, naked chest against Lauren's hair, neck and arms had began to slowly drive her crazy. She stole looks at him and down his body as she tried to focus on the film when he suddenly stopped the film. Lauren looked at him, confused.

"You seem a little distracted, Lauren. Are you okay?" Joey asked, assumed. Lauren was about to give him a smart remark but decided that she wouldn't, sighed, turned, swinging her leg over and straddled him, placing her hands in his hair and kissed him.

"I thought you said..." Joey said against her lips but Lauren didn't reply and carried on kissing him. He took a moment but he began to kiss her back, burying his hands in her hair before pushing her down onto the bed so he was on top.

"If it's going this way, your gonna let me love you" Joey told her, kissing her lips, her neck, her hair. Lauren gasped and didn't say a word.

"Do you know the little things that make me love you like I do?" Joey whispered in her ear. Lauren shook her head as his hoarse whisper sent shivers down her spine and started to unbutton her shirt and pushing it off, exposing her bare shoulders and neck.

"The way you smile, like your in on a joke that no one else knows" Joey said, kissing her briefly. Lauren smiled a little and he smiled back.

"Your blush. I never used to be a fan of the colour red until I saw you blush it" He gently stroked her cheek which of course brought her blood rushing to the surface. Joey chuckled and kissed her cheek softly, before gently taking a strand of Lauren's hair and twirled it around his finger. She wondered why he had kept this side of him hidden for so long.

"You have the softest hair. And when it rains, its curls slightly, you look so beautiful with it" Lauren wanted to scroll at him, it didn't curl, it went fizzy and wavy but that thought was gone as soon as Joey dropped a soft kiss on her neck. She moaned softly as he found her soft spot.

"Oh yes, I know about this spot. I plan drive you crazy with it one day" He placed another kiss to her neck before moving down and lifted her slightly to undo her bra, chucking it aside and lifted one of her breast's into his mouth then kissed it, causing Lauren to arch her back and being in content bliss as Joey did the same to her other breast.

"Them. They are perfect. They are my new best friends" and then kissed her stomach.

"I remember the first time I saw you in a crop top. It was in the summer and it drove me crazy" Joey smothered her stomach in kisses. Lauren was panting now, not knowing if was having him talk like this or for just having his mouth on her body. Then he came to her jeans, pushing them down with her knickers where he kissed from her hipbone and traced her sides.

"Don't even get me started on them sexy curves, Miss Branning because they drive me crazy everyday" As Joey started to kiss down, listening to Lauren's ragged breathing as she tried to calm her beating heart when he found her entrance. He smirked as he lightly brushed it with his fingers.

"The first time I made you come, that will be implanted in my mind forever" Lauren nodded, in spite of herself, remembering it, being on the top of the stairs, his fingers in her vagina, pumping as Abi was on the stairs.

"But this beautiful thing in front of me in general is an amazing thing to behold" Joey said before placing his mouth on it. Lauren gasped and moaned as he began to suck then stopped. She stared at him confused, wondering why he had stopped.

"Tell me, Lauren, tell me why I find them things perfection. Go on" Joey asked her. She stared at him, trying to form words as his fingers found her entrance again.

"You love me?" Lauren squealed, trying to control her breathing.

"Good girl. Yes, I love you. For your smile, your blush, your hair, your wit, your smart mouth, the effect you have on me and for this incredibly sexy body" Joey replied, placing his mouth back between her legs. Lauren moaned, feeling helpless.

"You know what else I love?" Joey asked, stopping, looking up at her. Lauren shook her head.

"Oh baby, you should know by now I love to make you scream" He placed his mouth back between her legs. Lauren's hands found his hair, playing with it as his skilled tongue circled her. She screamed loudly , thankful that her parents were also out, as she felt her insides tighten as she climaxed. Joey smiled at her, wiping his mouth and kisses her briefly before unbuckling his belt and pushed down his own jeans and boxers. Lauren had forgot all words as she stared at him. He stopped at her entrance. He was literally touching her entrance and it drove her crazy.

"Say it" Joey told her, his eyes lustful.

"I love you" Lauren whimpered, trying to control herself her.

"And?"

"You love me" She replied, resulting to panting.

"Good girl. Always" Joey told her, before entering her, pulling her arms, pulling her closer

"Stupid me. I forgot your legs. They wrap around me so easily. Like they were made to" Joey whispered, huskily, stroking them and wrapped one around his waist as his hands found her hair, pulling and buried his head in her neck, thrusting into her harder as Lauren matched his speed and they become close to their peaks.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, I love you!" Lauren cried as she tried to delay her climax.

"I love you too" Joey replied and with one more thrust, he came inside her violently. Lauren wasn't far behind him as she came with a scream of his name. He collapsed onto her chest, both panting from probably the most intense sex they have ever had.


	12. C12- And This Is What You Mean To Me

Dare To Believe

Chapter 12- And This What You Mean To Me.

Lauren woke up the next day, feeling slightly giddy as she leaned her arm across her bed, expecting to find Joey but found it was empty. Abi's snore from the across room told Lauren everything she needed to know. She sighed, turning over and found her pillows smelled of him. She sighed a sigh of content, breathing in his scent, Lauren decided to have 10 more minutes of sleep.

When she woke the second time, she jumped out of bed like she was walking on air, the feeling of love was bursting through her veins and just every now and again, Lauren had to let it out and smile. It made her want to smile, laugh and sing, very badly. But it also made her feel guilty because of Lucy so she knew the object of the day was spend time with her best friend before sneaking some time with Joey. She rang her and agreed to be in the cafe in half an hour for breakfast.

Lauren looked in her wardrobe and debated what to wear when her sight fell on Joey's folded shirt on her shelf. She picked it up grinning and searched for her black high waisted skirt and found some tights which had stars on. Perfect she was sorted and got ready.

Once she was ready she brushed her hair into side plait, did her make up and found her leather jacket and boots. Lauren then texted Lucy saying she was ready and coming over.

She smiled at Joey as she walked downstairs, knowing her parents were in the kitchen. Lauren was turning to leave when he grabbed her arm, looking her up and down, taking note of her outfit. He pulled her to wall near the stairs, out of sight of her parents and because of that reason, she tried to control her breathing as her heartbeat missed a few beats and then raced.

"Your unbelievable, you know that?" Joey said to her, quietly, as he looked at his shirt as his finger traced her collarbone. Lauren shrugged, smiling and kissed him quickly.

"Lucy is waiting" She told him, turning to leaving but he stopped her again.

"I'm looking forward to you paying me back for last night. See you later then, beautiful" Joey replied, kissing her back quickly then let her go, as Lauren looked at him, overwhelmed and quickly left. Just in time because Max was leaving the kitchen for work.

"It's been a while since we caught up. How's things with the unwanted house guest?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to Lauren in the cafe, handing her a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Urgh, don't even start" Lauren said, taking a sip of coffee, knowing she was about to have to make a few lies.

"Hogging the shower for too long? He always did that when he lived with me" Lucy asked.

Didn't he ask you to join him, Luce? He always does with me, Lauren thought, silently giggling. Then rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes all how did you put up with it?" Lauren replied, putting her best front on.

"Turned the hot water off and then said Bobby had been messing around with the water meter" Lucy admitted, smirking. Lauren stared at her, laughing a little.

"Might have to remember that. I have a toddler to blame it on" Lauren said, as she took another sip of coffee. Lucy giggled as she went to deal with customers.

Lauren returned home an hour later, thinking about Joey's comment of her paying him back for the night before. She groaned, sitting down as she thought she would probably embarrassed herself if she took his approach. She was left alone with her thoughts for another hour or so when unexpectedly Joey returned home.

"Your Dad has given me the rest of the day off. Seems I'm working too hard. Looks like it's just me and you" He told her. Lauren smiled, happy at the thought when she stood up, taking his hand and headed upstairs towards her room.

"Okay, if this is you paying me back, I like it so far" Joey said, smirking as Lauren took off her jacket and he laid across her bed. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather tell you. I would get carried away if I did it your way and wouldn't be able to tell you when I do want to, if that's okay?" Lauren replied. Joey nodded, sitting up, holding out his hand. She took it and sat next to him. He looked at her intensely. She sighed and smiled.

"Your doing one the things now" Lauren commented, laughing a little.

"I'm just sat here to be fair, Lauren" Joey replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

"Well apart of that being a pretty obvious thing! I love that you look at me so interested, so intensely, so.."

"So in love? Well that's kinda of given, babe" Joey finished for her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That's another thing I love" Lauren said, pointing at him.

"What I love you?" Joey questioned, looking at her confused.

"No the hair thing you do" Lauren replied, smiling at him.

"What hair thing?" Joey asked, looking at her hair, confused. Lauren sniggered.

"You don't even realise you do it? Oh that's brilliant think I love it and you even more right now" Lauren replied, still laughing, kissing him briefly.

"I still don't know what your talking about. You will have to fill me in, please once we have finished talking about how amazing I am of course" Joey said to her. Lauren laughed.

"We will get to get to that ego of yours in a second. I wanna stay on the subject of hair whilst I am not being sidetracked" Lauren replied. Joey gasped at her.

"I do not have an eg-" Lauren raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

"Okay, I have an ego. Carry on" Joey admitted, smiling at her. Lauren laughed.

"Oh yes, you said my hair is great in the rain. Well you haven't seen yours. I like, no I love" Lauren replied. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Really and why's that?" Joey asked, smirking.

"It's sexy. I remember when it rained a few months ago and I went over to Lucy's. You had been caught in the rain. And I thought to myself damn, my cousin has sexy rain hair and that's why we are here today" Lauren told him. Joey shook his head, laughing.

"Wait, so it took it to you to wear a crop top in the summer for me for me not to take my eyes off you and it took you for it to rain? We are not weird at all. But I like it. So anything else that makes me amazing?" Joey replied, smirking.

"Right, that ego. The only reason I freaking love it is because it's sexy as hell but your softer side is just as amazing. It's nice. I love both. As long as one doesn't outride the other, I'm all good because as much as I love, love, love you being all romantic, I couldn't stand it if you didn't act so confidence and sexy as well" Lauren exclaimed, smiling. Joey laughed.

"Yeah, tell anyone about that romantic side. I might have to kill you. I have an image to keep" Joey told her. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"What image?" She questioned, smirking. Joey faked looking offended and grabbed her, pulling her down, her squealing like a little girl, he was about to tickle her until Lauren looked at him, so intensely and so in love as he put it, he stopped as she raised a hand and gently caressed his face, exhaling deeply.

"Lauren?" She sighed and took his hand. He looked at her as she placed his hand on her chest, over her heart which he felt was racing.

"This feeling here is why I love you. Not just that it races but the fact it makes me feel warm and safe. The very fact of being in a room with you makes me excited. I feel like I can do anything and I forget that my coping method is at a bottom of bottle, I don't even want to drink" Lauren told her, smiling up at him.

"You can do anything. I have complete faith in you" Joey replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. Lauren smiled, pointing to his action. His mouth made a 'O' shape then smiled, kissing her.

"Is that everything? Because you covered a lot" Joey asked, smiling. Lauren was about to shake her head when the confidence that he gave her kicked in as she flipped them over so she was on top. He raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"There's actually a few more things" Lauren told him, smiling.

"I figured. Do tell me. I'm very interested now" Joey replied, smirking still.

"You know don't you?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Know what, babe? Because I know a lot of things when it comes to you" He told her. Lauren rolled her eyes then smiled.

"The effect you have on me. That's why you made me come on the stairs, knowing Abi was feet away. You enjoy teasing me and I must say I love it, that you turn me on so easily" Lauren replied, smiling and Joey nodded, smirking.

"I don't think that I could do that if you wasn't too sexy for your own good" Lauren whispered in his ear, placing her hand in down his trousers and in boxers. Joey groaned, as she started to her usual hand movements in his pants.

"With that, you do have a ego, you do have confidence and it rubs off on me" As she titled his head back, kissing his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. Joey helped her push it off, as she kissed his chest.

"Can you promise me one thing please, if its the only one you ever keep" Lauren asked, as she carried on kissing his chest, going down.

"What?" Joey replied, his voice hoarse, gently playing with her.

"Don't ever stop working out. I think I would die if you did" Lauren replied, as she kissed back up his chest and kissed his arms.

"These are great. They hold me, they love me, they comfort me" She said between kisses as she returned to his chest. Joey didn't know where to place himself because Lauren being like this was doing things to him, something that she noticed.

"Love this? I love your lips on me too. They are just beautiful" She said, huskily as she went down until she reached his zipper. Lauren giggled.

"You have your friends with my body? Well this is my friend too" She pushed down his trousers and boxers down so he was naked and she took him in her mouth. Joey grunted as his hands found her hair, pulling slightly. Lauren stopped for a brief moment.

"You and your hair things! I love that, makes me feel more in control" She told him, before taking him again in her mouth.

"Trust me, babe. Your in control" Joey whispered, and groaned as she got faster and knew he was close. A few moments later, he shuddered and climaxed loudly. Lauren smirked as she pulled away, looking at him, looking at him, full of mischief, a look he loved as she started to push her skirt and tights down and off. He quickly sat up, helped her out of her, no his, shirt. Lauren pushed him down again, as she found the back of her bra, taking it off, swinging her leg over him and allowed him to enter her.

"We do this well, that's why l love it. Lovemaking or pure fucking, we know what we are doing" Lauren said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, slamming him down as she rode him.

"What you do to me, you beautiful, amazing woman" Joey replied, placing his hands on her hips. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him as they picked up speed and tried to out do each other.

"Challenging me? You do that everyday" Lauren said, smiling.

"The same goes for you!" Joey replied, flipping them over so he was back on top, pounding into her, hard, knowing her recovered bruises would form again and came inside her, long and fast. Lauren smirked before flipping them back over, liking the battle of power a lot and climaxed loudly, kissing him quickly.

"I love you. I really do. Your ego makes you sexy as hell and makes my panties wanna drop all the time but your romantic side makes me love you. You, Joseph Branning, are the perfect package. And your all mine" Lauren said, smiling at him.

"All yours. I love you too, that was just amazing" Joey replied, kissing her.

"I wanna tell everyone. I don't care. I want them all to know how much I love you" Lauren told him. Joey looked at her, staring at her and then nodded.

"Same. Lets do it but first I have a few friends I need to catch up with" Joey replied, before flipping her over.


	13. C13- Your Have Had Your Turn of Luck

Dare To Believe

Chapter 13- Maybe Your Have Had Your Turn Of Luck.

Over the next few days, Lauren began to strengthen her friendship with Lucy and made plans with Joey to tell the family about them. One day, she was helping Joey with his tie whilst he drank some coffee then put it down once he had done, being careful over Lauren's head. She smiled once she was done.

"So you and Lucy. Your due back around half 12? That's my dinner break. What are we arguing about this time?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know. This is all getting pointless. Maybe I should risk the wrath of her and tell her the truth" Lauren replied, smoothing down his tie.

"No. A. I don't want Lucy having a fit and nearly killing you B. I like fake fighting. The sex after is great. Do you really want to take that away from us?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lauren scoffed, kissed him when there was a knock on the door.

"I told her to wait for me in the square, I promise" Lauren said, sighing.

"It's okay. Is your bitch mode full ready?" Joey asked. Lauren smirked and nodded, kissing him, heading towards the front door, opening it and seeing Lucy. Lauren smiled at her.

"Move please, I need the toilet. Sorry. I forgot my keys and I can't back in at home" Lucy said. Lauren rolled her eyes and let her past. Laughing a little, she walked towards Joey who met her halfway in the hallway.

"What about this time?" Lauren whispered. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Surprise me" Joey muttered. She nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, what was her name this time? That's if you remember her name!" Lauren shouted. Joey rolled his eyes at this choice of argument and sighed.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Lauren" Joey replied, loudly but not as loud as her.

"Err yeah is it, when you are abusing my dad's hospitality by bringing random girls home" Lauren told her, as she crossed her arms. Joey pushed her into the wall, kissing her neck.

"God, your so hot when your angry" Joey whispered in her ear. She giggled quietly.

"I'm sure Max understands I'm young and I have to keep up with the local talent" He added for Lucy's ears. They heard her on the stairs and Lauren pushed him away with a sigh.

"Well I don't appreciate seeing a half naked girl leaving here in the middle of the night. That's disrespectful to all of us and to her!" Lauren exclaimed as Lucy appeared on the stairs, staring at them, secretly happy with it all but something didn't see right.

"No one asked you to have a toilet break at that time, didn't they?" Joey questioned, suddenly aware of Lucy behind them so he fought any urge to grab Lauren, push her to the nearest wall and kiss with an inch of her life.

"Can we talk about this not in front of your ex girlfriend who is clearly freaked out by the whole thing?" Lauren said, crossing her arms, seeing the look of lust in his eyes.

"Fine. I don't mind either way. I got nothing to be ashamed of" Joey said, walking into the kitchen. Lauren followed him and slammed the door.

Lucy stared after them confused, this is how every argument she saw them have turn out. Going off alone. She was going to find out why. She left the house, carefully closing the door so she didn't make a sound and sneaked to the back of the house, hoping the Branning's kitchen blinds were open and they were. Lucy sneaked under the window and heard more of their argument when she saw Joey suddenly grabbed Lauren and lifted her onto the table. He was kissing her, his hands buried in her hair. Lucy quickly looked away, shocked.

Meanwhile, Lauren stopped as Joey's hands were creeping up her top.

"Come on, I'm trying with her. I don't want to do it not with her standing outside that's wrong" Lauren said, sighing.

"Your right. Go on, I'll see you later. We can finish this later" Joey replied, picking her up off the table and placed her down. She kissed him quickly and opened the door, smiling a little at Lucy in the hallway who unknown to Lauren had just made a quick return from the back garden.

"Bye Lauren" Joey called from the kitchen.

"Drop dead, yeah?" Lauren replied, slamming the door shut and walked towards Lucy who was deciding where to rag Lauren's hair out in either the living room or the square. She opted out of either as they walked through the square when she pulled at Lauren's arm, pulling her into the alleyway near the vic.

"So when were you going to tell me, Lauren?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Lauren looked at her confused, trying to work out what Lucy was going on about.

"You and Joey?" She questioned. Lauren managed to control the gasp she was about to let out and recovered.

"Excuse me?!" Lauren exclaimed, now crossing her arms.

"Don't deny it. I just saw you whilst you thought you were having your fake argument, I sneaked around the back and saw you two kissing! What the actual fuck, Lauren?!" Lucy replied, raising her hand up and slapped the other girl around her face.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I am. I just love him but I didn't want to hurt you. Your my best friend" Lauren said, holding her cheek.

"Prove it" Lucy told her, crossing her arms again.

"What? Luce, how?" Lauren questioned, worried how this was gonna go.

"Dump him. Break his heart like he broke mine. He'll break yours soon enough" Lucy replied. Lauren just stared at her.

"I can't. We are both in too deep. I can't! Luce, please" She begged her. Lucy groaned, leaning against the wall and turned on the water works.

"I know how you feel. I love him too but he ripped my heart out. Please, Lauren, if your half the friend you have been trying to be over the past few days, you'll do this and I'll forget about it" Lucy told her. Lauren sighed, feeling guilty over her friends state.

"Okay, I'll do it. Later though. Lets have a normal day first?" Lauren offered. Lucy nodded and they headed into town, staying out later then planned.

Lauren waved Lucy off as they returned home and walked to her house, shaking and nearly crying wondering how in hell she was going to do this, for the sake of her heartbroken best friend.

She walked into the house. She checked the time and saw it was half 4. Lauren walked upstairs and found Joey in her room. This was going to be hard, really hard. He stood up to hug her but she held her hand up. He stared at her, confused.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" She walked across to her desk, leaning against it, sniffing as she fought back tears.

"I'm sorry that we got this far but we need to finish things. It's over. I'm sorry. I really am" She finally said.


	14. C14- Friendship Over Love

Dare To Believe.

Chapter 14- Friendship Over Love.

Joey stared at her and then chuckled "Its a bit early for April Fools yet, isn't it, Lauren, don't you think?"

She knew this was gonna be hard but this hard. She looked at the floor, chewing inside her lip, feeling a groove inside, a scar where in the past she has chewed when stressed. Lauren suddenly coming to her senses, her head snapping back up again.

"I know it's not April Fools, I wouldn't about something like this, but I'm sorry, Joey, it's over" Lauren replied, trying to stay calm. He looked at her for a moment, studying her, trying to work out what was wrong with her.

"Okay, out with it, what is it? What's wrong or what's happened?" He asked, crossing his arms. Lauren looked up at up, mentally sighing, he knew her too well.

"Nothing. This has just gotta way of outta hand and way too far. It needs to stop. Now" She told him, walking closer to him, in hope it would sound confident and believable.

"Lauren, we are in too deep to back out now. I know your scared, I am too but please lets be scared together" Joey said, taking her hand and squeezed it. She scoffed and pulled away. Lauren wasn't scared, she was past scared. She was ready for the world to know but Lucy's feelings were more important to her. A fact Lauren knew Lucy knew which put he in almost impossible place.

"I'm not scared, I've never been scared" Lauren replied, laughing out of disbelief. If only he could read her mind somehow, he might understand but then again he wouldn't. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"Then what is it? Is it Lucy? Are you feeling guilty over her?" Joey questioned, who was now becoming nervous about what was troubling Lauren and was she really breaking up with him.

"Partly yes, if I'm being honest. She is my best friend!" Lauren exclaimed, holding her hands up.

"This is Lucy we are talking about. She is probably the worst friend actually. You think she wouldn't do the same if she was you?" Joey replied. Lauren sighed. He was right, like always but something about the 18 year old girl looking after her little brother, father and businesses made Lauren feel absolute sadness and empathy for. And she didn't want to be the cause of more sadness and upset.

"I don't care but that's not the point. Lucy has nothing to do with this. Okay?" Lauren tried to express and hope she achieved.

"Why then, Lauren? If its not one of your jokes, your not scared and its not Lucy then why? Why this sudden turnaround? Don't you think I am owned that at least?" Joey asked. Lauren groaned, walking around the room, trying to stay calm, trying to think a reasonable reason and for it not to look like she was stringing ideas out of the air when the worst idea possible came to her head and she hated herself for it.

"I guess I'm just not feeling it. Us. Whatever anymore. It's not what I thought it was" Lauren said. Joey narrowed his eyes, walking closer to her and shook his head with a half laugh/groan. This wasn't working out liked Lauren had hoped.

"I know, Lauren. You told me yourself. As if you had to tell me. I love you and your love me" Joey told her. Lauren shook her head, sighing, fighting back tears, trying to be strong.

"Can you just list-" Lauren's words were cut across by Joey grabbing her hand and placing on his chest, on his heart. He had remembered what she told him the other day. She exhaled deeply.

"Mine races you, as much as yours races for me" Joey said, quietly and gently placing his hand on her chest, over her heart. Lauren nearly gave in that moment as she did indeed feel his fast, beating heart under her fingertips and his hand on her chest, warming her instantly, her every being and she knew her heart was racing too. She sighed and removed her hand, as Lauren let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and quickly pushed Joey's away too, looking away as she placed her head in her faces, pushing her hair out of her face. She didn't see his next move, he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Lauren gasped as she found herself responding and let out a little moan which she quickly mentally slapped herself for as she felt herself being pushed backwards and Lauren felt her desk hit her legs as Joey kissed her passionately and she matched it, knowing she should pull away as he began to kiss down her neck, lifting her onto the desk.

"You can't lie to me. This is me your talking to. Your gonna tell me the truth even if I have to resort to desperate measures" Joey told her between the kisses on her neck which Lauren knew probably meant kissing her then refusing to or probably something about delaying her climax because she knew how skilful he was and demanding. This scared her as well as excited her so much it flooded her and she knew if she didn't pull away now, Lauren was gonna ruin everything and Lucy would be distraught. The final calls was Joey's hands slowly pushing down her leggings. She quickly pushed him away, shaking her head. He stared at her, a little confused.

"Because that's all this ever was. Sex, sex and more sex! Nothing more! Everything else was my stupid and wrapped imagination making it to be something its not! You can't blame a girl for being horny!" Lauren screamed, as she felt hot tears forming as she saw his hurt and confused face. She groaned and stormed out of the room, heading to towards Lucy's but that wasn't before she collapsed in tears in the square, holding onto the railings, as she struggled for air, hating what she had done.

"You did it, didn't you?" A voice asked behind her. Lauren turned around and seeing Lucy.

"Yes. Are you happy now?" Lauren replied, wiping her face.

"Not really, your my best friend. I don't like seeing you like this" Lucy told her, crouching down and hugged her. Lauren sighed and returned the hug but didn't see Lucy's secret smirk.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy" Lauren cried. Lucy's smirk disappeared as she comforted her 'friend'.

"Come on, lets go out. Just me and you" Lucy said, pulling away, putting on a fake smile.

"Where though?" Lauren asked, as Lucy helped her stand.

"R&R of course, silly" Lucy replied, as if it was most obvious thing ever.

Lauren haven't given Lucy enough credit once they had reached R&R.

"Look I'm not saying hook up with someone, just a kiss in front of a certain barman that's all" Lucy said, once they were on their 2nd drinks. Lauren stared at her.

"Lucy, please. Just let me ignore him and hopefully he'll get the message" Lauren pleaded as she quickly down her drink. Lucy sighed, taking the glass from her.

"Actions speak louder then words, babe. You know what I'm saying?" Lucy said, as she walked over to 2 boys and brought them over to Lauren who sighed.

"So this is Matt and Elliot but I've claimed Matt, Loz, so you know. Keep off what is mine" Lucy said, smiling.

"Not that it stopped you before" She muttered under her breath so fast, Lauren didn't catch it. She sighed and looked up at the boy named Elliot. He was nothing special. Roughly 5'10, skinny, black hair. She felt depressed looking at him.

"Right me and Matt are off to get drinks, you kids have fun" Lucy said, grabbing the boy named Matt's arm and pulled him to the bar.

"I see you have made some new friends, Lucy" Joey said to her, as they approached the bar.

"Nah, it's all for Lauren. She is the popular one it would seem" Lucy replied, as she sat on a bar stool.

"Yeah. I don't think Lauren would be that stupid to be honest" Joey told her, as he poured some drinks.

"Well you don't know her as well as you think you do then, do you? That's why I'm her best friend" Lucy replied. Joey laughed a little.

"I actually know Lauren a lot better then you think, Lucy. You'll be surprised" Joey said. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, holding her tongue as she sneaked a text to Lauren.

Do it now! Xxx

Lucy then would know that Lauren had done it front of Joey and she would see maximum results. She watched as Lauren got her phone out and stared at it then recovered, smiling at Elliot as they got closer.

"My bet is they are gonna kiss. Man, Elliot moves fast" Matt said. Lucy laughed as she saw Joey gripping into the bar, his knuckles going white. Lucy was praying Lauren would do it and two seconds later, she was kissing Elliot, in front of Joey, just like Lucy planned who sneaked a look at Joey who looked upset, angry and confused.

"Aww, look, Matt, he is feeling protective over his baby cousin. Come on, I did say you didn't know Lauren very well. Don't wait up for her. I have feeling she won't be coming home tonight" Lucy said, giggling as she grabbed Matt's arm and returned to a kissing Lauren and Elliot.

"Alright, Romeo and Juliet, no need for PDAs. I think we all get message loud and clear" Lucy said, pulling Lauren who looked at Lucy, a little lost.

A few hours later, Lauren came stumbling through the front door where she found Joey on the stairs, appearing to have been waiting for her.

"I'd hope my judgement of you was right and you'll come home" Joey told her, standing up as Lauren looked at him, close to tears.

"I didn't sleep with him" She said, as if she was saying sorry. She looked at him and he looked upset and anger. Lauren wondered if he had been crying he looked that upset but she didn't want give herself the nightmare.

"I don't care anymore, Lauren because it appears you don't either. I realise me and you, that didn't matter you like it matter to me. I see that now. That's what I wanted to tell you. See you around" Joey replied, turning upstairs.

"Joey, please" She whispered, nearly crying.

"Your drunk, you need to sober up. Goodnight, Lauren" Joey said, and rushed upstairs, not knowing if he was more angry or upset. Lauren walked into living room, shut the door and collapsed onto the sofa in floods of tears.


	15. C15- False Hope

Dare To Believe

Chapter 15- False Hope.

"I did, yes, I slept with that dude" Lauren lied to Lucy, 2 weeks after this all started. She thought if she told a little white lie, Lucy would get off her back.

"Good. Your moving on. I'm happy to see your not crying and drinking yourself to oblivion" Lucy replied, smiling a little. Lauren sighed and nodded, through she hadn't moved on, she was stuck, lost and hated herself.

"Yeah, I suppose" Lauren said, trying to sound not like she was currently very depressed.

"Right, I'm off. Bobby needs picking up. I'll see you later, yeah?" Lucy asked. Lauren nodded. They were in her bedroom and Lucy left. Lauren exhaled deeply then realised Lucy had left her phone. She sighed, grabbed it and walked out of her room, calling Lucy's name. She wasn't watching where she was going and Lauren nearly walked straight into Joey, fresh from a shower and dressed, or wasn't. She just a sudden in take a breath as she told herself not to stare at the body, that she had missed and loved as she looked up at him, who was fighting some sort of feeling.

Joey knew the look in Lauren's eye. It was lust. It was pure lust and he knew it all too well. It killed him that through everything, she still lusted after him and it warmed him slightly but she doesn't love you, he thought to himself and it hurt him.

"If your thinking of using me again, think again. Isn't going to happen" Joey quickly told her and retreated to his room. Lauren sighed and watched him return to his room. She quickly shook her head, trying to rid the thought of him in only a towel from her mind because it would only distract her, though she wouldn't mind it, it would break her promise to Lucy. She quickly ran downstairs and caught Lucy in the square to give her her phone and returned home.

Lauren decided to get a drink from the kitchen where she was welcomed by the sight of Jay and Abi kissing. It gave Lauren a mixture of feelings. Repulse. Total repulse but also sadness because Abi was happy, really happy and Lauren was stuck alone. She could only let it out in one way.

"Eew, seriously, Abi, why? That's.. Just no"

Abi and Jay pulled away, she was looking a little red.

"Oh leave them be, Lauren. They are happy and in love with each other. Why not tell the world? I know I would" Joey said, coming into the kitchen, switching the kettle on. Abi stared at them, confused. She had noticed a shift in them over the past few weeks but she was sure they would sort it.

"Jay, could you give me a moment?" Abi asked, looking at her boyfriend who nodded, gave her a quick kiss an left.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me what going on?" Abi asked, looking at Lauren who was now near the window, looking out of it whilst Joey was in the fridge, looking for milk.

"Ask your sister. She appears to know more than me" Joey replied, pointing to Lauren who sighed, turned around and left.

"It appears I can't. This is crazy. I know how you feel about each other" Abi exclaimed. Joey sighed and shook his head.

"No you don't, Abi, trust me" He told her, regret in his voice.

"What there's not to know? You love her and she loves you! It's simple" Abi said. He was about to reply when he thought for a moment, when he remembered the day Lauren told Abi she loved him. She didn't know he was outside then why would she... Joey's thoughts were broken by Abi's calls of his name.

"She told you she loves me" Joey said, repeating his thoughts.

"Yes you heard but I don't think you were meant to. Why, was you doubting her? I wouldn't. Don't tell her but she talks in her sleep sometimes. I've heard your name a lot. Especially lately. Over the past week. You should talk to her" Abi informed him. He stared at her, taking in this information.

"Thanks Abi. I gotta go to work but I'll see you later" Joey told her, smiling, finishing his coffee and left.

Lauren groaned as she stared at the pouring rain a few hours later as she turned to leave the minute mart with Whitney.

"Great. Just great"

Whitney laughed behind her and they braved the rain together.

"See you later!" Whitney yelled, running to her house across the square and Lauren ran to hers, knowing the fact she was wearing jeans and her hair would frizz was urging her home.

She scrambled through the front door, gasping and coughing a little as she took her coat off and walked into the living room. The front door slammed shut and Joey walked in after her. The first thing Lauren noticed was his hair. It had been caught in the rain and it took her back to the rainy day in August and she and Lucy rushed into the Beale's for shelter and when Lauren first saw what rain did to his already amazing hair. It had started of chain reaction of events that had to got them to this moment. Lauren sighed, trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

"I'll go and get some towels" She said, walking past him but Joey grabbed her arm. She stared at him as he raised a hand and Lauren saw out of the corner of her eye that her fringe had began to curl. The way he liked her hair in the rain and she let him tuck it behind her ear.

"I had to. I'm sorry" Joey told her. Lauren felt her insides flow and he was close really close to her. He consumed her from the inside out. There was no other way to justify it.

"It's fine. I should go and get them towels" Lauren said, as her breathing got ragged.

"We should talk, Lauren. That's what you need to do" Joey replied. Lauren sighed, shaking her head and left.

He sighed, watching her go, wondering what his next stage was when it hit him. He had once told her actions spoke louder then words and he was about to prove it.

Lauren returned a few moment later with a few towels when she saw Joey had taken his coat off and was unbuttoning his shirt. She stared at him, trying to find her voice.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, her voice a little hoarse as his shirt began to move, exposing his bare shoulders and back to her. She swallowed loudly as she wished she was doing the action for him.

"You alright there? My clothes are drenched. I need to get change quickly" Joey then said, turning around and seeing his bare chest from the front was just as bad as from the back, no worse as Lauren tried to hide the blush coming to her cheeks as her body was flooded with need and want for him. She was warm, really warm as she tried to control herself as she found herself staring at the perfect lines of his chest and Lauren realised in that moment how much she missed him when she was brought back to earth by the sound of his zipper.

"Are you staying for the show then?" Joey asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Lauren narrowed her eyes, wondering what his game was and decided it was time to probably to have her best poker face on.

"Well it doesn't have an effort on me anymore, you go on, don't mind me" Lauren said, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms, regretting her words as his trousers were the next thing to go. She swallowed, trying to control herself when she stole a glance at him now, stood in his boxers, as he grabbed the towel from Lauren who handed it to him, her hand shaking which she tried to hide but Joey felt it. He smirked as he walked away slightly before bending down quickly to pull of his wet socks. Lauren tried her hardest not to stare at his bum as he came back up again. She knew she had been there for too long.

"Erm, yeah I should go" Lauren said, quickly, trying to clear her head on sexual thoughts but just seeing Joey's body like that again did things to her. As she walked into the kitchen, her head in her hands as she pushed her hair out of her face, trying to cool herself down, she didn't see the floor was wet from the rain and she had fresh socks on. Lauren went flying, screamed loudly and landed on her ankle weirdly. She gasped in pain as Joey came rushing into the room. He rushed to her side, as she held her ankle, wincing in pain.

"Lauren?" Joey asked, as she blushed, looking away as she realised he still had no top on, his clean on his hand but thankfully he had some trousers on.

"I fell over" Lauren muttered, trying to stand up but failed.

"Why wasn't you looking where you were going?" Joey asked, assumed. Lauren rolled her eyes and look at him, pulling the top from his hand.

"I got distracted" She admitted, sighing and placed the top over his chest as if to tell him to put it quick movement sent shivers through her arm. She pulled away as Joey quickly put his top on then looked at Lauren's ankle, which was becoming purple. She groaned, looking at it.

"Great, there goes the social life" Lauren said, leaning her head back.

Joey chuckled as he felt her ankle. She winced but his touch made goosebumps appear, something he noticed as he pushed her jeans back down and helped her up. Lauren found this annoying as she hated being a charity case as Joey helped her to a chair and pulled another to support her ankle. He then went to the freezer and took a bag of ice, placing it on her ankle before taking another chair sitting beside her.

"You know, for someone who is not effected anymore, your doing a pretty bad job of hiding it, I must say, Lauren" Joey told her. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Leave it out okay? I don't want to talk about it" She replied, sighing.

"Well I wanna okay. I have one thing to ask you. Why did you tell Abi you love me if you don't? Why would you lie to your sister and don't you dare say you knew I was outside because we both know that's not truth" Joey told her. Lauren groaned, leaning her head back.

"So what was that two minutes ago? You proving a point? Using your body to prove a point? Damn, I lo-" But she stopped her confession of love in time, as she saw Joey's face light up with interest.

"You were gonna say you love me wasn't you?" Joey questioned, smirking.

"You can't prove it" Lauren said, crossing her arms. He chuckled as he stood up.

"I don't need to. I know. I'm going to get you a bandage for that. Give you a bit of support" He told her. Lauren suddenly acted on impulse, grabbing his arm, looking at him intensely as she leaned up and kissed him, forgetting her deal with Lucy and just relished in kissing him as his hands found her hand and placed on her shoulder. It began passionate and quick as if they were making up for loss time. When they pulled away, Lauren looked at little shocked and Joey placed his hand on her cheek.

"What is it that's bothering you, baby? Just tell me, please. This is killing me" He told her, resting his forehead on hers. Lauren sighed, as the front door slammed shut. They quickly parted as Tanya came rushing in.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, seeing Lauren's ankle.

"I fell" Lauren replied. Tanya tutted as she lifted the ice pack from her ankle, oohing at the forming bruise.

"I'm going to get you something for that. I won't be long" Joey told them, before he left.

In the minute mart, Lucy found him.

"Bandages? Whose's hurt?" She questioned, picking them out of the basket.

"Lauren. She has hurt her ankle" Joey replied. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Drunk?" She said, giggling.

"No, she is sober actually, now if you don't mind" Joey told her, once he had paid for the bandages.

"Guess she needed to sober up after last night" Lucy said, following him.

"Whatever,Lucy. Can you go please? I need to get back to her" Joey replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to work out him as she stopped him in the doorway, her hand blocking him.

"Can you tell her that Brad is asking for her? Given what they did last night, I'm not surprised. I do hope she has taken the morning after pill. Can you check? Being the supportive cousin you are and all" Lucy replied, after a moment, smiling.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Joey questioned, as he feared the worst.

"No need. You work it out. Lauren and Brad go into a club toilets together. 10 minutes they come out looking very dodgy. Sex with a randomer in a toilet. I like that girls style" Lucy replied, as yes, Joey's worst fears came true.


	16. C16- Time For The Truth

Dare to Believe- I was off ill from college today & I knew attempting to write an update would make me feel better so enjoy & if its not up to my usual writing, it's because I was ill.

Chapter 16- Time For The Truth.

All has been sent and done now. Thank you. For everything. L xxx

Lauren stared at the text she had got from Lucy, wondering what on hell her best friend was talking about.

"I think you need to get that check over, darling" Tanya told Lauren as she brought her a cup of tea, looking at her ankle who was swelling.

"Yeah, maybe" Lauren replied, shrugging and decided to ask Joey when he got back which was now, as Tanya and Lauren heard the front open close.

"I gotta go back to work. But remember what I said, text me if there is any change" Tanya said, kissing Lauren on the cheek and left.

"Hey" Lauren said to Joey as he walked into the kitchen. She noticed he was tense and upset over something.

"I just don't get you" Joey replied after a moment, looking at her and she noticed pain in his expression and also that he couldn't stand the sight of her right now. Something which hurt Lauren as she tried to work out why.

"What are you going on, Joey?" Lauren asked, looking at him confused.

"I just had a very interesting chat with Lucy. I think you know what about" Joey told her. Lauren narrowed her eyes, as she tried to work out what was going on, then remembered the text that Lucy had sent just then and Lauren's face fell, as grabbed hold of the table, her knuckles going white.

"I'm going to kill her" Lauren whispered, as her eyes swam with tears.

"Whatever, Lauren. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do" Joey said, as she heard his voice breaking and she knew he was holding back tears. He exhaled a deep breath, placed her bandages on the table and left. She heard the front door slammed and she broke down, in floods of tears.

Hours later, Lauren was stumbling home, drunk and applying pressure to her ankle which she shouldn't of been doing. She had gone to find Lucy but couldn't find her. Then Lauren had decided to buy a bottle of vodka or two and had dragged herself in pain to the crematorium and sat under Bradley's tree, nursing her wounds. Then she didn't know if it was a higher force pushing her along but she found herself home, a mess. Her ankle and her head throbbing. Lauren tried to make it to the kitchen to throw up but she fell on her ankle again and ended up being sick on the floor, crying as she did. There was a loud sigh behind her and she turned and saw Joey.

"Living room. Now. I'll sort this. Come on, Lauren, up" Joey ordered, helping her up. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her as he helped her into the living room. There was a state of tension between them both but Lauren tried to hide it as she fell on the sofa, laying on her stomach as Joey returned to the kitchen to clear up her sick and make her a hot drink. He returned 10 minutes later and put her drink on the coffee table. Lauren looked at him, so upset and lost, it pained him to be this cold to her. She grabbed his hand and after a moment, he left her hold it.

"Why can I be such a good best friend but not a good girlfriend? That's just messed up" Lauren said, quietly as she soothed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Lauren, your drunk. Just focus on sobering up please" Joey replied, taking his hand away, sighing. She then took his hand again, sitting up. He looked at her with great detail and concern as she did.

"You need to know. You need to know the truth on why I've been killing us both for weeks" Lauren told him, as she sniffed, holding back tears. Joey sighed, not sure if he wanted to hear this what with the new information that she slept with someone else and the fact she was drunk. He sat down after a moment. Lauren leaned on his shoulder and he reluctantly put an arm around her.

"Lauren, this can wait until your sober if its easier" He replied, pushing her hair out of her face.

"No! It needs to be now. I handled things badly. You would of handled it so much better" She cried, repositioning her head on his shoulder. He sighed, as his arm got tighter around her, which came naturally and he didn't have to think about it.

"Your so perfect, it breaks my heart and I'm just a drunken mess" Lauren added, sniffling.

"Lets not go down that road, eh? We both have a differences of opinion on that" Joey replied, sighing, wondering what she was about to tell him.

"I should of told you. I thought I was being a good friend. I thought if I did this, Lucy would forgive me" Lauren told him. Joey went tense as he took in this information. He knew Lucy was involved somehow. He looked at Lauren, as if to tell her to carry on.

"She found out. She saw us and she told me to break up with you because she loves you and it hurt her. I thought I was doing the right thing" Lauren confessed. Joey groaned, placing his head in his spare hand.

"But I underestimated how much I love you. I'm so sorry-"

"Lauren, don't, please, just don't. Your making this hard as it" Joey said, cutting across her.

"You hate me don't you?" Lauren questioned, moving away from him. Joey sighed and chuckled.

"No, baby, I could never hate you. I love you too much for that. It's just-" Lauren cut across him by kissing him. He groaned as yet again she was kissing him when she was drunk and his morals were questioned as his hand found her hair and another found her waist as she was coming closer to him, moving into his lap when all the information he had learnt over the past day came flooding back to him. She loved him but she slept with someone else.

She loves you but she slept with someone else. The words rang in Joey's head as he pushed her away, shaking his head. Lauren looked at him, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly retreated from the room.

The next morning, Lauren woke up on the sofa, as flashbacks on her confession came flooding back to her. She groaned as she held her head, sitting up. Her ankle was throbbing but luckily after a quick trip to A&E yesterday with her father, it was just bruised.

Lauren knew she needed to tell Lucy the truth. Their friendship was damaged enough and now she had broke her promise, Lauren was afraid of what Lucy might do.

She walked into the hallway and saw Joey coming downstairs. She smiled a little at him but he completely ignored her which became a habit over the course of the morning.

Lucy thought her plan to get Joey back was working well and her hopes were heightened when he came into the cafe at dinner time. She smiled widely at him.

"Can I just get a coffee, Lucy, please?" He asked, not really looking at her.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge. You know that you can talk to me anytime" Lucy replied, smiling and touched his hand which he quickly pulled away, scoffing.

"This was your plan along" He said under his breath, laughing with amazement. Lucy looked at him, confused.

"You know what, forget the coffee and by the way, Lauren is a better person and friend then you ever will be because I don't think you would do the same for her, would you?" Joey questioned, before turning and leaving.

Lauren was on her laptop when her phone rang. Lucy's name flashed across the screen. She hesitated and answered.

"Hey, Lucy! What's up?" Lauren asked, trying to sound happy.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? You told Joey, that's what's up!" Lucy hissed down the phone at her.

"What he told you?" Lauren said, in disbelief.

"Yeah he did, Lauren and he gave me the crap about you being a better person and friend than me. But let me remind you, Lauren Branning, your the drunk, your the one who slept with her best friends boyfriend. Her own cousin!" Lucy exclaimed. Lauren scoffed.

"Correction, Lucy. Ex-boyfriend. We never did anything when you were together. I wouldn't do that to you" Lauren replied, standing, sighing.

"But your the one who told me to break up with him in the first place! Was this your plan to start with?" Lucy asked, full of anger and Lauren wondered where she was because she was letting off a lot anger.

"Look, Lucy, if you guys were so solid, it wouldn't of matter because you would of passed it. He kissed Whitney, that's how distracted he was from you!" Lauren replied, as she opened her bedroom door.

"Yeah and he gonna kiss another random girl or maybe sleep with her and break your heart like he did mine but no, Lauren, your so far up your own arse, you can't see it!"

Lauren scoffed as she walked down the stairs, being careful of her ankle.

"No, this is different. I know it is. I'm not stupid to let myself fall for heartbreak" Lauren told her.

"Yes you are. Just stupid drunk little Lauren. I thought I did you a favour, doing this but no, as far as I'm concerned, your welcome to him!" Lucy hissed at him. Lauren laughed as she turned, swinging on the banister and saw Joey in the kitchen who could hear her talking on the phone.

"Good, Lucy, cos I don't care anymore. You know what? I wish I told you to fuck off when you suggested this but no, I felt sorry for you because we were supposed to be friends. But not anymore, not after you have done and said. Goodbye, Lucy!" Lauren exclaimed, putting down the phone and placing it in her pocket as she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" She said to Joey as she walked in. He ignored her again.

"So you can talk to Lucy about me but you can't talk to me? I'm sorry alright. I was trying to be good friend and I know it wrecked us but we can sort it. I know we can with time" Lauren told him, hope in her voice. Joey turned out, his hands crossed.

"I respect you for what you did. You were trying to be a good friend. Though I wished you told me, that's not the problem here, Lauren" Joey replied, trying not to look at her because it was too hard. She shut the door, looking at him intensely.

"Then what is it then? Because I'm a little confused here" Lauren asked, walking towards him, trying not to fall on her ankle. He exhaled deeply.

"The fact you slept with someone else. You say you love me but you still-"

"I didn't sleep anyone else" Lauren quickly cut across him.

"But Lucy said-?"

"I lied to her. She wouldn't get off my back. I had to tell her something. I never slept with anyone else. I only kissed that one guy the day we broke up because it was the only you were gonna believe me and Lucy was egging me on and she knew I had alcohol in my system" Lauren told him, walking closer. Joey looked at her with great intensity and passion then. He walked to her, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaving his hand on her cheek, holding it. Their eyes bored into each others, as this news settled.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that" He said, his breathing becoming ragged. She looked him in the eye.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. I lov-" Lauren was cut off by Joey's lips crashing down on hers. It become passionate and quick as he backed her into the kitchen work top. She moaned quietly as their kissed deepened and their tongues fought for dominance as she felt herself being lifted onto the kitchen side. He started to unbutton her shirt so he had better access to her neck. He found her spot quickly and kissed her neck roughly. Lauren titled her head back, moaning as her body and senses got used to his touch again as her hands found his zipper as Joey pushed her shirt off her, burying his head in her neck then her chest as she pushed his trousers down and placed her hand in his boxers, moaning a little and her hand grabbing hold on him a little too much as he found her weak spot on her neck again and he groaned loudly at this.

"I've. Missed. You. So. Much" Joey said between kissing her neck and pulled down her leggings down in a fast movement.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry" Lauren replied, moaning as she titled her back as he pushed her kickers down and when his boxers were down too, he removed her hand and held it as he wrapped her legs around his waist and buried his head in her hair.

"Say it. I need to hear say it" He whispered, roughly in her ear.

"I love you, Joey. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise" Lauren said. He groaned before burying himself inside her and slammed her further into the kitchen side. Lauren gasped, letting herself adjust to him again. It had been too long as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried on kissing her neck as their breathing and speeds pick up. Lauren moaned loudly, as wave after wave of pleasure kept hitting her. Joey grunted loudly and she knew it was closer as it turned into groaning and he buried his head in her neck, saying her name as he came.

"I love you too, Lauren. Don't do that to me again. I don't think I could cope" He said quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

She climaxed a few moments later, screaming his name as she rested her head on his shoulder, panting but smiled at him.

Lucy rushed to the square in tears, furious and upset that her plan hadn't worked. She collapsed on her Uncle Arthur's bench in tears. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up and saw Derek Branning.

"Oh little Lucy Beale, what's happened now? I'm guessing either my son or niece are involved?" He questioned, sitting next to her, grinning.

"Both" Lucy muttered, pulling her legs under chin and rested it on her knees.

"Care to share?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucy was about to tell him where to go but decided this may actually work in her favour.

"I just hate them both! Lauren. Argh. She is so pretty compared to me. I wish she didn't have them looks at time. Joey. He just keeps breaking my heart over and over again. Now they both have broke my heart" Lucy cried. Derek pulled a tissue and handed it to her. She took it and wiped her running mascara.

"And how is that, Little Lucy?" Derek then asked, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Them. They are sleeping together. Claiming its love. Well it makes me sick" Lucy exclaimed. Derek stared at her, not believing his ears about his son and his niece.

"Are you sure, Lucy? I can't have you spreading lies like this" Derek questioned, his face like thunder. She grabbed her phone and handed it to him, showing him texts from Lauren.

"Look! I thought if I played the friendship card, she'll end it which she did but then texted me begging for another way for us to be friends again saying she loves him and that it kills her seeing Joey heartbroken. What about me?!" Lucy replied, as another fresh set of tears poured as Derek stared at the texts, with his mouth open.

"I just wish I could hurt her like she has hurt me. Proper lasting damage" Lucy added, close to screaming. Derek sighed, handing her back her phone and placed an arm around her comforting her, which was weird for Lucy to experience but she was too busy crying she didn't push him away but she had no idea how much her words were gonna come back and haunt her.

So what's Derek gonna do?!

Argh, wait and see :D xoxo


	17. C17- Pushed Beyond Your Breaking Point

Dare To Believe- The end of this chapter marks the start of mine and the amazing Miss Laura's collab. I texted her the idea & she loved it so much she wanted on board! So I'll write at the start of any chapters if she has wrote any scenes/chapters :) anyways enjoy this chapter before some major, major, MAJOR drama :D xxxx

Chapter 17- Pushed Beyond Your Breaking Point.

_"I just wish I could hurt her like she has hurt me. Proper lasting damage" _

Lauren and Joey's relationship began to repair over the coming days whilst Lucy became under more and more stress. With the businesses piling on top of themselves, looking after Bobby and increasing pressure from Derek about keeping quiet about telling him about Lauren and Joey, because she regretted, she did. Though she acted like a bitch all the time, Lauren would always be her best friend.

Unaware of Lucy's problems, Lauren flopped off Joey and laid next to him after reaching their climaxes.

"That.. Was" Lauren struggling for words as she caught her breath.

"Yeah" Joey simply said as he caught his own breath. She then laughed. He looked at her confused. She then giggled at his reaction.

"I was just thinking. I should be on top more often" Lauren told him, smirking.

"No complaints from me, babe" Joey replied, still out of breath as Lauren grabbed one of the bed covers and wrapped it around her else.

"Oscar is due back from school soon. I'm afraid to say I'm kicking you out" Lauren told him, rolling onto her side, smirking.

"I'm due at work anyways. Sharon wants me to do a stock check and clean out the cloakroom" Joey replied, rolling his eyes and kissed her quickly.

"Sounds fun" Lauren said, smiling.

"It would be if you came in?" Joey told her, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If I'm not stuck with Oscar, I will promise I will" She replied, kissing him again before they got changed.

Lucy found Lauren's number again in her phone as she debated whenever or not to call her again. She sighed, deciding to cut her losses and rang her. It went to voicemail. Lucy sighed and hung up.

Meanwhile, Lauren found her brother was very hyperactive from his day at school. She laughed as he ran around the living room then decided it was probably better to stop him. She ran after him.

"I need to go and confirm these sitting numbers to the venue. Half an hour, please, Lauren. That's all I'm asking" Tanya said, walking into the room. Lauren checked her watch.

"It's fine. You go. Me and Oscar can have some fun, can we?" Lauren replied, looking at Oscar and pulled a stupid face, lifting up and balancing him on her hip.

"Lozza!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around her. Lauren giggled and rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Just so I'm sure. You won't be bringing a date to the wedding?" Tanya asked, smiling at her daughter.

"What gives you that idea, Mum?" Lauren questioned, walking closer to her, rebalancing Oscar as she did.

"I don't know. I just thought you could bring that boyfriend of yours" Tanya replied, grinning.

"You think I have a boyfriend?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think. I know. It's all in your body language and attitude before your deny it" Tanya told her. Lauren scoffed but then realised she wanted to tell her mum everything. She wasn't scared or ashamed.

"I'll see what I can do" Lauren said, blushing a little. Tanya squealed a little and kissed her cheek then Oscar's before leaving.

"Come on, What do you want to do then, Little Man?" Lauren asked, looking at her brother.

"Glitter!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands, his eyes full of joy and excitement. She rolled her eyes as she put him down.

When Tanya and Max returned, Lauren got ready to go out.

"Off to see that boyfriend of yours?" Tanya asked, from the kitchen, walking into the hallway to Lauren.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Max pipped up, walking from the living room.

"I told you Lauren had a boyfriend. She is just careful on the details" Tanya told him. Max looked from his daughter to his fiancé.

"And when was I gonna hear about this?" He demanded, looking at Lauren who rolled her eyes and giggled as she put on her jacket.

"Soon. I hope. Anyways. Can I go now? Can't keep him waiting can I?" She replied, zipping up her jacket.

"No, you can't, darling. See you later. Have fun" Tanya said, laughing at Max's reaction as Lauren walked out.

She walked to small walk to R&R. Her phone rang, Lauren pulled it out and saw Lucy's number. She sighed and rejected the call as she walked in the club, calling Joey's name when he sneaked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She jumped a little then relaxed when she saw who it was as he kissed the side of her neck then stopped.

"Babe, why do you have glitter in your hair?" He questioned, touching the strands of her hair with flickers of blue and gold glitter in.

"Oscar. He decided to tip glitter over me" Lauren replied, giggling.

"Oh. I like. But I wasn't aware that Christmas came a month early. So keep the glitter to the actual presents and tree please" Joey told her. Lauren rolled her eyes and turned and kissed him.

"I gotta clean the cloakroom. But your welcome to come" Joey said, sighing, pulling away, taking her hand.

"You with a feather duster? Yes please!" Lauren exclaimed, giggling following him.

Cleaning is a simple job but watching Joey do it was very attractive to Lauren for some reason. She was sure he knew this and the little other movements that exposed his body more were on purpose like she didn't know how many more times he was going to bend down, clean a corner and make his already tight trousers expose more on his bum. The 4th time he did, Lauren was sat on one of the bench, her legs crossed, her head leaning on her hand, smirking to herself when a reminder of her talk with her parents brought her back to earth.

"So my parents know I have a boyfriend. Mum guessed and after the first denial, I didn't tell her no. I didn't say who. I thought we could that together?" Lauren said, smiling as Joey stood up and looked at her.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Yes don't you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, taking her hands and she stood up.

"I want whatever you want, baby. You know that" He replied, brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Lauren smiled and kissed him. It was meant to a brief kiss but Joey deepened it and pushed her against the wall. She moaned as he pushed her jacket off and kissed her exposed neck.

"I love it when you watch me. Want me. You get that sexy look in your eye. Makes me want you even more" He whispered in her ear as he turned her around, unzipping her dress and kissing her exposed back, helping her out as she stepped out her dress. No one was due for at least half an hour which made him want to take his time as he showered her neck and back with kisses as Lauren leaned on the wall for support, moaning softly as Joey found her tights, pushing them down before moving her kickers aside and lightly rubbing circles against her as his spare hand pushed aside her hair and kissed her neck again before unhooking her bra, pushing it aside and his spare hand found one of her breast's, squeezing it slightly as he inserted a finger in her warm sex. Lauren gasped, thankful for the shut door then decided Joey was wearing too many clothes. She grabbed his hand from between her legs and turned him around, kissing him hard.

"My girl in control. That's what I like to see" Joey told her, as she brought the kiss and kissed his neck as she started to unbutton his shirt. His new one. The last one was sat ruined and now hers in her wardrobe. The urge to rip this one off to was strong and she bit down on her lip.

"Now I know that look, Lauren. And as much as l would love you to rip this one off, I don't think I can affo-" His words were cut off because Lauren had managed to unzip his trousers without him realising and her hand was in his boxers, pumping away.

"Oh baby, you know me too well" Joey told her, pulling her in a kiss.

"I don't want to rip it off anyways. I want you to take it off. It's sexier to watch you do it" Lauren replied, taking her hand out of her boxers and crossing her arms, waiting for him to do it. He looked at her, smirking at her sexily as her eyes lit with mischief as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Lauren bit her lip again, as a smirk came across. Once he had unbuttoned it, he chucked it across the floor and grabbed Lauren, slamming her against the wall again. She moaned.

"Oh, you insatiable woman, I can't wait for the world to know your mine and only mine" Joey said, pulling down his boxers and entering her. Lauren gasped as he pulled her into kiss before kissing her neck, her chest before kissing her again as they picked up speed.

"Oh God, I love you so much" Lauren moaned, leaning her head back and holding his head as he took one of her breast's in his mouth as he rode her faster, their breathing and speeds going through the roof as he made his way back up her chest, kissing her everywhere.

"Not as much as I love you" He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Joey was everywhere. He lit a fuse inside Lauren she never knew had. She was on fire for him. And it consumed her entire being. A groan from Joey told her he was close as he buried his head in her neck, wrapping her leg around his waist as they climaxed together, calling out each others name.

"I have a voicemail from Lucy. Do you think I should listen?" Lauren asked, checking her phone as Joey zipped her dress back up, kissing her shoulder.

"Up to you, babe. But if you do let me listen too" He replied as he moved on unbuttoned his shirt back up. Lauren sighed and decided to listen.

_Lauren, I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I did something stupid. I'm so sorry. You are my best friend. I should of realised. Please, I need you. I get it. You guys love each other, you do. Just forgive me, please. I'm gonna be in the cafe doing accounts most of the night. _

Lauren sighed, handing her phone to Joey so he could listen. Once he had, he handed her phone back.

"It's up to you, Lauren. But just be careful" Joey told her. She nodded.

"Let me just hear her out?" She asked.

Lucy had come to the conclusion Lauren wasn't coming. She sighed as she pushed aside her paperwork, it hitting the floor as she went to the cooker and put on a pan of water on. She stared it as it started to boil, not sure why she had put it on as it began to steam when she was sure she could hear shouts of her name but she ignored them as tears began to fall and Lucy screamed, chucking the pan off the cooker and behind her. She heard a splash and a gasp. She turned around and saw Lauren, dripping with the hot water then Lucy scream out a cry loudly as Lauren let out a scream as her skin started to burn.


	18. C18- Deal or no Deal

Dare To Believe- Some of the scenes in this chapter were co wrote by Laura:) xoxo

Chapter 18- Deal or No Deal.

"Lauren! Oh my god" Lucy said, rushing forwards as she grabbed Lauren and pulled her towards the sink, taking off her jacket and nearly threw up on the spot as Lucy saw Lauren's burning skin. She quickly grabbed a bucket, filling it with cold water and chucked it over her. Lauren narrowed her eyes at the girl, as she held back tears over the pain sending heat waves through her body.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Just you will be fine. I'm so sorry. Please, don't look dow-"

"LUCY!" Lauren screamed, hot tears pouring when she saw the extent of the damage forming on her body.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Lucy whispered before taking her phone and phoned an ambulance.

"My friend. She got hot water on her. Her skin is burning. I need help please. Lucy's Cafe, just off Albert Square, in the Market. Thank you" Lucy said, quickly before hanging up and kept applying cold water to Lauren's burns which covered her neck and she had to unzip Lauren's dress as they covered her stomach.

"Oh my god, Lauren, I'm so sorry. It was an accident" Lucy said for the millionth time.

"Luce, please, stop it, can you just call Joey please?" Lauren asked, wincing as the pain hit her again, trying to hold back tears.

"Lauren, please not, until we have worked out we are saying" Lucy cried, as she wondered how badly scarred her friend was gonna be.

"Please, get him, I need him here" Lauren whimpered as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry. You love him don't you?" Lucy questioned, as she looked outside, as they heard the sirens.

"Yes, Lucy, more than I'd dare admit so can you just get him please?" Lauren replied as the ambulance pulled up outside. The paramedics came rushing in after a moment, seeing to her straight.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I'm so-"

"Lucy, I swear to God, if you say your sorry one more time, I will not responsible for my actions" Lauren exclaimed, wincing when when her burns stung and the paramedics were doing the best they could as they put her on stretcher.

"Okay, what can I do?" Lucy asked, looking helpless.

"Just get Joey, please" Lauren replied, as the paramedics began to see to her.

"Lauren, please, jus-"

"LUCY!"

Lucy nodded, holding back tears and rushed out into the market where she saw Fatboy and Poppy walking through the square.

"Luc, what is it? What's happened?" Fatboy asked worriedly, looking at the ambulance.

"I didn't mean to do it. Lauren. It was an accident. She is gonna hate me forever" Lucy replied, running her hands through her hair.

"Lucy? What is happening?" Poppy asked, grabbing Lucy's arms seeing she was going into shock.

"She wants Joey. I need to go and get him" Lucy said, making an attempt to leave but Poppy stopped her.

"You go. I'll stay" She said to Fatboy as they shared a glance, pulling Lucy into her, as he hurried off.

Fatboy came running into R&R almost knocking the customer off their feet as he hurried over to Joey behind the bar.

"Fats, where's the fire?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow, chuckling a little.

"Lauren. You need to come. There's been some sort of accident with Lucy" he informed him. Joey stared at him, taking in this information and then hurried out from behind the bar and was out of the club and onto the market without waiting for Fatboy rushing down to the cafe, just as Lauren was brought out on a stretcher.

"What the hell happened?" Joey asked the paramedic as they started eased her into the ambulance then saw Lucy crying hysterically with Poppy comforting her.

"What did you to do to my girlfriend, Lucy? Tell me!" Joey shouted at her.

"Joey..." Lauren coughed behind him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey baby, your gonna be okay. I'm going to make sure of it" Joey told her, turning around, his voice calm, all anger gone as he brushed her hair out of her face as the paramedics finished putting her into the ambulance, following her in with a look of anger at Lucy, the doors were shut. He didn't let go off Lauren's hand as the vehicle started.

Her body hurt. From her neck to her stomach, her skin stung…

"Joey" She whispered as the ambulance began to move

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here, I promise" He assured her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"She didn't mean it. She didn't know I was there" Lauren told him, smiling a little though she was in a lot of pain.

"What did she do, Lauren? Don't be careful on the details either" Joey replied, not taking his eyes off her, as he tried to take in the change in her skin. They looked like burns, very bad burns but he couldn't work out what Lucy had done for Lauren to get them.

"She was boiling some water. She had a fit of anger but I know she didn't know I was there" She cried. Joey stared at her, as this sank in, not believing Lucy could do something like this by accident.

"I'm going to be ugly" Lauren added, quietly tears falling from her eyes.

"Listen, you could never, ever, ever be ugly to me. You're beautiful. You're gonna be fine, I promise" Joey replied but she knew he was lying.

Joey kept his hand entwined in hers, his free hand stroking the hair out of her face and the tears from her eyes every so often, and then Lauren was wheeled off as they arrived at the hospital.

It was hours before they heard anything. Max, Tanya, Abi and Joey waited in the holding room for what seemed like days. Lucy, meanwhile was making a statement to the police then decided to go and see Lauren. She owned her that much.

Abi had began to break down next to Joey and he put a comforting arm around her as she cried.

"Lauren's a fighter. She will be fine. I'm sure of it" Joey told her bit he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure at all. It had killed him to see the growing burns on her skin and the pain that she had tried to hide from him. He felt Abi nod as she sniffed as the doctor came out. All 4 of them shot up, waiting for news.

"We have managed to control the burns. They will heal, with skin grafts but I'm afraid there will be scarring" The doctor told them. Tanya let a cry as Max held her and Abi flung herself at Joey, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug but was more bothered about Lauren.

"When can we see her?" He asked, taking Abi's hands from his back and placed them down, smiling a little at her.

"Now. But not for long. Lauren needed her rest. The fight isn't over yet" The doctor replied as they followed the doctor when Abi stopped her parents.

"Give them a moment" Abi said, looking at Joey as he carried on following the doctor. Max and Tanya shared a look of confusion then nodded and sighed.

Lauren smiled at Joey as he walked in.

"Don't even start doing that. Don't smile like everything is okay" Joey told her, sitting down and taking a hand, taking note of the bandages on her neck. Her others were covered by her nightgown.

"I know but tell me it will be. That this won't change things between us" Lauren replied, sighing a little.

"Of course it won't. Why would you suggest such a thing? It's gonna take more than Lucy Beale's vengeance to keep me away" Joey said, looking at her and tucking her hair behind her ear, being careful of her bandages as he dropped his hand, looking at them.

"They said they would scar badly" Lauren told him, quietly.

"I don't care. It won't change a thing" Joey replied, squeezing her hand.

"You say that now but.."

"We are not talking about this, Lauren. I love you. No matter what. Your stuck with me"

She sighed and nodded, smiling a little.

"I should go. Your parents will want to see you. I'll see you later. I promise" He told her, kissing her forehead and left.

Tanya stood outside Lauren's room, looking through the window, looking at the interaction between Lauren and Joey, trying to understand what she seeing then she saw him kiss her daughters forehead and then wondered what the nature of their relationship was. Tanya looked away and walked towards Max as Joey walked out of her room and then Derek appeared about them.

"How is she? I heard from Fatboy" Derek said, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"She is okay but not out of the woods yet" Max replied, taking Tanya's hand and walked in to see their daughter.

Joey tried to make a quick exit to avoid breathing the same air as Derek when his father put a hand up to stop him.

"Terrible business, this isn't it? I wondered what was going through Lucy Beale's mind to do this" He said to Joey, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, what do you want?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you think this was on purpose because I have reason to believe so" Derek questioned, ignoring the question. Joey sighed.

"Go on, your dying to tell me ain't you?" Joey replied, sitting down.

"It's appears that Lauren and Lucy had argument about something. Don't know what but I was one she vented to. I think her words were 'I just wish I could hurt her like she has hurt me. Proper lasting damage' makes you wonder what Lauren did for her to say that" Derek told him. Joey's blood boiled and he exhaled deeply as he walked off when he bumped into Lucy walking to visiting Lauren.

"How is-"

"Proper lasting damage, Luce? Proper lasting damage?! Right come with me, I will show you your proper lasting damage" He cut across her, almost spitting as he grabbed her arm, pulling her up to Lauren's room, as Lucy feared what she would see. Abi walked towards them but Joey pushed past her, taking Lucy to the window overlooking Lauren's room.

"They say she will scar. For life. You pleased with yourself?" Joey questioned, making Lucy in the window as Derek sat back, smirking.

"I'm sorry" Lucy whispered, nearly crying.

"Oh, your sorry. Well that makes everything better does it?"Joey asked, releasing his grip on Lucy and crossed his arms.

"Come on Joe, this isn't helping anyone" Derek then said, standing up, trying to grab his arm and pulled him away but Joey stopped him. Derek then pulled his arm, taking him aside. Joey stared at him.

"Your making this pretty obvious you know?" Derek hissed at him. Joey looked at him then at Lucy then exhaled, realising that he knew.

"That bitch has took revenge too far. Excuse me for showing her" Joey replied, quietly, pointing at Lucy who was crying as Abi narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms as she walked in to see Lauren.

"Yes, I know, son. All it takes for me to make a statement about her comments and she is gone for good. Then you and your... girlfriend can live happy end after, that's how it goes right?" Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow. Joey rolled his eyes then took this in.

"Alright, what do you get out of this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"A father-son relationship. Me and you. Fresh start. I'll make the statement and your free to date who you want, no questions or comments" Derek replied, crossing his arms, smirking a little. Joey sighed as he took this in, looking at Lucy and thinking of Lauren, exhaling deeply he made his choice.

"Deal"


	19. C19- Fight or Flight

Dare to Believe- short chapter Ish & again scenes from both me and Laura in this :D xxx

Chapter 19- Fight or Flight?

Lauren woke up the next morning, thinking she was at home in her bed and she would either turn over and find Joey or she would have to sneak to his room for morning cuddles. As she tried to turn over, a sharp pain filled her neck and stomach then it came back to her. Lucy. The pan of boiling hot water. The pain. The unbelievable pain as her skin began to burn. She felt her neck and felt the soft texture of bandages on her left side and followed it down to her collarbone. It ended there. It was a huge patch. She felt the other side of her neck and only found a tiny bit of bandage compared to her left side. Lauren sighed as she gently lift her nightgown up by the collar and saw plaster and bandages near her ribs. She noticed the water had mainly hit her left side. Her right side was barely touched. Lauren let out a squeal and flapping her arms, as she screamed and cried, because she knew what this meant. The nurse, Lauren thought her name was Emily, came running in.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Her name badge confirmed her name to be Emily.

"No, I'm not!" She exclaimed, crying as Emily tried to calm her.

"What is it? Pain? Do you want your dressings looked at? Just be careful, yeah" Emily told her, laying her back down, tucking the bed sheets in.

"I'm ugly. I'm a freakshow. You shouldn't let me out of here. I'll scare all the kids" Lauren whispered, looking down.

"This is common for burn victims but I can assure you, Lauren, your not ugly and everything will turn out okay" Emily replied, sighing, as she checked Lauren's notes.

"You have to say. Your trained to. I'm gonna be alone forever" She moaned, sighing.

"I don't think that's true, Lauren. I came to check on you before I sent him in. I believe your boyfriend is here" Emily said, sitting up and smiling.

"Joey?" Lauren asked, looking up, her voice suddenly full of hope and excitement.

"I'll send him in, shall I?" Emily replied. Lauren nodded, smiling. Emily also nodded and left. A moment later, Joey came in, smiling.

"Hello, beautiful" He said, sitting down and kissed her the cheek. Lauren rolled her eyes at his comment. Something he saw but ignored it. There was an awkward moment of silence before Joey decided to fill it.

"So do they say when you can come home?"

Lauren shook her head, sighing.

"There's something we should talk about. About us. Abo-"

"Don't even think about it, Lauren"

She stared at him, as he shook his head at her.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Your gonna break up with me again. Don't. You promised me" Joey told her. Lauren sighed.

"Things are different now. I'm different" She replied.

"No your not. Your still Lauren. My dramatic, amazing, beautiful Lauren" He told her, squeezing her hand.

"Don't tell me what you think I need to hear. Tell me the truth. I'm ugly!" She exclaimed. Joey sighed, standing up, brushing her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"See? You can't even kiss me properly" Lauren muttered, pulling her hand away, crossing her arms. He opened his mouth to speak when Abi came through the door.

"Hey guys, I stalled Mum and Dad at the shop in case you guys were talking or anything" She said to them, smiling at them.

"We are done here anyways" Lauren replied, quietly, crossing her arms. Joey sighed, going to kiss her but she moved so he kissed her cheek instead.

"I'll be back later. I promise" He said then left.

Tanya stood outside Lauren's room, talking about what would happen when she got home with Emily.

"Okay that's good. So how is she today?" Tanya asked, looking at Lauren talking to Abi through the window.

"Better now her boyfriend has been. Her whole face lit up when I told her he was here" Emily replied, smiling.

"He was here?" Tanya questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, left about ten minutes ago when her sister came. He is gonna be good for her when she gets out I can see it. Very supportive when he came. Now, if you excuse me, I have other patients to see to but tell Lauren I will back to check on her later" Emily said before leaving as Max turned up with some coffee.

"Her boyfriend has been here. Left when Abi came. I just want to know who it is, Max" Tanya said, taking the coffee from him.

"Let her do it her own time, babe. She has been through a lot" Max replied. She sighed and nodded.

Joey arrived back on the hospital after going back to the Square to get a shower, something to eat and to get some stuff for Lauren. He made his way into her room and saw she was sleeping, the food she'd been given by the nurses on her cabinet, her appetite still not there. Joey sighed and placed the bag on the end of the bed before sitting down, taking her hand in his.

"You know I'm no good with words" He sighed "so I'm gonna tell you this while you're asleep so that I can say it without being interrupted. Lauren, I love you, and it frightens the hell out of me but I do. I love you so much and no matter what you think you look like, you're always gonna look beautiful to me because that's what you are, to me, to everyone, scars or no scars"

Lauren was actually awake but kept her eyes shut, listening to Joey's every word, trying not to change her facial expression as she listened to him tell me he loved her and no matter what.

He thinks I'm beautiful Lauren thought to herself

She tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell, she hoped Joey wouldn't notice. Lauren didn't want him to know she was awake because she wouldn't know what to say to him. As much as she hated the fact that it did, she felt like them accident had changed things between them. She had felt it earlier.

Joey was aware Lauren was awake as he saw her eyes flutter as stray tears fell down her cheek. He sighed and smiled weakly, keeping her hand clasped in hers, hoping things would be okay. As he placed his hand on her forehead, he felt her tense but he quickly kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I will be back soon. I love you" He told her, before leaving.

Joey quietly shut the door, trying to let Lauren fall asleep. He sighed and turned around and saw Ian.

"Lucy wants to know how she is. You need to know this was an accident. You should know that she would never do something like this on purpose" Ian told him. Joey exhaled deeply, sighing, crossing his arms.

"The odds are against her at the moment, Ian, mate" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"She wants to see her. Please. Just let her see her. 5 minutes" Ian begged.

"She here?" Joey questioned, looking around.

"She is the car but-" Joey didn't let him finished, rushing past him and running downstairs. He saw Ian's car, parked in the car park and the back of Lucy in the passengers seat. He rushed to the side of the car, knocking on the window. She looked at him, a little scared.

"Come on, Lucy. Out. Now. We gotta talk" Joey told her. She sighed and undid her seat belt. He moved as she stepped out.

"Can you just leave it out, please? You can't make me feel any better then I already do" Lucy moaned, holding her head.

"No. I won't, Lucy. That girl in there-" Joey stopped, taking an exhale of a breath as he held back, refusing to cry in front of Lucy Beale of all people. He sighed as he started to walk away but then stopped, walking back towards her.

"You know what I do everyday? What I make sure is my daily job? That I make sure I do before I go to sleep?" Joey questioned. Lucy looked him, confused, shaking her head.

"I make sure she knows. I makes she knows she is beautiful because she doesn't know it. And you know, I just manage to convince her and that makes me happy but now? Because of you, her already low self esteem has hit a new low so my job gets a little harder because she will always be beautiful no matter what you throw her way, literally and I will make sure she knows it, no matter what" Joey replied, exhaling deeply as he felt like he was gonna cry again.

"I'm sorry! It was an acc-"

"Shut up, Lucy! I know what you said to my Dad!" He exclaimed, cutting across her. Lucy stared at him, shocked. When a police car pulled up outside the hospital and she realised they were for her, as they walked towards her.

"Lucy Beale? Could you come down to the station with us please?" A officer said, placing an hand on her arm. She sighed and nodded, with a look of hurt at Joey, she followed the officers.


	20. C20-Honour & Protection

Dare To Believe- Sorry I've been MIA all day. Was at college then I went to the theatre then had to recover because I decided to wear my heals to the hilly Sheffield for the theatre. Never clever!:) Anyways here is update, as ever I had help from the amazing Laura :D

Chapter 20- Honour & Protection.

Lauren was finally told that she would be leaving hospital 4 days after entering. This made her happy and also very scared as Emily began to talk to her about what the next stages were when Abi and Joey walked in, smiling at Lauren.

"I'll leave you to it" Emily said, leaving the room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Abi asked, sitting down.

"Good. I'm surprised Lucy hasn't been yet" Lauren replied, looking around, half expecting her to jump out.

"She'll stay away if she had sense" Joey muttered under his breath, pacing at the end of Lauren's bed. Abi rolled her at this as Lauren stared at him, confused.

"Lucy is on an assault charge. She can't come near you" Abi told her. Lauren widened her eyes at this, looking from Joey to Abi back to Joey as she took this in.

"It was an accident!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing.

"Don't protect her, Lauren, please, don't do that, she needed to pay for what she has done" Joey replied, leaning on the bottom of the bed, staring at her. Abi sighed.

"You didn't hear what she said to Uncle Derek, Lauren. She said she wanted to do proper lasting damage to you and she has" Abi told her, leaning back on her chair, sighing.

"Venting, no doubt. This is Lucy. We are talking about!" Lauren cried, looking desperately at the both of them and suddenly was interested in why Joey was acting strangely.

"Lauren, please, can you just lea-"

"Abi, can you give me and Joey a minute, please?" Lauren asked, cutting across Abi, her eyes not leaving Joey as he continued to pace the bottom of the room. Abi nodded and left.

"Okay, out with it, what's wrong?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing is wrong, Lauren. Everything is fine. Your coming home!" He replied, sitting next to her taking her hand, trying to provide a distraction.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you this once. Have you got anything to do with what Derek is saying" Lauren asked. Joey quickly shook his head, hating lying but he remembered his deal. Derek has added another part to it earlier in the morning. That Joey couldn't tell Lauren about it.

"Promise me?" She questioned. He sighed.

"I promise. What Derek does is none of my concern" Lauren nodded at this and smiled. Then Emily walked back in.

"I'm sorry, Joey your going to have to leave. I want Lauren to get some rest before we sent her home" She said. He nodded and quickly kissed Lauren which made her sad because she couldn't remember the last time they kissed properly.

_Lauren was in the cafe again and the hot water was over her again, burning and piercing her skin as slowly took it, layer by layer, as she screamed in pain. She tried to shout for Joey but found her voice was hoarse so no sound came out. _

_Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of her. Lauren looked into it and the burning stopped, replacing by scars, ugly, bright red, scars that covered her face, neck and body. She screamed at the sight and then heard laughing behind her. She turned around and saw Joey. _

_"Joey, you came!" She said, running towards, trying to hug him but he held up a hand, stopping her. _

_"Lauren, look at you. Your a freak. A ugly mess. That no one loves. I wish I stayed with Lucy. Just look at you!" He replied, grabbing her arm tightly and forced her to look in the mirror as she began crying and Joey's laughing got louder... _

Lauren felt tight arms around her, trying to keep her in place as she tried to move.

"Lauren, wake up, your dreaming, baby. It's okay. Just open your eyes" Joey's soothing voice filled her ears, blocking out the sounds of his evil laughter she was hearing her in her head. She opened her eyes as she turned her head, looking at him, lifting her hand to touch his face.

"Joey?" She asked quietly, as in shock. He smiled at her little. She repeated his name before wrapping her arms around him, crying a little.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here" Joey to her, gently stroking her hair.

"Please don't leave me" Lauren cried, tightly wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be silly, baby, I'm never leaving you" Joey replied, as he settled her back down onto the bed, going to kiss her but she moved away.

"Lauren?" He asked, a little worried.

"Don't kiss me unless your gonna really kiss me. Don't give me little ones in hope you won't break me" She replied, crossing her arms, looking away.

"Lauren, your in ho-"

"Wouldn't of stop you before! Oh I forgot I'm different. You don't find me attractive any more"

Joey stared at her, narrowing his eyes at her, exhaling deeply.

"Don't be silly. Of course I find you attractive, you beautiful girl" He told her, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Then why won't you kiss me properly, Joey? I miss you, I miss-" Her words were cut off by crashing his lips down to hers, passionately, his hands finding her hair and pulling slightly as he pushed her down onto the bed. Lauren moaned quietly as she returned the kiss, crying a little from happiness, her nightmare a million miles away as he began to pull away. She pouted at him.

"Emily will have my guts for garters if she sees us. I have to go, beautiful, I have to go and help Abi out to set your room up. I'll see you later" Joey told her, kissing her again quickly and left. Lauren felt her bruised lips, smirking.

"Lauren seems very happy. Giddy in fact" Tanya commented, leaving her room half an hour later.

"She is coming home, that's why, Tan" Max replied, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, that's not it, her boyfriend has been that's why!" Tanya said, smiling.

"Babe, only Joey and Abi have been this morning. Emily told me" Tanya nodded and sighed as Max decided to go and talk to his daughter about their plans. Emily joined Tanya a moment later.

"I am certain Lauren is going to fine with your support and Joey's support as well" Emily told her, smiling.

"Yeah, Joey is good to her isn't he?" Tanya said, looking at Max and Lauren as they spoke.

"Yes he is, very. Joey happens to be one of the most supportive boyfriends I have ever come across" Emily replied. Tanya whipped her head, around staring at the young doctor, reeling in what she just said.

"Right, I'm going to go and get her creams. Won't be long" Emily added, before leaving as Tanya tried to make sense of what was just said when it all made sense. Of course Joey is Lauren's boyfriend, Tanya thought as she placed her head in hands. This fact was pushed aside by the cousins fact but it actually made perfect sense to Tanya now and explained a lot of things.

Lauren's nightmare that night was the same but instead of Joey, it was Lucy, taunting her.

Abi got settled back in bed after needing to use the bathroom when she heard Lauren murmuring. Thinking nothing of it, she shut her eyes again but Lauren's voice began to get louder, calling Joey's name. Abi climbed out of bed and saw Lauren was moving around in bed. She was having a nightmare. Worriedly, Abi hurried down the stairs to Joey in the living room, thankfully he wasn't asleep, he was still awake watching TV.

"Abs, what's the matter?" He questioned worriedly, sitting up

"It's Lauren. I think she's having a nightmare" Abi informed him

"Okay. Sit down here and I'll go" He replied, standing up, remembering her nightmare from earlier.

"Joey, is she gonna be okay?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow

"She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it" He assured her, squeezing her shoulder

Abi smiled and he smiled back, making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he made his way up the stairs.

Joey reached Lauren and Abi's bedroom door and heard sobbing coming from inside. Sighing, he made his way inside, Lauren turning to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby" He sighed, hurrying over to her, pulling her into him as she started to cry again

"I had a nightmare again" She proclaimed "It was horrible, Joey. Really horrible"

"It's okay. It wasn't real. I'm here" Joey assured her, stroking her hair softly as he held her

"It felt so real. I was trapped, Joey. I couldn't get out" She admitted, her tears subsiding

"You're fine, baby, you're fine" He replied, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

A little while later, he pulled away and she stopped him grabbing a hold of Joey's hand.

"Where're you going? You're not leaving me, are you?" Lauren questioned, worry and upset in her eyes

"I'm just gonna go and get us a drink" He informed her "and then I'm gonna get Abi to come back up"

"No" she replied, grabbing his hand again "Don't leave me, Joey, please"

"Okay" Joey stated, smiling reassuringly "I'll take Abi's bedding down to her"

Lauren nodded and smiled weakly, moving her pillows so she could sit up in bed until he returned. Joey grabbed Abi's bedding and made his way downstairs and into the living room.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" she enquired as he walked into the room.

"Is it okay if you stay down here tonight?" Joey asked "I'm having trouble calming her down. She's really upset"

"Can I go and see her? Maybe I can help?" Abi suggested

"No, it's fine, Abs, really. You get some sleep" He replied

She sighed, nodded and took her bedding off him, smiled and said goodnight, making my way into the kitchen to make Lauren and him a drink before going back upstairs, shutting the door behind him.

"Is Abi okay?" she asked

"She's fine" Joey replied "She's just worried about you"

"I'm fine now you're here" Lauren admitted as he handed her the drink he had made her.

Joey smiled and she moved over to the other side of her bed, him climbing in. When they had finished their drinks he set their empty mugs on the bedside table and they settled down to sleep, Lauren resting her head on Joey's chest as he stroked her hair, watching her as she fell asleep.

He wasn't aware though that Tanya saw him leave her room the following morning, confirming everything she needed to know.


	21. C21- Misunderstandings & Pride

Dare to Believe- Wish I could take credit but most of this chapter is Miss Laura's work with my editing & adding :)

Chapter 21- Misunderstandings & Pride.

Lauren woke up the next morning, turning over, expecting to see and feel Joey but found the other side of her bed cold and empty. She sighed a little as she grabbed her dressing gown and headed downstairs to find him at the breakfast table. She sat down next to him, his hand lightly squeezing hers under the table but she pulled away, focusing her attention of her cereal. Joey looked at her confused but quickly hid it as Max and Tanya returned into the kitchen.

"Lauren, it's the bridesmaid fitting tomorrow, remember?" Tanya asked. Lauren nodded as she took a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She was dreading it to be honest.

"Yes, 2 o'clock on the dot?" She replied, smiling.

"On the dot" Tanya said, smiling as she kissed Max goodbye and left.

"Half an hour, Joey, then I want you at work okay, I have wedding plans to see to" Max told him before leaving himself. Lauren continued to eat her breakfast, as she sadly remembered what the situation would of been a week ago with a empty house. She dragging Joey upstairs quickly fitting in some needed time alone or a morning shower. She sighed as she placed her spoon down.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Joey asked, his voice sounding a million miles away to her.

"Not really, why did you leave this morning?" She asked, taking her spoon, taking her cereal on the spoon and then it slide back off. She repeated this action over and over.

"I heard your Mum. I didn't want to get us in trou-"

"Never stopped you before. You know I like waking next to you but I guess you don't care anymore" Lauren said, cutting across him and rushing upstairs back to her room. A few moments later, Joey knocked on her door, asking to come in before walking in. She stared at him.

"I did knock but yeah.." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Can you just leave me alone please?" Lauren begged, turning around m, as he grabbed her arm, lightly.

"Just go, just go. I can't cope. I can't cope with the barely touching me, barely kissing me, barely anything! I'm sick of it, just get out, please" She exclaimed, turning around, pushing him out of her room, nearly crying.

"Lauren!" She slammed the door as she slid down it, crying, quietly.

Joey knocked on the door again but she ignored him as she tried to calm her tears.

"Joey? What's going on?" Abi asked from behind him.

"Lauren. Can you talk to her please? I need to go to work" Joey replied. Abi nodded and watched him go, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Joey, can you just go away please?!" Lauren hissed through the door.

"It's not Joey, it's Abi" Lauren sighed at the sound of her sisters voice and let her in.

"So what's this about Lauren?" Abi asked, sitting down on the floor, opposite her, crossing her legs.

"Apart from being your freakshow of a sister, nothing" Lauren replied, quietly.

"Stop it. Don't do this. I can't have you beat yourself up over it. It happened, Lauren. It was horrible, I can imagine but accept it and move on. Your always gonna be my beautiful big sister, no matter what" Abi told her. Lauren groaned, standing up.

"Not you and all. If I have to hear I'm beautiful one more time from you or him, I will scream because I'm not, Abi, I'm not. I'm going to be scarred, for life. Ugly scars!" Lauren exclaimed, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"What's the difference between them and the scar on your leg where you fell over ice skating or the scar on your arm where you burnt it in cooking at school. We all have scars, Lauren. Yes, some are bigger then others but they all have stories and we are still the same person we were before we got them" Abi said, standing up, sighing.

"What's the story here, Abi? I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time? Great story, yeah. Ain't I the hero?" Lauren questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.

"I can't deal with you when your like this. I have English Revision to do" Abi said, sighing, sitting down at her desk.

"Yes, perfect Abi. Everyone's favourite. I can't deal with you when your so perfect" Lauren replied, leaving the room. Abi watched as she went and sighed.

Her day didn't get any better. An argument with Jay and Abi found herself at Lola's

"Woah, slow down" Lola proclaimed as Abi walked towards the cupboard, took out a bottle of vodka and had a shot.

"Why? Jay says I'm too studious and Lauren thinks I'm the perfect child so maybe I should just forget about it all" She replied, sighing

"They don't mean it, I'm sure" Lola said, smiling at her as she downed a shot of vodka herself

After a trip to the bathroom, Lauren was making her way through the hallway and to the front door, opening it to see Lola, holding up a half cut Abi.

"What the hell?" She proclaimed, shocked at the sight of her little sister

"Stressful day. Between you and Jay, I don't know who did her worse" Lola informed Lauren

"And you let her get wasted?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow

"It all happened so quickly" Lola replied as Lauren helped her bring Abi into the living room

Five minutes later Lola had left and Lauren was sat watching Abi, noticing a half empty vodka bottle in her hand. Sighing she took it from her, just as Joey walked in.

"I think we need to talk" he informed her, making his way into the kitchen

Lauren sighed and followed him, vodka bottle in her hand.

"It's not what it looks like" She assured him, putting down the bottle on the table.

"Isn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, because if I'd drunk half of this, don't you think I'd be the one passed out on the sofa right now as oppose to Abi? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Joey" Lauren proclaimed, heading upstairs

"Lauren!" Joey shouted after her, as she made her way upstairs into her bedroom, slamming the door the door behind her.

Joey sat at the kitchen table, deciding to leave Lauren to calm down. Half an hour later, she made her way back into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, not acknowledging him at all.

"Silent treatment, is it?" Joey enquired, trying to fill the awkward silent.

"It's no more than you deserve" Lauren replied "I can't believe you think I'd be so stupid as to get wasted when things get tough. Give me some credit"

"It was an accident, Lauren, I know that now. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry" Joey sighed, standing up.

"It still hurts, Joey. I thought we'd moved past all this?" she questioned

"We have and it'll never happen again. It was just a shock seeing you there with a vodka bottle" He explained, making the move to wrap his arms around her from behind her, being careful of her bandages, resting his head on her shoulder. Lauren noticed he was still acting like she was made of glass but at least he was trying, for now.

"After everything, would you blame me if that's what I did?" Lauren asked, as she let herself have the moment

"No, probably not but you won't, will you?" Joey replied. She shook her head, turning around and leaning against the kitchen side, his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, but do me a favour please?" Lauren asked, looking up at him.

"Go on" He said, looking at her intensely.

"Stop acting like I'm made of glass and your gonna break me. I'm still the same Lauren" She told him, remembering Abi's words from earlier.

"I know you are, baby but I need to be careful with you at the moment. Your healing. Your hurting. I can't be selfish at the best of times with you but now, I need to take more care of you, with you. Everything will be fine though. I'm gonna make sure of it" Joey replied, before crashing his lips against hers.

"So no sex against the kitchen top again at the moment then?" Lauren questioned, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop it, it sounds tempting, too tempting but I can't. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you more" He told her, groaning a little.

"Be careful then?" She asked, smirking, as she reached up to kiss him again when the sound of Abi being sick in the living room stopped them. Lauren groaned as she pulled away.

"I'm overdue a good sex session with you, mister. I hope your ready when my body decides to stop taking the piss to heal" She told her, taking his hand and pulled him into the living room as they saw to Abi.


	22. C22- One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Dare To Believe- again, a joint effort with me and Laura & any TVD fans out there, yes I did take inspiration from a Stelena scene from S2 :)

Chapter 22- One Step, Two Steps Back.

Lauren smiled as she woke up the next morning, happy to find that Joey had stayed the whole night as she felt his warm arms tight around her and his solid chest being her pillow for the time being. The smell of him too engulfed her senses too when she had a sneaky suspicion about something.

"Your watching me sleep ain't you? Lauren asked, smirking.

"No, simply looking" Joey replied, humour in his voice.

"Either way, it's creepy" She told him but smiled.

"I find it rather romantic, me but then again, I wouldn't know" He said. Lauren opened her eyes, looking up at him, smiling.

"I think your doing just fine" She told him, smirking as she leaned up to kiss him, he deepened the kiss, gently flipping them over, being careful of her, as his hands lightly touched her sides. Joey stopped when he realised his hands were finding their way up her top and he felt her bandages. He pulled away, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away" He said, sitting up. She sat up too, leaning against his side, her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I understand" Lauren replied as she moved to allow him to put an arm around her.

"Do you know, Lauren? I know what your thinking and you got it all wrong. You have to believe me when I say you have no idea how much I miss you" Joey told her, tucking her head under his chin, kissing the top of her head, briefly.

"Kiss me" She ordered, after a moment. He bent down to kiss her but she stopped him, he looked at her confused.

"Not here, there" She whispered, looking down briefly then she looked up straight in his eye.

"Lauren, I can't, it's not fa-"

"Please, I'm not asking to rip each other clothes off and have sex, I'm not but I miss you too, more then ever, I just need some-" Her words were also cut off by his hands finding their way under her pyjama bottoms and his fingers seeking her core as he began to slowly inset one finger, both of them getting use to it again.

"You need to tell me if this gets too much. You have to tell me, baby, please because I don't want to hurt you" Joey told her, trying to not focus on her face, as it expressed the pleasure because he knew he'll be undone and he couldn't be selfish not now.

"I'll keep my top on, don't worry" Lauren replied, between gasping as he inserted a second finger.

"That's your choice, baby, I'm not making it for you and I respect whatever one you make. Now are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, biting down on her lip as he pushed her down, back onto the bed, kissing her quickly, removing his fingers and being careful on the top part of her body, Joey made her naked from the waist down, taking a moment to appreciate what he saw.

"Remember what I said, okay?" He said, his eyes full of lust and concern. She nodded, as he bent his head and placed it between her legs. She gasped loudly, glad that Abi had already gone downstairs as he started to circle her core with his tongue and then began a rhythm of kissing and sucking. Lauren leaned her head back as she felt her insides clench.

"Your close, what you do want to do?" Joey asked, stopping for a moment.

"Don't stop, whatever you do, don't" Lauren replied, his mouth found her middle again "God, yes, argh, I've missed you so much"

He chuckled, which vibrated against her skin, which drove her closer as he kissed down the sides of her legs back to her middle again. She buried her head into her pillow as she let out a scream, climaxing violently.

"Is my girl's needs satisfied for the day?" Joey questioned, collapsing next to her.

"Not quite" Lauren replied, looking at his growing length in his trousers. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she took her hand, ready to start her own game when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Dress Fitting, Lauren Branning or did you forget?!" Tanya's voice boomed through the door. Lauren groaned leaning back on her pillow.

Any new found confidence and peace that Lauren had found that morning didn't last one as she stared at herself in the mirror in the dress her mother had selected for the bridesmaids. It was lower than she had remembered. It was exposing a lot from skin as it was sleeveless. She also knew her new scars on her neck will be on show too in time for the mirror. She sighed, as she tried to find a way for her hair to hide that side of neck but found no joy as she started to cry hysterically and grabbed the plaster covering her wounds off the side of her neck and rip it off roughly so it rip the top layer of skin, drawing pus and blood to the surface. She collapsed down the side of the changing room door, disgusted by her sight, never being so by anything.

"Lauren?!" Tanya and Abi's voices shouted through the door, banging on the door. Lauren sighed and opened the door, tucking her head in her knees. Tanya saw the used plaster on the floor and sighed, coming down to her daughters level, grabbing her hand and helped her up, moving Lauren's out of the way of her wound, gently as it had began to cling to it.

"Come on. Abi, help your sister getting changed. Make sure nothing else gets in that wound. We are going to the hospital" Tanya ordered then left.

"I'm hideous, Abi. What are the photos going to look like with me in?" Lauren whispered, still staring at her reflection.

Joey arrived home from work at the car lot ready to see how Lauren's day went later on and as he came through the front door he heard Abi's voice, begging Lauren to let her into their bedroom.

"Abs, what's going on?" He asked, standing opposite her as he reached the top of the stairs.

"It's Lauren. She went crazy at the dress fitting" She replied, her head in her hands.

"Crazy? What do you mean, crazy?" Joey enquired worriedly, looking at the bedroom door.

"She started pulling off her bandages saying she was going to be hideous and that she was gonna look disgusting in the photos" she informed him, sighing

"Do you mind going out for half an hour or so, please? Just go to Jay's or something" Joey asked, his head in his hands.

"What're you gonna do?" Abi replied, wondering how he was going to get through to her

"I'm gonna make sure she's okay" He assured her, smiling

She nodded and stood up, making her way downstairs. When Joey heard the front door close, he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Abi, can you go away please? I've told you, I don't wanna speak to anyone but Joey" Lauren said, sighing.

"Good job it's Joey then" Joey replied. He heard her footsteps move towards the door and she unlocked it. As he saw her expression and opened out his arm, Lauren fell into them, sighing as he tightened his arms. After a moment, he ushered them into her room and shut the door, sitting them down on her bed as she continued to cry.

"What happened, baby?" He asked, stroking her hair

"I was hideous, Joey" She replied in a small voice "I looked like a leper. I looked disgusting"

"I'm sure you didn't, babe" He reassured her, his voice cracking as he heard Lauren talking about herself about herself like that.

"Joey, what's the matter? Are you crying?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"No" He proclaimed, wiping his eyes quickly.

"You are. I'm sorry. This, I can't put you through this anymore. We're over" she replied

"Where're you going?" Joey questioned, grabbing a hold of her hand

"To do what I do best. Get drunk" she sighed, climbing off the bed

"Remember what you said to me last night?" He asked, her stopping in her tracks "You said that I should have confidence in you to stay strong and not drink. Well I am doing, so are you really gonna prove me wrong?"

She stayed still for a moment or two before turning to face him, hurrying to him and breaking down again as he thought about everything for a moment when he realised Lauren was probably right, not about breaking up but pressing pause on their relationship. He exhaled deeply as he buried his head in her hair, smelling the scent that he had become so immune to.

"Your focusing too much on what I think and not on your recovery" Joey began to tell her, stroking her hair.

"That's because your opinion is the the one that matters the most" Lauren replied, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"No, it's not, Lauren. It's your opinion of yourself. That's why I think I need to back off a bit" He told her, regrettably.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Lauren exclaimed, pulling away, shocked.

"No. I'm not. I just think you need to stop what you think my opinion of you block everything else. You need to think about you-"

"Get out" Lauren said, pushing him away.

"Lauren, pl-"

"Get out, I knew this would happen. Only a matter of time. Just GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing at him, he stood up, sighing, trying to calm her as she began to cry.

"Didn't you hear me?! GET OUT! I can't even, Get out, Get out, Get out!" Lauren exclaimed, pushing him out of the room, fighting any attempt of him trying to calm and slammed the door, collapsing down it, in floods of tears.


	23. C23- Beautiful Cos You Love Me

Dare To Believe- I believe I only have wrote two scenes in this :)

Chapter 23- Beautiful Cos You Love Me.

"Finally, you're awake. I can get Joey up" These were the first words Lauren heard upon waking up the following morning as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking at Abi as she headed towards the door.

"What do you mean get Joey up?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow as she stretched.

"He said something last night about staying outside the door all night if he had to? And he did. See for yourself if you don't believe me" Abi informed her, opening the door, pointing.

Lauren glanced at her and climbed out of bed, making her way over to the door, looking out and sure enough, there was Joey, lying asleep on the floor with his sleeping bag. She sighed.

"Aren't you gonna be late for sixth form?" She asked Abi as she stood watching her sister

"I'm just going" she replied grabbing her bag, making her way past Lauren and headed out.

She heard the front door shut and sighed heavily, kicking Joey lightly.

"You're an idiot" She proclaimed as he began to stir.

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Sleeping outside my room. Way to draw attention, Joey" Lauren told him, crossing her arms, trying to ignore how cute his hair looked like upon waking up.

"I told you I was gonna stay and I did. I stick to my promises" he replied, stretching a little.

"Did you not think what my Mum and Dad might say?" Lauren enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I honestly couldn't care less, and I think deep down, neither do you" Joey replied, standing up, and rolled his sleeping bag up.

"Well you're wrong because I do care. They're my parents, Joey. They've supported me through thick and thin" Lauren stated, leaning against her doorframe.

"And I haven't? I haven't been here every single second trying to look after you and protect you?" he questioned, turning to her and raised an eyebrow.

"So breaking up with me is looking after me and protecting me?" I Lauren asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry if I don't see that" She added, under her breath.

"For God sake, Lauren, I didn't break up with you" Joey proclaimed, walking closer to him.

"Seemed that way to me" Lauren said, trying to walk away but he grabbed her hand.

"Can you just not do that please?" She added, trying to pull away.

"We need to talk" he informed her, taking a tighter grip on her hand.

"There's nothing left to talk about" Lauren stated, pulling her arm out of his hold before making her way downstairs.

Joey made his way downstairs after getting showered and got ready for work, trying to ignore the strain on his head, back and neck from sleeping sat up. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and saw Lauren, she'd been crying. He sat down next to her, going to reach for her hand but she pulled away.

"Talk to me, please" He begged, hating the distance between them.

"We've got nothing more to talk about" she proclaimed, refusing to look at him.

"You know what? I'm gonna go to work because this, is just pointless. I'm not gonna argue with you over something so silly. If you can't see how much I love you then there really is nothing to talk about. I'll see you tonight, maybe" Joey told her, sighing and left.

Lauren wanted to run after him but knew she couldn't. Things were far too complicated. She sighed as she placed her head in her hands, trying to work out what to do.

A few hours later, she was in the cafe, head over a coffee as a bottle of recently purchased vodka sat next to her in a minute mart carrier. She kept looking at it but then looking away, trying to be stronger then that when someone snapped her out of her thoughts by shouts of her name. She looked up and saw Tamwar Masood.

"Lauren, you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Not really, no" She admitted, sighing heavily

"Do you mind if I sit?" he questioned, motioning to the chair opposite her

Lauren shook her head, signalling no, weakly smiling at him as he sat down and Marie brought over his tea.

"I'm guessing this mood is something to do with the accident?" Tamwar enquired, pouring in some sugar in his tea.

Lauren nodded, exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"If you wanna talk, I'm a good listener. And I have been through the same thing" he stated, smiling a little.

"Tam, I'm sorry" She proclaimed "Here's me moping about my burns when yours are worse"

"I doubt that. Mine have started to heal, and yours will too" he replied

"I just hate the fact that they'll be on display after these come off" Lauren admitted, motioning to her bandages

"I'll be honest, yes people will stare but then they'll become a part of you. They have to, Lauren. And you have to accept that" He informed her.

"I am, I'm just scared" Lauren sighed.

"Scared about what?" he enquired

"Joey leaving me" She replied, glancing up at him

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"I thought as much. I've seen the way you look at each other" Tamwar said. Lauren smiled weakly at him then bowed her head.

"I'm gonna tell you something" he then informed her "Afia and I split up because we couldn't get past the fact that my body had changed, but you and Joey, things are strong between you two, right?"

"They were. I'm not too sure now" Lauren replied, sighing.

"I'm sure they are and I'm sure you're gonna get past it. You're both strong willed people. Willing to fight for things you love. If you love each other then you can overcome this" He assured her, smiling at her.

"You know what, Tam? You're right. Thank you" Lauren proclaimed

He smiled his goofy smile and she stood up to hug Tamwar pulling away before grabbing her jacket and bag before saying her goodbyes and made her way back to the house.

Lauren came through the door, looking for Joey when she found her mother, she appeared to been waiting for her.

"Mum?" Lauren asked, confused by her mothers expression.

"Would you like to tell me why Joey felt the need to sleep outside your door last night?" Tanya questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Lauren's shock flooded and she didn't know what to say. This is what she was scared of.

"I'll tell you shall I? You and him. Secretly dating. Under this roof. Lauren, how could you be so stupid?! That's your fathers nephew, your cousin!" Tanya hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Mum, please, you have to listen to me. It's not as simple as that. I love him, I love him so much. I don't think I've never or ever will love someone like I love him. I wouldn't of got involved with him if I wasn't sure" Lauren replied, sighing.

"I know, darling, it's pretty obvious on how you feel for each other but this isn't practical you have to realise that. Your Dad and Derek have enough problems without having to deal with their children hooking up!" Tanya exclaimed, sighing.

"Mum, ain't you listening to me at all?! I love him, like you love Dad. This is serious, not a game. I love him. I don't care that he is my cousin. Maybe if Derek was a better father, this wouldn't of happened and we would of grew up together but we didn't so this isn't wrong, I've known him what 6 months? And I'm supposed to play happy families? No. It just happened, Mum. I love him and I'm going to be with him, forever" Lauren replied, adamant that this would be true.

"Lauren, think about what your saying and your do-"

"Mum, I don't need your approval. Nor do I need Dad or Uncle Derek's. It would be nice to have you on board but either way I'm going to be with him" Lauren cut across her and walked into the kitchen.

Lauren looked at the vodka bottle she had just brought and sighed as she unscrewed the top and raised it to her lips then exhaled as she headed towards the sink and poured it down, switching on the tap to wash it away when she turned and saw Joey who had just seen everything.

"I'm proud of you" He told her, smiling at her a little.

"It wasn't for you. After all, according to you, I need to be selfish" Lauren replied, bitterly, leaning against the side.

"Don't do this, babe, please. Your acting like-"

"You broke up with me so that reliefs you to call me babe or anything else endearing and the need to care for me" Lauren told him, cutting across him, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't break up with you, Lauren" Joey informed her, walking closer to her.

"Could of fooled me" She muttered, looking at the floor. She felt his hands on her chin, lifting her to gain eye contact.

"I hope you realise, to me, this, us, could never be over. I just wanted to give you breathing space" He told her, smiling a little as he moved his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"That's just it, Joey! I don't need breathing space. I just need you here, please. I need you to be here at end of the day telling me everything is okay. I need to sure that your going to..." Lauren's voice trailed off as she realised what she was about to say, shaking her head, moving away.

"Lauren, what is it?" He asked her, looking at her with great detail.

"I need to know your still going be here in 10 years because I don't think I'm ever gonna feel like this again for anyone but I just feel like this is going wrong because of my lack of confidence. There I said it" She exclaimed, sighing, placing her head in her hands. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I'm going to be here in 10 years. I'm going to be for you always, as long as you have me but we need to pass this, with time, we will, I have faith" He replied, tucking her head into his chest.

"I love you, I haven't said it in a while but I do, I really do" Lauren said, holding back tears.

"I love you too, baby, I know I should tell you everyday but I don't but I will. You need to be told" Joey told her, pushing her away and crashing his lips down to hers, acting on impulse and slowly pushed her into the wall as Lauren felt her skirt raising and his lips on the good side of her neck. She began to pant and become out of breath as things began heated quickly and Joey quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Not yet, I can't. I can't advantage not when we have so much to sort it" He told her, sighing.

"I don't mind. Take advantage" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"Think about it. Are you really ready for that?" Joey asked. She thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"No I'm not. We just need to talk" She replied. He smiled, taking her hand.

"Come on, we do. Mutual Grounds. Lets go for a walk" He told her.

They walked to the park. Lauren was afraid where this was going to go, with what she had just said to her mother and their happening in the kitchen. She sat down on a bench, him following suit.

"Where do we start then?" Lauren asked, facing him. He sighed.

"Maybe, we could start on helping you with your confidence. I understand that it's going to hard with the scars but baby, you have nothing to worry about. I'm always going to be here" Joey replied, taking her hand. She exhaled deeply.

"That's just it, Joey. My confidence wasn't that great before the accident. I dealt with it though. You helped a lot with it" She admitted, sighing.

"I'm pleased I could. Because you are beautiful, Lauren, inside and out. And that's one of the reasons I love you like I do" He told her, lifting his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, that's not the reason. The only reason I'm beautiful is because you love me. The feeling that give me. It fills me. But I guess the accident, the fear of being ugly, fills me too" Lauren replied, smiling at him a little.

"You could never be ugly. With or without my love, you will always be beautiful" Joey said, softly, smiling at her. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"My Mum knows about us. I don't know how but she knows" Lauren then told him, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"And did you say?" He enquired, kissing her hair briefly.

"That we are going to be together forever and I don't need anyone approval's because its only to happen either way" Lauren replied, smiling.

"So that in the kitchen about me breaking up with you was?" Joey asked, pushing her aside and looking at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Me standing my ground. I wasn't about to admit defeat that easily" Lauren told him, smirking a little. He chuckled, pulling her back in and tucking her head under his chin.

"Your kiss gave you away anyways, babe. It always does" He replied when it started to rain. Lauren jumped up, quickly. He laughed at her.

"What? I only straightened my hair this morning! It's going to fizz" She exclaimed.

"No, it will curl. How I like it" Joey told her, standing up and pulling her closer to kiss her. She held on then stopped her she felt her bandages on her neck become wet.

"Shit! My bandages are getting wet. We need to get home!" Lauren said, pulling away and held her hand to her neck as the rain got heavier. He took off his jacket and handed it to her so she covered her neck better. She placed it over her head, turned to run then stopped.

"Oh babe. Two things" She said walking towards him "1. Your hair is looking very sexy right now and 2. Thanks for the jacket. It is going to go nice in my wardrobe" Lauren quickly kissed him before placing his grey jacket over her head, running over, leaving Joey laughing before running after her.


	24. C24- Thunder & Lightning

Dare To Believe- Requested by Laura. It's been a while since no co writing from her. Enjoy anyways xxx

Chapter 24- Thunder & Lightning

It had began to thunder as Lauren began to run home. She caught her breath near the war memorial, sitting down for moment.

"Hey! I know I metaphorically chase you all the time, babe, but this is taking the piss a bit isn't it?" Joey questioned as she sat up again, to run, starting a game.

"Scared you won't be able to catch me, Joseph, is that it?" Lauren asked, turning around for a moment, smirking then started to run again through the market as fast as she could, his jacket still covering her neck as the best as she could when she had to stop for another breath outside the vic when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

"And you said I wouldn't catch you" Joey whispered in her ear, turning her around and kissing her. Lauren didn't care in that moment it was pouring it down with rain or that anyone could of seen them as she let her enjoy the kiss. It was in the movies. Being kissed in the rain was perfect. She finally came to her senses and pushed him into the alleyway between the minute mart and the Vic, still kissing him as she pushed him gently against the wall, deepening the kiss.

"Look, it's chucking it down with rain. Can we deal with this later?" Derek's voice boomed past them. They sprang apart, staring at each other.

"Shit" Lauren whispered when Joey quickly pushed her up the alleyway and turned a corner, hiding her. He didn't want Lauren to know Derek knew about them as they tried to calm their breathes.

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph, I didn't know alleyways were the places you got your kicks" Derek's voice echoed through the alleyways, humour in his voice. Joey held his hand up to Lauren to signal to give him a moment, turned the corner and faced his father.

"Yeah, they are, now can you kindly move along please" He said, crossing his arms.

"Sure. What kinda father would I be if I didn't allow my son to have fun?" Derek questioned, smirking and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Derek?" Joey replied, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Ha. I see what your doing. Don't forgot, family outing, me, you and Alice. Sunday. Don't forget our deal" Derek said, before turning to leave but then stopped for a moment.

"Oh, see you later too, Lauren" He added, his voice travelling to her who suddenly became scared and then Derek left. Joey quickly retreated back up the alleyway to Lauren.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" She chanted, quietly, dropping to her knees.

"It's going be al-"

"Don't you dare, alright. Your dad has just found out about us and your gonna say its alright" Lauren said, looking up at him.

"That's because he hasn't just found out" Joey told her, sighing.

"Excuse me?!" She demanded, standing up.

"Babe, you need-"

"Don't babe me, alright, just fucking tell me" Lauren cut across him

"Cutting across me and swearing won't get you anywhere. Just listen to me yeah?" Joey asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I am ain't I?" She said, leaning against the wall.

"Stop being sexy yeah? Because its distracting and it makes me wanna do things that will go against my better judgement when we have to talk about this" He told her, grabbing her arm and pulled them out of their current state. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He chuckled.

"You don't even know your doing it" He said, looking at her intensely.

"Stop looking at me like that and get to the point!" Lauren exclaimed, feeling the sudden change of atmosphere and tried to ignore it when she only just realised the rain had stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Go on, though I think I know what is it" Lauren replied, swallowing loudly.

"I'm trying here, I really I am, but you have no idea how much I want to-"

"Fuck the living daylights out of me?" Lauren offered him.

"I wouldn't put it like that, baby, but yeah. I'm trying here, I really am but oh god, it's been too long and your just looking very sexy in this moment in time" Joey replied, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Says you with the sexy rain hair?" Lauren questioned, adrenaline still pumping through her veins from the chase and Derek also catching them.

"Lauren, don't, please, this is hard enough as it. If you don't want to then I understand" Joey told her, sighing, trying to ignore the fire building up inside him.

"I never said that did I?" She said, walking closer to him.

"You need to tell me if I hurt you. You need to tell me to stop if it gets too much because I can't really wait until we get home" He warned her, touching her face slightly.

"You need to tell me about Derek after. I would say now but I can't focus" Lauren admitted, biting her lip slightly.

"Your not gonna like it which is why I feel like I'm about to take advantage of you" Joey replied, taking a step a back but she grabbed his arm, pulling him forward until she felt the wall on her back.

"Whatever it is, It can wait but this can't. I trust you and whatever judgement you made" Lauren said, placing her arms on his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and kissed her, groaning a little as he wasted no time in finding her zipper and undoing it, pushing her jeans down. Her kickers quickly followed as he began to circle her middle gently and buried his head in the good side of her neck. Lauren found his zipper and did the same to him, finding his length, touching it slightly as she realised how much she missed touching it.

"Don't, I don't think I can last long, babe" Joey said, his voice hoarse.

"I don't think I can either" She admitted, as she guiding him to her core and gasped loudly as he entered her, pushing her against the wall, holding onto her sides being careful.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kissing her as he picked up speed.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry. You'll know if it hurts" She replied, leaning back on the wall, as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I swear, when your better, I'm gonna make love to you for a very long time and your gonna let me take care of you" Joey whispered in her ear, as he grabbed her hair, twirling the rain curls around his fingers. Lauren moaned as a wave of pleasure hit her and she knew she was close.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much" She gasped, holding his head in her neck as he placed his hands either side of her head.

"Oh no, baby, I missed you. This. I love you so much. Not forget that" He said, as he climaxed inside her, groaning loudly, collapsing against her as Lauren tried to control her orgasm and came herself.

"I love you too, I love you too" She panted, leaning her head as Joey removed himself from her. She missed the connection instantly.

"We should get back. I have things to tell you" He told her, as they redressed themselves and walked home.

After tea, Joey knocked on Lauren's door and she let him in.

"It's really bad isn't it?" Lauren questioned, reading the expression on his face.

"Kinda of yeah, it makes me feel guilty about what happened earlier" Joey admitted, sitting down.

"Don't. That happened because we both wanted it. It has been too long" She told him, taking his hand as they sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lauren, I've practically sent Lucy to jail" He informed her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does this have to do with Derek? Oh god, she didn't just say she wanted to do damage did she? Lucy was the one who told Derek about us?" Lauren questioned, sighing.

"Yeah she did and Derek decided to use this to get what he wanted. He said he'll go to the police, make a statement and keep quiet about us if I started to be the perfect son again. I thought Lucy did it purpose, I thought I was protecting you but I've seen her the past week or one is that good of an actress" Joey told her. Lauren groaned, leaning back on her bed, hitting her pillow.

"Oh Joey, you idiot. Your a total idiot, babe" She said, sighing.

"I know, I know. Please forgive me?" He asked. Lauren sat back up, sighing.

"For what? For loving me and trying to protect me? No. But for not telling me? Yes, I will" She told him, kissing him quickly.

"Oh Lauren" Joey pulled her into a tight hug. She winced a little as it brought pain to her wounds.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her worried.

"Yes I'm fine, better than fine but promise me something?" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything" He told her, nodding.

"Back out of this deal with Derek. We will sort it ourselves" She said. Joey nodded before pulling them back onto the pillows when they spend a moment in each others arms because thats all they needed. Each other.


	25. C25- Hidden Secrets

Dare to Believe

Chapter 25- Hidden Secrets.

The next morning, Lauren woke up to soft lips being pressed to her temples. She groaned as she began to come around.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, time

to wake up. I bring supplies" She heard Joey tell her and she could smell coffee, so she guessed this is what he meant. She sighed and opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, grinning.

"What?" Lauren said, groaning.

"I could watch you sleep all day" Joey informed her, handing her the coffee.

"Cos that isn't creepy at all" She replied, taking the coffee and took a sip before placing it down on the bedside table, grabbing his hand as he turned to go.

"Er, where are you going?" She asked, pulling him back to her bed.

"Your parents are gonna wonder where I am. Or if you murdered me for waking you" He replied, smirking.

"Nope, don't care. Abi or Mum will work it out. I want morning cuddles and you know I'm not good in the morning so you best do as I say" Lauren told him, pulling back her covers. He groaned but then laughed as he got into bed with her as she laid across his chest, sighing with content.

"You can be very demanding when you want to be. Makes me question my better judgement" Joey told her, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"Then it's clearly not your better judgement is it?" Lauren said, giggling.

"You have perked up. I take it sex in an alleyway agrees you?" He questioned. She nodded, smirking. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I think we should do it again sometime" She said, smiling.

"So my girl likes it rough? I will bare that in mind" Joey told her, smirking. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Damn, I wish I could be bothered to move to sort my morning breath out so I could kiss you" She replied, snuggling more into his chest.

"Then maybe you'll let me kiss you somewhere else then because that require hardly any moving at all" He said to her, raising an eyebrow, looking down at her. She nodded and bit her lip before rolling off him, smirking as she pulled down her pyjama bottoms, still smiling.

"Always ready. That's what I love about you" He said, moving as well as he placed her legs over his shoulders.

"Just that?" Lauren asked, smirking as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Nope, open them, babe. I need to see it when I make you come" He told her. She opened her eyes, loving the fact how he could make a sweet moment into a really hot moment as he kissed the insides of her legs, slowly before reaching her middle, beginning the switch between kissing and sucking.

Lauren moaned slowly as she leaned back, the balls of her feet pressing firmly against the top of Joey's back as her hands knotted themselves in his hair, keeping him there as she tried to process the feeling of his tongue and lips on the most sensitive part of her body.

"Look at me" He whispered, looking up at her, his eyes dark with lust. She gasped as she looked down at him, his eyes not leaving hers as his mouth found her middle again, sucking harder as her core began to shudder and she climaxed violently around him as he carried on kissing the insides of her legs, as Lauren tried to control her scream, resulting to burying her head in her pillow to mask out the sound.

Joey chuckled as he laid next to her, pulling her back into his arms as she came down from her high.

"There has to be a crime against being that sexy" She said, panting a little as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, there is and you have committed it often but I won't tell anyone if you won't" He replied, kissing her forehead. She giggled as she pulled up her pyjamas bottoms.

"Now, I should really go back downstairs" Joey added, with a sigh, kissing her forehead quickly and left the room.

Abi had dragged Lauren shopping on her day off sixth form. Abi had left her sister in the middle of the underwear section whilst trying things on when Lauren realised maybe it wasn't just Abi that needed to buy anything that day.

It made Lauren giddy as she walked home and went to her wardrobe. She found her high waisted skirt and Joey's shirt as she quickly changed. Then she walked to the club where she knew he was working alone.

"So Abi dragged me shopping today" Lauren started to say as she sat on a barstool, crossing her legs.

"Oh yeah, can't of been much fun for you" Joey replied, as he carried a crate of beer to the back of the bar before walking past Lauren to get some more.

"I brought something. I'm too sure if I like them or not now. Can you give me your honest opinion?" She asked, smirking a little. He turned around, crossing his arms, smiling a little too.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to like it a lot?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. Lauren shrugged before pulling her skirt up slightly to reveal she wasn't wearing tights but lacy black stockings. His mouth fell open before smirking widely.

"Oh god, I do love you. Give me two seconds I need to sort something out then I can show you how much I like them" He said, quickly leaving to sort to the rest of the crates out as Lauren jumped off the barstool and walked over to the sofas, sitting down and crossing her legs, making sure her skirt was high and stockings were on show, smirking as Joey walked back into the club.

"You have committed the sexy crime again, Miss Branning" He said, walking towards her.

"Then surely I need to be punished for it?" She questioned, as he walked closer to her and she sat up, going on her knees, her hands touching his shoulders as he met her.

"Oh yes, you do, alot" He replied, burying his hands in her hair, kissing her passionately, groaning loudly as he flipped them over, fast so he was on top and ravishing the good side of her neck as he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist.

"They are not the only things that are new" Lauren said, gasping as he began to undo the shirt, being careful on the bandages as he saw she was wearing a matching black lacy bra. He buried his head in her cleavage as he breathed in her scent.

"I can't even take the time to appreciate them because you made me, so, argh, Your gonna be the death of me, woman" Joey replied, placing a hand under her skirt and touched her warm flesh through her kickers. He felt lace there too. He growled as he kissed her again, pushing aside the kickers and inserted a finger.

"Always ready, always eager, always wet" He whispered in her ear then gently tucked her earlobe.

Lauren gasped his name as she leaned her head back.

"Please" She pleaded, as he inserted a second finger and stroked her gently.

"Tell me, Lauren, what do you want me to do?" He asked, kissing her roughly and quickly.

"I want you" She whispered, gasping as he circled her core.

"You have me. You had me the moment you came here with them stockings on. Funny how the power can be switched so quickly" Joey told her, kissing her face, her neck as she lifted her arms and undid his shirt, having decided he was wearing too many clothes.

"Tell me, Lauren, what do you want me to do?" He asked again, kissing her neck.

"I want you to.."

"Go on, baby. Say it"

"Fuck me. Just fuck me please" She said, finding her voice and leaning her head back. He chuckled before kissing her again and unbuckled his trousers, pushed them and his boxers down, before pushing her black kickers down and entered her. Lauren gasped as he kissed her quickly, as he began to pick up speed, wrapping one of her legs around his waist as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, taking a moment to look at their moving bodies.

"Yes, we look good don't we?" Joey questioned. Lauren gasped and nodded, as he buried his head in her shoulder. She felt her insides clench as they got faster and his thrusted more into her.

"You know why that is don't you, baby?" He then asked. She didn't know to quite fair, she just knew it was good.

"You were made for me, that's why" He added, answering her unspoken question and shuddered. This brought on Lauren's climax as she titled her head back, screaming with pleasure and during hers, Joey started to come undo and groaned loudly as he slipped himself into her and collapsed against her chest.

"I love you, I love you so much, Lauren" He said, panting against her chest.

"I know, I love you too, Joey" She replied, as she started to play with his hair as they caught their breathes.

10 minutes later, they were getting changed and laughing, when Sharon came through the door. Luckily Lauren was sat on the sofa and Joey was behind the bar, quickly.

"Hey guys. Joey, I'm giving you the night off. Derek's ordered some kinda family meeting/meal. He demands you all be there" Sharon told them, sounding a little annoyed. Lauren and Joey looked at each, concerned.

Lauren was sorting out the cutlery for the nights meal when Derek walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. Fear ran through her veins as she turned and looked at him.

"Uncle Derek, hey, what can I do for you?" She said, trying to keep her fears at bay.

"Nice to see you remember your manners, Lauren and you remember yes, I am your Uncle. But I think you had forgotten hadn't you for a while? Seeing as what you and my son having been doing behind closed doors" Derek replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't actually. What can I say? It just happened" Lauren told him, sighing.

"But you do realise it's disgusting and unnatural?" He questioned, walking closer to her.

"That's what you think. We love each other and that's all that matters. I don't your approval, of all people" She replied, trying to sound brave but she think she failed.

"Love?! What do you know about love? Your too young to understand love is about" Derek said, almost spitting at her.

"I understand quite well what is it about, thank you very much" Lauren told him, crossing her arms. He chuckled at her, narrowing his eyes at her

"I wonder what your father will make of this then?" Derek asked, smirking when a sudden bolt of confidence hit her.

"Yes, I wonder too" She said, pushed past him and walked into living room.

"Where's Dad?" Lauren asked Abi as she walked in.

"He is upstairs. He said he won't be a moment" Abi replied, smiling at her.

"Lauren, don't even think about doing this" Derek hissed at her, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of her now, Derek. What's going on?" Joey said, walking up to them. Derek sighed and let go of her arm.

"Nothing. I just think we have something to tell my dad, don't you?" Lauren replied, smiling at him.

"So wait, you threatened her by telling her you were gonna tell Uncle Max?" Joey said, rounding on Derek as Max walked into the living room.

"What's going on here?" He asked, looking around and seeing a sudden state of tension.

"There's something I've, well me and Joey have to tell you" Lauren said, brushing past Derek and looked at her father.

"Well what is it?" Max questioned, looking at Derek's face full of anger and Joey's look of concern at Lauren.

"Well, we've been seeing each other, as girlfriend and boyfriend and I know it's strange but yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you" Lauren replied, sighing a little.

"So wait, your the secret boyfriend?" Max asked, pointing at Joey, a look of disbelief on his face.

"We need to put a stop to this, Max, this is-"

"Shut up, Derek. Please, I could do without your input for a moment" Max said, cutting across his brother, sighing as he paced the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I wanted-"

"Can everyone just be quiet for a moment, please?" Max then cut across Lauren, sighing as he placed his head in hands.

"How long has this been going on then?" He then asked, after a moment. Lauren looked at Joey before replying.

"Erm about 6 weeks or so, I-"

"So since you moved in yeah?" Max asked, looking at Joey. Lauren was trying to work out what was going through her fathers mind.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan for-"

"So that crap you gave me and your mum about chucking him out was what, Lauren?" Max demanded, not letting anyone finish their sentences.

"Erm, I didn't want to admit I had feelings I guess but him being here escalated them" Lauren replied, sneaking glances at Joey and at Derek who was thunderstruck.

"Do you love him?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, I do" She replied, smiling a little.

"And do you love her?" Max then asked Joey. Derek was spitting feathers at this point.

"Yes, I do" Joey told him. Max sighed and sat down.

"I don't see the problem, Del" He said to his brother. Derek stared at him and walked forward.

"They are cousins, Max and did that slip your mind too?!" He exclaimed, becoming very angry.

"Yeah, well, they ain't, not really, because of-"

"Don't you dare blame this on me. This could end up very ugly" Derek said, quickly, becoming tense and on edge.

"Del, it's tim-"

"Lauren, Joey, give us a moment please" Derek told them, becoming very worried and they quickly left the room.


	26. C26- The Hidden Truth

Dare to Believe- short chapter. Thanks to Laura for her help.

Chapter 26- The Hidden Truth

"Okay, now this is weird" Lauren commented as they left the living room.

"I know, it's tense, too tense" Joey replied, as they headed towards the stairs when they heard movement from the living room. Crashing. They quickly moved back into the living room, Joey pushing Lauren behind him as they walked into the living room.

Derek had hold on Max, grabbing the front of his shirt. Joey moved forward and pulled him off him.

"Do not cross me, Max. I will end you, mark my words" Derek hissed, pointing as Joey pushed him out of the way.

"Del, just tell him for crying out loud, just tell him" Max said, a little out of breath as he stood up, with a glance at Joey.

"Tell me what? Can someone tell me what's going on here?" He demanded, as Lauren worriedly looked at her father. Derek remained quiet, looking down. Max exhaled deeply.

"Derek. He isn't your father. Not biologically" He finally said. Lauren gasped loudly, putting her hand over her mouth, realising she had and looked away.

"Is this true?" Joey asked, turning on Derek who sighed and nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you. It was the only promise I kept for your mother. The truth, it brings her pain. I brought her pain for it" Derek finally said, sighing as he walked closer to Joey.

"So you beat her up for me not being yours?! Are you out of your mind?" Joey replied, nearly shouted.

"Joey.." Lauren tried to stop him going for Derek by grabbing his arm but he pulled himself out of her grip.

"Don't, babe, I need to hear it from him" He said softly to her before turning back on Derek. Lauren sighed and turned away, her head in her hands. Max noticed the shift in Joey when he talked to Derek then to Lauren. It confirmed to Max what he needed to know.

"Your real father. Joseph Simpson. He joined the army unaware your mum was pregnant. He died in action. I agreed to name you after him, if you were brought up as mine" Derek told Joey, exhaling deeply.

"Lets not forget who told him to join the army" Max muttered under his breath, pacing.

"I'm warning you, Max, for the last time-"

"What you gonna do, Derek? You knew Lynne was going to leave you. You told Joseph to join the army after pretending you had proposed and she had accepted. Then you punished her, for staying with you after he died. For loving him, not you. She let you take on Joey. That's something, Del!" Max exclaimed, sighing. During this time, Joey had sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. Lauren sighed and sat next to him, placing an comforting arm around him, as he calmed down.

"What about Alice?" He finally asked, looking at Derek.

"She's mine. I made your mum take a DNA test when she was born" He replied, sitting down on one of the dining chairs.

"I hope you do realise that these reliefs you everything" Joey said, looking at Lauren for a moment. She smiled at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean" Derek replied, narrowing his eyes.

"He's on about Lucy" Lauren told him, looking at her uncle who chuckled and sighed.

"You told her. Of course you did" Derek said, sighing.

"I'm going to ring Mum" Joey suddenly said, placing a hand on Lauren's knee, smiling at her a little then left with a glare at Derek.

"Do you realise what you have done, Max?" Derek said, turning on his brother.

"Oh god, enough already, okay, Uncle Derek? You lost. Get over it" Lauren told him, groaning as she stood up.

"Don't make the same mistake as your father here, Lauren" Derek said, looking at Max and scowled.

"Oi, don't threaten my daughter, Derek, just because your lies caught up with you" Max shouted, glaring at him.

"All I wanted for us is to a family. Them two are ruining it. With their little disgusting thing" Derek replied, looking at Lauren with pure hate. She scoffed, crossed her arms and turned around.

"Look, Joey is always going to be family. He will always be my nephew and have a roof over his head where I'm conceded but where him and Lauren are concerned, you could say they have had a get out of jail free card but if you do anything to effect their happiness, Del, I swear to God, I will kill you" Max warned him. Derek chuckled as Lauren went to sit on the stairs next to Joey as he finished up his phone call with his Mum. He locked his keypad and shoved his phone into his pocket again, turning to her, entwining her hand with his own.

"What do you wanna do now then?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Get out of here before I do something I regret" he admitted, sighing.

"Okay. Let's go" She proclaimed, standing up to get my jacket.

"No, I mean alone, babe" Joey told her, sighing "I need to go and see Alice and tell her the news. And then I need some time on my own"

"Joey, please, I need you too" Lauren begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you do, baby. I promise you I won't be long. I just need some time" He replied.

Lauren pursed her lips together to stop herself from crying, Joey standing up, walking over to her and pulling her into him. He pulled away a few moments later before grabbing his jacket, kissing her lightly before leaving the house.

"Was that Joey?" Max questioned, leaving the living room

"Yeah, he's gone to tell Alice" Lauren informed him, sighing

"He's gone to do what?!" Derek asked, storming out of the living room.

"He's gone to tell his sister the truth. Something you should've done a long time ago" Lauren replied, not wanting to look at her uncle.

"Dad, can I have a word in private please?" She then asked, sighing.

"You can go now, Del" Max stated, motioning to the door

Derek was about to argue but Max glared at him then nodded, rolling his eyes and left then Max followed Lauren into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, babe?" he enquired, sitting down at the kitchen table opposite Lauren.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"It was all too complicated" He told her sighing "me and your Mum wanted to tell you when Joey arrived on the Square"

"Hang on a sec, Mum knew too?" Lauren suddenly questioned, shocked by this, giving her mum knew about her and Joey.

"Yeah" Max replied, sighing and looked down.

"This just keeps getting better" She proclaimed, sighing "Do you have any idea how worried I, well, both me and Joey have been about telling everyone about us?"

"Babe, calm down, please but to be fair I didn't know about you guys" Max replied, groaning a little.

"No, Dad, I will not calm down. I'm furious. Don't you think things are tough enough for Joey and me at the moment what with my burns?" Lauren enquired, crossing her arms.

"Oh, darling, I never thought but I repeat, I didn't know about you guys" He told her, sighing

"No, because you never do think do you?" Lauren asked, standing up "Every time you've hurt Mum, Abs and me, it's always been the same excuse, oh I didn't think. Don't you think it's about time you started?"

"What's going on in here?" Tanya's voice enquired as she walked in the room.

"Lauren and Joey know about Joey not being Derek's" Max informed her, with a sigh.

"Yeah, and thanks very much for not telling me, Mum, I mean you could of told me when you found out" Lauren exclaimed, walking out of the room

"Lauren, where're you going?" Max asked, following her.

"Out. Like you care" She replied, grabbing her jacket, slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the steps and glanced to Number 23, wondering if she should go over. Lauren decided against it and walked across the Square.

Joey told Alice and comforted her while she cried then decided to go and see if Lauren was alright. He told Alice he would be back to see her in the morning then went home

"Lauren, is that you?" Tanya's voice asked from the kitchen, as Joey walked into the house.

"No, it's me. Has Lauren gone out?" He replied, walking into the kitchen

"Yeah, she has. We thought she'd come and find you" she told him.

Joey sighed and made his way back out of the house again, going off in search of her.

Lauren bought a bottle of vodka from the Minute Mart and walked to the park, thankful that no one was around. As she unscrewed the top and was about to take a drink.

I should've guessed" Joey's voice sighed from behind her.

She took the bottle from her lips and screwed it again, setting it down next to her.

"I don't have you. Drink's the next best thing" She informed him, with a little shrug.

"Really? Is that what you think? That you don't have me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't, do I?" Lauren asked "you're pushing me away, Joey. I need you"

"Oh, baby" he sighed, sitting down on the bench next to her, pulling her into him.

"You're not leaving me?" Lauren enquired, looking up at him

"No, of course I'm not" he replied, chuckling lightly "come on, let's get you home"

"There's one thing I have to do first" She admitted.

Joey nodded in understanding. She picked up the bottle of vodka and walked towards the bin, throwing it in, smiling widely as She turned back to Joey who kissed her passionately.

"Stop it unless you wanna add the park to the list" Lauren murmured, sighing a little.

"List, what list is that babe?" Joey asked, smirking, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Of places where we have done it" She replied, smiling. He rolled her eyes, kissing her again quickly.

"Mmm, that sounds promising but come on, I wanna get home" He told her, taking her hand.

"Out in public now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at their locked hands.

"Out in public and I don't care what people think" Joey said, kissing her quickly before they set off home.


	27. C7- Change Of Direction

Dare To Believe- Thanks again to Laura for her help :) I've shown my appreciation for her in this chapter, I think :) xxx

Chapter 27- Change Of Direction.

It had been a few weeks since the square had found out about the relationship and sooner than Lauren had expected, it was the day she had her bandages removed and if she was being honest, it was scaring her.

At dinner time, Lauren and Joey went to the vic for some lunch to try and gain some normality before she faced reality. Joey went to the bar to pay when after Fatboy pulled him aside.

"What's up, Fats?" Joey asked, looking at the concerned look on his friends face.

"That girl. From Halloween. She has been sniffing around. I tried to throw her off, telling her you moved away but she looks desperate to see you, mate" Fatboy told him, trying to keep his voice down. Joey exhaled deeply.

"If you see her again, tell me. I'll sort it. Just don't tell Lauren. She might find it weird, given everything" He said, trying to hide the tension.

"Weird doesn't cover it. They look alike. It's str-"

"Lauren and Laura look nothing alike!" Joey hissed under his breath.

"Similar names. Dude, you were in serious denial, it makes sense now but now it's catching up with you" Fatboy said. Joey sighed, placing his head in hands.

"I'll sort it, just don't say anything to Lauren" He finally replied.

"I'll try, I really will" Fatboy told him. Joey nodded and returned to Lauren.

"Everything okay?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's fine. We should go" He replied, taking her coat and helping her into it. She nodded as they headed towards the hospital.

They made their way and Lauren was waiting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. She sighed and leaned against Joey's shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" He said, wrapping his arm around.

"Is it though?" Lauren asked, sighing.

"Of course, I've told you. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried" He replied, kissing her briefly.

"I love you. It scares me how much but I'm scared that something like this could break us" Lauren admitted, sighing. He looked at her, lifting her chin, Their eyes boring each others.

"You think I'm that shallow? No, your still beautiful and I love you no matter what. I still look at you and see.." Joey's voice trailed off. She looked up at him, confused, as he kissed her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You see what? Tell me" Lauren said to him, smiling a little.

"You'll think it's stupid" He replied, shrugging.

"No, I won't. Please tell me, I'm interested" She told him, kissing him briefly.

"You make me want things I never wanted before. I look at you and see a future, marriage and kids" He said. She smiled widely at him and kissed him again, longer this time.

"That sounds nice but I'm 18. Let me live a little" Lauren replied, smirking. Joey laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Lauren, it's time" She turned around and saw Emily. Lauren smiled at her and stood up.

Joey followed suit and she turned to face him, smiling weakly.

"I love you for coming with me but this is something I need to do on my own" She admitted, stroking his face, her hand entwined with his

He nodded and kissed her softly, pulling away, a reassuring smile on his face as Lauren followed Emily into a room.

"Are you ready for this, Lauren?" she asked as Lauren sat down

She nodded and pursed her lips together as Emily moved towards Lauren, beginning to remove the bandages. After the process had been complete she felt free, but captured too.

"You healed fairly well but like we guessed you having scarring on the left side of your neck and on your left side under you chest but its less then we excepted" Emily told her, smiling a little. Lauren sighed and nodded.

"Was there anything else?" She asked, wanting to run from the room.

"Just remember to use your cream. Do you want to look?" Emily replied. Lauren saw the mirror and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Can I go?" She then asked, sighing

"Of course, don't get your check up and we should be fine" Emily told her.

Lauren nodded and went to leave the room, turning to Joey when she caught her reflection in the vending machine. She did a double take and jolted backwards, down towards the toilets.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her finger tracing the scar on her neck, thinking how hideous it looked. It started from her pulse point and stopped at her collarbone and a good few centimetres wide. Her breathing got faster as she began to feel the tough skin under her fingertips, gasping as tears fell, thinking how could Joey find her beautiful as she dug around in her bag for the scarf she had put in earlier and quickly readjusted it so it hid the scars before Lauren lifted her top to see the damage there and gasped loudly when she saw the scar started under her chest, where her bra sat and covered most of the left side of her ribcage, ending at her stomach as little scars scattered there. She quickly pulled her top down, shocked at what she saw as tears fell from her eyes.

After Lauren calmed herself down, she composed herself and left the toilets where she found Joey outside waiting for her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You've been crying. I hate it when you cry" He commented, kissing her tear stained cheeks.

"Did you see?" She asked, in a small voice.

"I saw enough, baby, but when your ready, I'll ready" He replied, kissing the top of her head.

They returned home from the hospital in almost silence, the tension high as Lauren was constantly playing with her scarf all the way home.

"I'm going to see Alice. She said she wanted to see me about something. You going to be alright?" Joey asked her as they turned out of the market and into the square.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry" Lauren replied, smiling a little as he kissed her goodbye and headed over Alice's.

She walked over to her house, where she saw Fatboy on the steps.

"Erm, Babygirl, you can't go in there, not yet" He said, standing, tripping over his feet a little as he did.

"What's up, Fats? You seem a little on edge" Lauren asked, pulling her keys out of her bag.

"Just wait here. You can't. Not yet" Fatboy replied. She narrowed her eyes, expecting some sort of surprise from her parents to 'help her'. She sighed, laughing a little.

"I'm gonna kill them. I literally am" She said, pushing past him, still laughing, ignoring his attempts to stop her as she walked into the house.

"Seriously I'm getting a little old for sur-" Lauren stopped in her tracks as she walked into the living room, to not see her parents but a girl around her age.

"Erm hi, can I help?" Lauren asked, looking from the girl to Fatboy, who had began to freak out a little.

"I'm looking for Joey. This won't take long" The girl replied. Lauren noticed she seemed on edge, like she really didn't want to be here.

"Babygirl, you should wait until he get back" Fatboy said to Lauren who shook her head, returning her attention back to the girl.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking" Lauren asked, staring at the girl, who she noticed had a similar hair colour to her and the same colour eyes. She was the same height as her.

"I'm Laura. I doubt Joey has mentioned me. He didn't expect to see me again that's for sure. Who are you?" Laura replied, smiling a little.

"I'm Lauren, his girlfriend. How do you guys know each other?" She said, confused by the current situation.

"Ah, so your Lauren. He was right. You are beautiful" Laura told her, sighing as she sat down.

Fatboy had left by this, waiting outside for Joey as he began to panic. He ran up to him when he saw him leaving Alice's.

"What's up, Fats? Messed up with Poppy again?" Joey questioned, laughing a little.

"Laura's here. I tried to stop Lauren but they are in there. It's very awkward" Fatboy replied, pointing back to the house. Joey swallowed loudly and quickly ran up into the house and the living room where he saw Lauren pacing and Laura sat down on the sofa.

"Finally your here. I need to talk to you privately" Laura said, standing up.

"Er, I don't think so. I'm staying. So I can get some answers" Lauren told her, crossing her arms.

"Babe, you should go" Joey said to Lauren, sighing.

"Not happening. Go on, talk" She replied, sitting down. Laura looked at Joey for a moment, feeling awkward.

"What does she know?" Laura asked him, looking briefly at Lauren.

"Nothing" He muttered, looking at the floor.

"Er, I am here you know. Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Lauren exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"We slept together. On Halloween. One night stand" Laura quickly said. Lauren stared at Joey, narrowing her eyes then looked back to the other girl.

"And why are you here now? If its a one off thing?" Lauren demanded. Joey gasped at her, looking at her.

"You think I'm cheating on you?!" He asked, shocked that Lauren would suggest such a thing.

"I don't know at this moment in time. So tell me, Laura, why are you here?" She replied, turning to the girl who she began to realise looked freakishly like herself.

"I'm pregnant. And I think you may the dad" Laura said, with a glance at Joey, sighing.


	28. C28- Problems

Dare To Believe- I used some material that me and Laura wrote in a now scrapped scene in this chapter so thanks to her for that. Enjoy :)

Chapter 28- Problems Seem To Just Keep Present Themselves.

Lauren groaned loudly and left the room, heading towards the kitchen and flicking the kettle. Joey was hot on her heals, sighing.

"What are you doing? You need to be talking to her" She asked, as she took a cup of out the cupboard.

"Your more important. I need to know what your thinking" He replied, sighing and leaned against the kitchen side.

"Look, go and deal with her first. She is carrying your child. That's the most important thing" She told him, sitting down.

"I'm sorry it came to down to this. I never thought I'll see her again" Joey admitted, walking closer to her.

"That's what you get when you don't use protection with your one night stands" Lauren muttered her breath, her hands running through her hair.

"Okay, Lauren, I don't need some Jeremy Kyle shit off you" He told her, sighing. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just go and sort her out. Go on" She replied, her head in her heads. She felt her hands being pulled her head and then he gave a quick kiss.

"No matter what happens, I love you and I'm with you" He said, tucking her hair behind her ear and walked back in the living room.

"How sure are you that I'm the father?" Joey questioned Laura and sat down.

"About 60-40 there was someone else the day after" She admitted, sighing.

"Right. Okay. Well you take a DNA test when the baby is born. I'm sorry, it sounds harsh but I'm bringing up a baby unless I have to" He replied. She nodded.

"I'll be in touch then" Laura said, standing up.

"Yes, take Fatboy's number" Joey replied, sighing a little.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I took yours?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Lauren wouldn't like it. She'll kick off and I like to keep her calm. She isn't the best person under stress. She has her own way of dealing with things and I don't like it" Joey told her, opening the door and letting Laura out, turning around to see Lauren stood in the hallway, her arms crossed.

"I'm not the best person under stress?! What the actual hell was that?!" She exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying here, please, babe, I'm sorry" He replied, walking back into the living room.

"You can't just babe me and hope everything will be okay. This isn't good, Joey!" She said, following him into the living room.

"Don't you think I know that?" He muttered under his breath.

"Is it a coincidence she looks like me then?" Lauren asked, sitting down and he sat down opposite her. He groaned loudly.

"You look nothing like her. Your not either in the same league" He told her, sighing.

"Don't start all this your beautiful, no else is crap please. She looks like me. Period. Why?" She then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I was in denial over you. I just broke up with Lucy. I was struggling with my feelings. I didn't know you felt the same. I felt like I needed to get over you. Yet I picked up a girl who looked like you and had a similar name. Then I realised that I loved you and there was nothing I could do about it" He replied. She sighed and sat next to him.

"How did she know my name? Did you tell her about me?" Lauren questioned, smiling a little at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not in so many words. When I, you know, I said your name because in that moment, I was pretending it was you and I got carried away. Laura asked me after who you were and I said someone beautiful that I could never have. Then left. I felt really bad for just leaving but I did" Joey told her. She exhaled deeply, leaning her head against him. He played with her hair for moment.

"Well you have me now but I wish you just told me" She admitted, looking up at him for a second.

"I thought you'll think it was weird" He replied. She laughed a little.

"Your weird anyways. So your good" Lauren told him, smirking.

"Ha ha ha. Funny" Joey said, but his attention was averted when he saw her scarf had began to drop down and the top of her scar was showing. She sighed, looking down and repositioned the scarf.

"I don't want to push you but promise me, you'll show me one day. I don't you to hide from me. Ever. Especially this, Lauren" He told her, squeezing her hand. She nodded, exhaling deeply.

"How about today?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if your ready. I saw how you freak out earlier. I couldn't handle it if you did it over me" He replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just take the scarf off, please" Lauren said, after a moment, taking a breath.

"Lauren.." She cut him off by kissing him briefly, smiling weakly at him then.

"I trust you" She told him. He nodded as he began to take her scarf off and she pushed her hair to side, looking down and biting her lip.

Joey looked at her marred skin down the left side of her neck and how it started from her pulse point down to her collarbone.

"Do they bother you?" Lauren finally asked, quietly, lifting her head a little as he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it as he shook his head and gained eye contract with her.

"Still my beautiful Lauren. You have nothing to be afraid of" He told her, smiling a little as he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled as he pulled away then sighed.

"But that's not all..." She said, her voice trailing off.

"I know, in your own time, baby" He replied. Lauren nodded then stood up, holding out her hand. He took it, look at her intently.

"Lets go upstairs" She said, smiling.

"I don't wanna push you" Joey told her, caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and kissed him gently which suddenly turned heated as he stood up, meeting her level as he buried his hand in her hair then took his other and placed it on her waist.

"Anyways, you swore to me that once I was better, you were gonna make love to me for a very long time and take care of me" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did and I tend to see that through" He told her, smiling then picked her up, bridal style.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Lauren questioned, in an amused voice, giggling as he began to walk upstairs.

"Taking care of you and your gonna let me. That was your part of the deal" Joey replied, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"I never actually agree to, to be fair" She told him, smiling a little.

"No babe, your climax two minutes later did" He said, laughing, kicking her ajar door open and walked in, kicking it shut and then laid her down her bed, leaning across her.

Lauren felt Joey's lips meet hers. And it was as easy as that. All questions were answered, all fears put to rest and all doubts removed.

The only things that were began to be removed were items of clothing when he slowly pulled off her shirt as she took a sudden intake of breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and pulled her t'shirt over head, smiling at him a little.

"You really are beautiful you know" He said, brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her then lifted her, to unhook her bra and pushed it off her.

"I love you" Lauren whispered as Joey's lips found her neck, kissing it and it made her feel normal, safe and back to herself.

"I love you too" He replied, as he kissed down her chest, her stomach, leaving little kisses.

Joey then pulled down her trousers and kickers, his hands trailed up Lauren's legs and held her waist tightly as his head moved in between her legs, pressing a single kiss on her mound, and then another one, and then another one, the pleasure intensifying as his tongue flicked out from between his lips, her hands gripping onto his hair tight.

"We are gonna take this slow" He told her, sitting up, unbuckling his belt, pushing his trousers and boxers down before entering her slowly. Lauren gasped as she pulled him into a kiss, trying to go faster but he stopped her.

"No slow. Just feel" Joey said, as he filled her properly. She moaned softly as she tried to stop herself from moving. This lasted for a few moments before he began to thrust.

Lauren's fingernails dug into his back as he continued to thrust, the pleasure intensifying every single second. She could feel her orgasm approaching and Joey was close too. She moaned loudly as she hit her high, his hitting at the same time as he continued to thrust into Lauren letting the pleasure ride out for both of them before pulling out of her falling to the bed beside her.

"You took care of me" Lauren said, panting.

"Doubt me babe?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Never" She replied, kissing him quickly.

"These" Joey said, quietly trailing his fingers over Lauren's scars as he looked her in the eye "they're part of you. They're just another part of your body that I get to kiss"

She smiled at him, blushing a little.

"Ah, there we go" He added, lightly touching her cheek and kissed it.

"We are gonna be okay, I think" She replied, smiling.

"I don't think. I know" He told her. She smiled widely, moved and straddled him, kissing him where they entered round 2...

Spoiler: drama is coming. Alot.


	29. C29- Calm Before The Storm

Dare To Believe- Sensitive Stuff ahead. You have been warned.

Chapter 29- Calm Before The Storm.

Lauren woke up the next morning, very aware of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She sighed a sigh of content as she leaned her head back.

"I could get used to this" Joey said, quietly in her ear, nuzzling it.

"Me too, but I was thinking we could do something this morning" Lauren replied, smiling as he began to nuzzle her hair.

"Does it require moving? Cos I'm quite content here" He asked, as he kissed her hair.

"I want to go swimming" She stated, raising an eyebrow, turning to face him.

"Your making me choose between laying here with you or you parading around in a swimsuit? That's not fair, baby" He told her, kissing her shoulder.

"You promised you take me swimming once I was better. You said you for fill for your promises" Lauren said, in a playful voice.

It was true. Abi had told Joey that swimming used to help Lauren with her confidence when she was younger so he had promised to take her once she had her bandages off.

"You irritable, demanding but sexy girl. Getting me under thumb. Where's my free will gone? Oh wait.." Joey's voice trailed off as he kissed her neck.

"Swimming! Now! Your distracting me!" She exclaimed, standing up, pulling back the bed covers and started to get ready.

"I can't let you go out like that" He told her, once they had got ready into their swimming gear at the pool, looking at her bright red swimming costume as she tied her hair to the side in a plait. It was the side of her neck which was scarred. She hoped she wasn't drawing extra attention to it. Her all in one costume hid her scars on her side but it was early. Hardly anyone was around.

"I could say the same for you!" Lauren replied, smirking as she walked forward and lightly traced his bare chest and his lines.

"Stop it. We are here to swim, remember? If you wanted that, we could of stay in bed" Joey told her, removing her hand and smirked as he caught her off guard by playfully slapping her bottom and pushed her towards the pool.

Lauren didn't know how it started but a game of teasing had begun. She had to remember she was in public, in a swimming pool because whenever he was near her, he would have a hand on her wherever it was her on her leg, arm, waist or bottom but he made it totally innocent and it drove her crazy.

"I never thought watching you swim could be so attractive" He whispered in her ear as they leaned against the side after a length.

"Again, right back at you" She told him, smiling as she had to rid herself the image of him swimming, his arms and legs in action when she had a stroke of bravery and confidence. Abi was right. Swimming brought the best out in her.

"I need a shower" Lauren told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. So do I" Joey replied, smirking at her then she took off, water splashing around her, as she swam to the steps of the pool, getting faster because she knew he was near. Getting near the steps, she stepped out of the pool, giggling quietly as she carefully skipped, grabbing her towel from the locker and rushing to the shower, just as Joey was near the shower cubicle door, she shut it and locked, giggling, as he turned the corner.

"Very funny" He muttered when he began his own plan.

Lauren stepped out of the shower about 5 minutes later and couldn't find Joey anywhere. She assumed he had already gone in a changing cubicle or was already ready as she headed to the one she got ready in earlier when she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist as she went into the cubicle, pushing her against the wall.

"Hey" She said, gasping a little when she realised how close he was as he kissed her passionately and dropped her towel around her.

"We are in public!" She hissed as she felt her swimming costume being pulled from her body as he took her towel again as she stood naked in front of him.

"I'm drying you. There's no harm in that, babe" Joey replied, smiling but his eyes were full of lust as he dried her body. Things became tense as he came to between her legs, lifting them slightly as he dried them. Before Lauren could think, the towel was gone and instead was his fingers brushing against her sex, teasing her. She gasped, trying to compose herself as she met him with a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She couldn't remember his swimming trucks coming off but soon his fingers were replaced with something else as he entered her, pushing her further in the wall, as he began to thrust and Lauren had to control her breathing and moans, remembering she was in a public place as she titled her head back, his head buried in her neck, controlling his own groans as he wrapped her leg around his waist, hitting her deeper. She gasped when she knew she was close. She pulled him, kissing him roughly as she climaxed, moaning in his mouth. Joey was 2 seconds behind her, groaning quietly when she realised, looking behind his shoulder that he had brought their stuff in. She gasped, leaning against the wall, as he took himself out of her.

"We should come swimming more often" Lauren concluded, as she caught her breath.

She was walking through the square some time to meet Whitney, who was having some drama with Tyler when she bumped into Laura near the square gardens.

"Lauren" she proclaimed as Lauren carried on walking

"Yeah?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought you'd be happy to know your boyfriend's happy" Laura informed her, smiling.

"Really? That's nice to know" Lauren replied "do you mind if I go now?"

"Actually, there was just one more thing" Laura admitted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Lauren asked, turning around to face her again

"No wonder Joey picked me" Laura replied

"Excuse me?" Lauren enquired, confused

"No wonder Joey picked me. I mean, look at you. You're a mess. A big, ugly mess. I can't imagine his disgust at waking up to you and see these" Laura stated, poking the scars on the other girls neck "Every morning"

"You better take that back" Lauren proclaimed, tears welling her in my eyes.

"Or what? What're you really gonna do?" Laura questioned, raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do" Lucy's voice said from behind her. The two girls whipped their heads around and saw the blonde crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"And who are you, Blondie?" Laura asked, sniggering.

"Your worst nightmare" Lucy replied, before grabbing Laura by the hair, pulling her in the square roughly.

Lauren stared after them, before coming to her senses, chasing after them.

"Lucy, stop, she's pre-" Lauren was stopped in her tracks by Lucy's elbow accidentally making contact with her face, hitting her nose. Lauren felt blood instantly as she fell backwards, losing her balance.

"Think it's funny do you?! That's my best friend, you fucking bitch!" Lucy exclaimed, punching Laura hard across the face. When she made a recovery, she stood up going for Lucy.

"No, Lucy!" Lauren tried to scream, knowing Laura deserved it but the possibility of her carrying Joey's baby clouding her judgement. She tried to grab Lucy but she charged at Laura, pushing her hard to floor, landing on her stomach. Lauren gasped loudly. Lucy grabbed Laura by the hair again, ragging her around the gardens when Lauren ran forward, trying to break it up but failed as Lucy was stronger than her, pushing her out of the way, making her stumble on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice boomed from behind them. Lauren turned around and saw Joey running towards Lucy, pulling her off Laura as she fell to the ground, in silent pain.

"Lauren, stay with Laura. It's the least you can do" He hissed at her, pulling a struggling Lucy out of the gardens. Lauren sighed, wiping her bleeding nose when Laura made a scream, doubling over in pain. Joey and Lucy stopped, staring back as Laura kneeled over, nearly crying. The stain on her white jeans forming confirmed to Lauren everything. Laura was losing the baby.


	30. C30-Setting Yourself Up For A Fall

Dare To Believe- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a show at college. Hope you like this update. Joint effort as always.

Chapter 30- Setting Yourself Up For A Fall.

Lauren stared at Laura as she fell to the floor in pain as Joey rushed past Lauren and came to Laura's aid as she gasped in pain.

"Are you happy now, Lauren?" He asked, as he helped Laura to standing.

"No! Of course not. How can you suggest such a thing?" Lauren cried, as Lucy appeared behind her.

"You let that crazy cow loose after what she did to you? How can you be so stupid, careless and heartless?" Joey shouted at her, as Lauren felt hot tears forming.

"I tried to sto-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Lauren. You should of tried harder" He cut across her, sighing.

"Lauren, what's happening?" Lucy whispered in her ear.

"She was pregnant, Luce" She hiss back at her.

"Was?! Oh my god, you were trying to tell me she was pregnant wasn't you?" Lucy asked in a small voice, sighing as she watched Joey helped Laura.

"I just wanna be alone" She said, taking her coat and wrapping it around her middle, trying to push him away.

"Laura, you shouldn't be alone, right now" He told her, sighing.

"If she wants to be alone, Joey, you should let her" Lauren piped up, as Lucy looked awfully confused.

"Yeah, you'll like that wouldn't you?" He shot at her, coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well if you think that, I should go" She said quickly and left. Lucy was her on trail.

"Lucy, please, I wanna be alone right now" Lauren told her, sighing as she ran up the stairs to her house.

"I just caused a girl to have a miscarriage. Excuse me whilst I freak out" Lucy exclaimed as Lauren unlocked her front door, sighing as she slammed the door in Lucy's face. Not meaning to be harsh but she wanted to be alone. She looked in the hallway mirror and saw her bloody nose thanks to Lucy's flying elbow. That's what she got for trying and Joey didn't even realise. Lauren exhaled deeply as she headed into the kitchen.

She was trying to patch herself up as best she could but her nose would not stopping bleeding no matter how much pressure she applied to try and stem it. Lauren continued to hold her head back, a piece of tissue to her nose as she heard the front door slam shut, Joey walking into the kitchen a few moments later. She looked at him briefly, scared of what he was about to say.

"What're you doing?" he asked, no emotion or feeling in his voice, crossing his arm.

"Trying to patch myself up" She informed him "Lucy's flying elbow. That's what I get for trying"

"Yeah, I saw. Here, let me help" he sighed "keep your head leant back. I'll get some fresh tissue"

She nodded and he disappeared, returning a minute later. Gently, he applied a fresh piece of tissue to her nose, holding her head in place.

"Hold it there. I'll just go and get some antiseptic stuff too" he informed her.

Once again, he disappeared from the room, returning a moment later.

"Okay, try sitting up straight now" he stated, Lauren doing as she instructed.

She watched him as he removed the tissue from her nose, the bleeding having almost stopped. Gently, he began to dab at her nose and the sides of her face. Lauren could feel the bruising coming through already. She winced as he wiped a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry" He whispered.

"No, I'm sorry" Lauren replied sighing, entwining his free hand with her own "I should've done more to break it up"

"You did all you could. I shouldn't have been vile to you" he replied, looking at her properly since he walked in.

"You weren't. You were upset and angry" Lauren stated "I understand. Joey, I love you"

"I love you too, so much, baby" he mirrored, stroking the side of her face tenderly

"Can you show me please? Because it seems like we're on the verge of breaking up right now" Lauren admitted, sighing.

She watched as he kept their hands entwined and eventually pressed his lips against hers. She moaned softly as their lips connected, the kiss deepening, the passion overtaking as it always did between them.

"I. Want. You" He whispered against her lips as the kiss continued to grow passionate.

Before she knew what was happening, She was in Joey's arms, being carried from the room. He connected their lips together again as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Lauren's back being pressed up against it. His body held her in position as he began to remove her shirt, his mouth moving from hers down her now accessible flesh. She moaned again as she was pulled away from the door roughly, Joey's crotch grounding against Lauren's as he moved them to the bed, him falling down on top of her. Next to go were her jeans, and she worked on removing his t-shirt and jeans too, Their clothes falling to the floor in a heap. He thrust himself into her and began to thrust deeply and sharply, not caring about being gentle. Neither of them wanted that. Lauren matched him thrust for thrust, and he moved some hair from her face as he pressed his lips against hers roughly and passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance and then they came together, Joey flopping down on top of Lauren, burying his head into the crook of her neck, pressing a single kiss to her neck before rolling off her. He groaned, holding his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking worriedly at him.

"That shouldn't of happened. A girl just suffered a miscarriage and we are here, having sex, like nothing happened" He admitted, sighing. She rolled on her side, leaning her head on her hand.

"We gotta live in the moment. It's awful what's happened. We will help her through it but its about moving forward" Lauren told him, smiling a little.

"Yeah, your right. I just.." Joey's voice trailed off, looking down.

"You wanted the baby to be yours didn't you? Lauren questioned, running her hands through her hair.

"No! Yes, the possibility of being of dad excited me and I didn't expect it to" He admitted. She sighed and nodded, kissing him briefly.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" She asked. He nodded, wrapping his t'shirt, she put it on and headed downstairs.

She was in the kitchen, where she heard her phone buzz in her bag on the kitchen side. She checked it and saw it was a reminder for her to take her pill. She sighed, taking out the pill packet and turning her alarm off, taking a glass of water. Lauren was about to pop the days pill out of its day window when Joey's words of being excited of being a dad and it hurt her to see him hurt when she made a decision that she would give him a baby and threw her pill packet in the bin, taking an exhale of breath after pushing it to the bottom.


	31. C31- Caught Out

Dare To Believe-

Chapter 31- Caught Out.

Lauren's attempts to fall 'unexpectedly' pregnant fell flat over the next couple of weeks because she and Joey were barely spending any alone time together. She was checking her calendar on her phone three Mondays after Laura's miscarriage and saw her fertile window was open. She tried to hide her fear and giddiness as Abi walked into the room.

"What's up with you then? You look like you just swallowed a bottle of vodka, your that hyper" Abi exclaimed, putting her keys down on the kitchen table and pulling her coat off. Lauren rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket.

"Love, Abi. That's all" She told her, smiling. It was Abi's turn to roll her eyes.

"Still walking on cloud nine? Anyways, Mum asked me to give you these" She said, pulling out a prescription bag and handed it to Lauren who took it. She looked it and saw her next lot of pills. She mentally sighed but smiled at Abi.

"Thanks, Abi. Was wondering when these were gonna come" Lauren quickly lied, trying to sound certain.

"I'm meeting Jay. See you later" Abi then said, waving goodbye, picking up her keys and went. Lauren watched her go before quickly binning the new batch of pills, pushing them to the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Joey's voice wondered from behind her. Lauren quickly jumped up and went to wash her hands.

"Abi thought she accidentally threw something away but turns out she didn't" She replied, grabbing a tea towel and dried her hands.

"Okay, I'm not stopping. I just wanted to see you quickly" He told her, smiling a little. She faked pouted, sighing.

"Do you have to go? We have the house to ourselves and its been a few days" She replied, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I said I'll meet a friend, babe. Sorry" Joey said, sighing, placing his hands on her forearms.

"But surely they can wait what 10 minutes?" Lauren questioned, smirking as she started to unbutton the top of his shirt and kissed his neck briefly then started to unbutton it further.

"I'm sorry I really have to go" He told her, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Must be someone important then" She said, moving backwards sighing.

"Like I said, I'm sorry" He replied, kissing her briefly and went. Lauren groaned, running her hands through her hair and then decided to follow him and see what he was up to.

Following him to the cafe, She saw him meet Laura, they hugged and they walked into the cafe, smiling at each other.

"Lauren, what's up, darling?" A voice asked from behind her, she turned and saw her mother.

"Joey's spending the day with Laura. I'm losing him, Mum" Lauren admitted, tears filling her eyes

"Oh, darling" Tanya said, sighing, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Come on salon, woman talk, on how to keep your man" She added, smiling and ended the hug...

Lauren decided to swallow her pride and let Joey have the benefit of the doubt because Laura had just suffered miscarriage to be fair and her mother had given her some good advice.

Lauren decided it was time to get her relationship fully back on track, then she could get pregnant and she felt like everything would be fine.

"How much for you to make yourself scarce tonight? Mum and Dad are on a date. And so I am, sort of. Indoors" She asked Abi, as she curled her hair.

"Call it £20. I agreed that I would babysit Denny for Uncle Jack and Sharon. Do you want me to take Oscar?" Abi replied. Lauren nodded, putting her tongs down for a second, grabbing her purse and pulled out of £20 note.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Abs" She said, before grabbing her tongs again and carried on curling her hair...

"So tell me- purple dress, green dress or blue dress?" Lauren asked, once her hair and makeup was done, holding out the dresses.

"Blue dress. It's amazing on your skin tone" Abi replied, smiling, pointing at it. Lauren nodded, smiling and Abi left the room to let her get changed when she heard the front door shut. She headed downstairs and saw Joey.

"Hey, Abs" He said to her, smiling.

"Your not supposed to be home yet. She'll kill you" Abi replied, crossing her arms.

"What are you going on about?" He asked, staring at her confused.

"Abi, seriously, why do-" Lauren was coming down the stairs, talking loudly, as she put her earrings in and stopped in her tracks on the sight of Joey, who stared at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open.

"Your not supposed to be home yet" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know but I'm glad I did. You look amazing, babe. What do you have planned for us then?" He asked, smirking.

"I was gonna cook something. It was either that or look good. I know which one you prefer. We could just order some food in?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna get Oscar" Abi quickly said, heading up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry, now I've seen you" Joey answered Lauren's question, walking towards. She held her hand up, crossing her arms.

"I've only just put this on. You are gonna appreciate it for at least an hour" She exclaimed, thankful for his lighter mood. She hoped Laura had nothing to do with it.

"Oh I'm appreciating it alright" He told her, his gaze on her raised chest thanks to her crossed arms. He smirked.

"Now I'm gonna order food. What do you want?" Lauren asked, pushing past him. He chuckled.

"You need to wear that dress more often. Your bum looks amazing. Can't we just skipped the food?" He replied, smirking, following her.

"Impressionable Little Sister/Cousin is now leaving!" Abi exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs, Oscar on her hip, bag on her arm and left.

"I'm wanting Chinese. What are you wanting?" Lauren then asked, watching Abi leave.

"You, to be quite honest" Joey replied, smirking, walking closer to her.

"Later. I'm starving. I need to my carbs, don't I if I'm gonna survive tonight?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it, not me" He said, walking towards her, lifting her head up and kissed her neck. She reached aside him, grabbed a menu and whacked his arm, giving him it.

"Choose now. Your making me horny but I need food. Hurry!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"I love it when your demanding, it's so sex-"

"Joey! Choose, now!"

"Yes, Miss Branning. God, you really are demanding. Your emasculating me" He said, smirking as he took the menu. She rolled her eyes as he playfully slapped her bum and kissed her cheek before reading the menu. His smirk not leaving his face...

"That was carb overload. I need to burn it off. There's no other thing for it" Lauren exclaimed, leaning back on the floor, holding her stomach, sighing after eating.

"Lucky, I know just the thing" Joey replied, before hoovering over and kissing her passionately. She raised her leg and he wrapped it around her waist.

"Not here, though. I can't for-fill my true intentions with that dress of yours" He whispered, pulling her up and placed her over his shoulder, fireman style, carrying her upstairs as she giggled.

"Your so sexy when your in control, mister" Lauren told him as they headed upstairs.

"Your just sexy in general" He replied, as they reached her room. He placed her down once they were in and turned her around, finding the zip of her dress and slowly pushed it down, kissing her back as it came accessible, helping her step out the dress as it came off before unhooking her bra and took it off before gently massaging her breast's. She felt a soft moan as he began lightly tracing circles on her stomach whilst kissing her neck. Joey's hand travelled further as he placed a hand in her knickers, finding her warm sex instantly, inserting a finger. Lauren gasped, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay. I got you" He whispered in her ear, before kissing her shoulder.

"Your evil. Your gonna make me come. Standing up. With nothing to lean on but you" She said quietly back, moaning as he inserted a second finger.

"You know me too well" He told her, tightening his grip on her, smirking as he carried on kissing her neck, marking her as he picked up speed with his fingers when Lauren decided to play him at his own game. She placed a hand behind her, placing it in his trousers and found his length, pumping a little.

"Oh you bad girl. So impatient. What am I going to do with you?" He asked, whispering in her ear as she pushed down his trousers and boxers, smirking.

"I could just take you like this you know? The bed was waiting for us but you want it a different way do you?" Joey then questioned, chuckling. She bit her lip, okay, secret baby making was fun and sexy as hell, she thought to herself.

"Go for it" She whispered, as gently stroked his length again. He laughed, moved her hand and teased her entrance before groaning and pushed her against the door, her back to his chest, as he filled her from behind, using the door as support as he thrusted into her. Lauren moaned, loudly as she looked over her shoulders and Joey answered her unspoken plea, kissing her their tongues fighting for dominance before pulling away as they picked up speed, trying to outdo each other. He hit the door before slamming into her deeper, holding her close as he came with a groan on his name. She climaxed a few seconds later, leaning her head against his chest as they slid down the door in a hot tangled mess, Lauren's back still to his, Joey stepped out of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well that was something else" He commented, brushing her hair out of her face before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I liked it. Now take me to bed properly please?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your wish is my command" He said, standing up...

"Okay, I don't care what you say, I need wine after that" Lauren exclaimed, flopping off Joey, having being on top after what seemed like round 5000.

"Yeah, I need some form of alcohol after that too. Don't tell your parents I'm influencing you to drink though" He replied, smirking.

"I'll go. It's fine. You stay here and recover. My parents are gonna be back soon anyways" She told him, stepping and started to get dressed.

"You ain't going out in that dress though. That's for my eyes only" He warned her. Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of leggings, a t'shirt and some converse, before grabbing her purse and headed down stairs. Joey was hot on her heels, after quickly pulling on his clothes.

"No goodbye kiss?" He questioned, reaching the bottom of the stairs as Lauren's hand was on the door handle. She rolled her eyes, turned around, kissed him briefly before heading out

He decided to clear away the takeaway rubbish and he was about to put it the bin when he saw something interesting at the bottom of the bin. He pulled it out and saw a prescription with Lauren's name on it. He pulled the tablets out of the box and worked out they were her conceptive pill. He stared at them then remembered her pushing something to the bottom on the bin, earlier that day and realised it was these. He sat down as he tried to work out Lauren's intentions...

She returned about 10 minutes later and walked into the living room, taking her coat off, putting the bottle of wine down on the table and saw Joey sat on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked, smiling as she put her coat on back on a dining room chair.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me, Lauren?" He questioned, looking at her, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, confused, trying to work out what he knew and when she didn't reply, he picked something up from aside of him and chucked it on the coffee table. She saw her pill packets. Unopened. She sighed.

"You need to tell me explain" She told him, walking forward.

"Hoping to get pregnant were you? Call it accident?" Joey asked, standing up, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Look, I went about it the wrong way but-"

"Is this guilt talking?" He said, cutting across. She stared at him.

"Guilt? What are you talking about?" Lauren demanded, crossing her arms.

"You don't even care, do you? That girl. She could of been the mother of my child and you didn't even help her" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"When Lucy went for her, you should of stop-"

"I did, try, remember? But Lucy hit me, by accident, making me fall backwards. By the time I recovered, it was too late!" Lauren said, not letting him finished, shocked that he would even suggest this.

"You should of recovered quicker then" Joey told her. She gasped, gobsmacked.

"So wait you blame me for it? Thanks for that, Joey. Thanks a fucking alot!" She replied, looking away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm only going by the facts. You were hoping for the day she would lose the baby and guess what you got your wish" He said.

Lauren gasped and responded with a slap, swinging her hand across his face.

"Don't you dare go there. What do you take me for? I wouldn't wish a miscarriage on anyone. Do you know why Lucy laid into her? Because she took the piss. She took the piss out of me. Out of my scars. I was gonna let it out, ignore it. I wanted to slap her but I didn't for the pure reason she could of been the mother of your child. Because for some stupid reason, I love you and I didn't want to harm something that was yours. But the next thing I know, I'm getting pushed out of the way by Lucy, I tried to pull her of Laura but I got knocked back. I tried, Joey, god, I tried but by the time I got to Laura, she was doubling over in pain-"

"Lauren" Joey tried to cut across her but he held her hand up.

"No, your going to listen to this. I saw how upset you were over it. The possibility of being a father excited you and yes, I was a little jealous that it wasn't with me. But I got on with it. When she lost the baby, I wanted to give you a baby because I thought that was what you wanted but I was scared how you was gonna react if I brought it up. So I came off the pill, in hope that would produce something. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry she lost the baby but don't you dare say that's what I wanted because it wasn't. That was a baby. A living thing. Possibly yours. So that makes me upset, very upset and because I feel it. I feel your pain too. But I guess you don't really know me" She exclaimed, turning to leave. He grabbed her arm, to stop her.

"Lauren, I'm sor-"

"No! You need to work out a few things I think. Don't wait up for me. I'll be out" She told him, pulling out of his grip and left.


	32. C32-Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Dare To Believe- these chapters may be shorter cos this story is ending soon & I want to get everything planned out! Enjoy!

Chapter 32- Actions Speak Louder Then Words.

Lauren's first thought was to run to the pub and get hammered but she quickly fought that urge and found herself knocking at Lucy's door.

Lucy answered, looking at Lauren a little shocked she was knocking on her door.

"Hey, can I come here? It's either here or the vic?" Lauren asked, sighing a little. Lucy nodded and let her in.

"So what is it, Lauren?" Lucy questioned, as the other girl sat down.

"A lot to be honest. I just had an argument with Joey. Got a bit heated" Lauren admitted, running her hands through her hair.

"Oh yes? What about?" Lucy asked, sitting next to her.

"Laura. That girl. That..." Lauren voice trailed off. Lucy looked at her and nodded.

"That I made have a miscarriage" Lucy finished for her, sighing.

"Well that baby, it might of been Joey's and he thinks I didn't stop you because I wanted her to lose the baby" Lauren cried, wiping her tears, as they fell. Lucy gasped, putting an arm around her.

"You did. You ended with a bloody nose because of it. Why is he saying this now?" Lucy asked, hugging her.

"Because he was so upset when the baby died, that I thought I would give him one, I came off the pill but I didn't tell him. He found out and again questioned my intentions" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Oh, Lauren" Lucy said, sighing when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and a second later, Joey was rushing through the door.

"Of all the places, Lauren" He told her, sighing, looking around.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, standing up, wiping her eyes.

"I've come to take you home so we can talk" He replied, crossing his arms.

"There's nothing to talk about" Lauren said, sighing.

"Yes, there is. Come on" Joey replied, walking towards her, grabbing her arm. She pulled herself out of his grip, said goodbye to Lucy and left.

Lauren was devastated but as she walked home, she knew what I had to do. She couldn't believe Joey thought of her that way, thought she'd be that heartless and that selfish. All she wanted to do was make him happy, that's all Lauren would ever want to do. She stormed in the kitchen, slamming the door. After calming herself, down , She made her way back to the living room where Joey was waiting for her.

"Lauren" he started, but she cut him off.

"No, you let me speak" She informed him "Joey, you've really hurt me. After everything we've been through, how you think I could be so selfish cuts really deep. I was only doing what I thought you wanted. I saw how much you were excited when you thought you were gonna be a Dad, I wanted to give that to you. We've talked about it so many times in the past; I thought when you eventually found out that you'd be okay with it. I guess not"

"Lauren, I" he started again, but yet again she cut him off.

"If you love me the ways you say you do then you know I don't have the intentions you say I have. When you work out that I'm not the heartless bitch you're making me out to be, you know where to find me. Until then, it's over."

"No, you don't mean that" Joey proclaimed, stopping her as she went to leave the room.

"Don't" Lauren stated, removing her hand from his grip "you need to go"

She walked out of the room, trying to hide the tears that were moments from falling as she rushed to her bedroom, collapsing in tears.


	33. C33- Head Over Heart

Dare To Believe-

Chapter 33- Head Over Heart.

Over the next week, Lauren found it difficult to keep her emotions in check. Every time she saw Joey she just wanted to kiss him but she remembered what he thought of her.

Joey, himself, was struggling to keep it together when he saw Lauren. He hated himself for thinking bad of her and now she thought he thought ill of her. What made it worse was she had took it to heart, which she had every right to, and had no idea how he was gonna prove what she meant to him and he didn't question her intentions.

"Yeah, Alice that sounds great, I'll see you tonight then? Bye" Lauren was on the phone as she walked into the kitchen and saw Joey sat on the table, drinking some coffee.

"Erm Al wants to go out tonight. I said I would" She quickly told him, before heading into the fridge, looking for the orange carton.

"Will you be coming to the club then?" He asked. Lauren nodded as headed to the cupboard for a glass and poured some juice.

"I'll try and keep away from you" She quickly said before leaving, sighing.

Lauren walked upstairs, drinking a bit of her juice, sighing as she walked into her room, wishing she wasn't so stubborn as she put her headphones in and shut out of the world...

She took a deep breath as she applied her lipgloss and put it in her bag before heading downstairs to a waiting Alice.

"You look great, Lauren. Lets go. You can tell me about the drama with Joey on the way" She told her, smiling a little. Lauren rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat as they headed out of the house.

"There's not much to say expect I thought he knew me but he questions my intentions, makes me wonder if he loves me like he says he does" She told her cousin, sighing.

"Tell me all" Alice replied and Lauren told her everything- Laura, her miscarriage, her trying to get pregnant and then the argument. Alice sighed and nodded as they reached the club.

"You did the right thing, my brother needs to realise what he said is wrong" She reassured Lauren as they walked into the club.

"I'll get the drinks. Sit down" Alice told her. Lauren nodded and went to sit down...

"C'mon darling, come and dance" one of the guys that had been following Lauren all night said.

"No, I'm okay, thank you" She replied, smiling sweetly and took another sip of her drink

"C'mon. I bet you can do damage with those hips" he chuckled, walking towards her.

"You heard my cousin, leave her alone. She said no" Alice said, stepping in front of Lauren.

"Cousin? Good looks must run in the family" The guy exclaimed, smirking, as he walked towards to Alice, looking her up and down.

"Seriously, back off, we don't want to dance with you or anything like that" Lauren told him, pulling him away from Alice.

As he was about to insist, Lauren saw Joey heading this way, out of the corner of her eye. Sighing, She downed the last of her drink, putting her glass down as he reached the table.

"Everything okay over here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Everything's fine thanks" She informed him, trying to keep her cool.

"C'mon baby, come and dance" the guy stated again, walking towards Lauren.

"Did you not hear her the first or second time she said no?" Joey questioned, stepping in front of her.

"Alright, mate, chill out" The guy said, sighing, sitting back down at the table

Lauren smiled weakly at Joey and he collected the empty glasses before walking away. As the guys chatted around her, all she could do was focus on Joey. As he disappeared off into the office, she excused herself and followed him...

"What was all that about?" She inquired, shutting the door behind her.

"All what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her.

"Being protective of me? You don't need to be. I can take care of myself" She replied, crossing her arms.

"I can't help it, Lauren" he admitted, stepping towards her.

"Well you're gonna have to. We're over, Joey, and nothing's gonna change that" She informed him, regretting her words.

"Really?" he asked, reaching his hand out to move some hair away from her face.

Lauren moaned softly as he touched her, having missed and craved it over the past week. He tucked the hair behind her ear and ran his hand around to the back of her neck, stroking it softly before pulling her towards her, their lips crashing together. Reluctantly Lauren pulled away as she felt her body being moved, her back pressing up against the wall…

"No" She proclaimed, shaking her head "I'll see you around, Joey"

She ran out of the office and found Alice.

"Can we go please?" Lauren asked, reaching her.

"Yes, are you alright?" Alice questioned, looking at Lauren's torn face.

"Yes, I'll tell you on the way" Lauren said, pulling her out of the club and went to McKlunkies for some food.

They found Fatboy working and he looked knackered from his shift.

"Hey Fats, my usual please" Lauren said, walking towards him.

"You alright, Babygirl? Trouble with Joey?" He questioned, as he processed her order.

"No, because there's no trouble to be had. We are over" She replied, putting on a fake smile. Fatboy nodded, shocked and went to get her order as Alice sent a text message.

From: Alice Branning

To: Abi Branning.

Intervention time. Our siblings are driving me mental. x

From: Abi Branning

To: Alice Branning

When do we start? x


	34. C34- All Systems Are A Go

Dare To Believe- This is the last chapter but the sequel is gonna be good, I promise but you are gonna need tissues :)

Sorry if this seems rushed but I'm WAY too excited for the sequel.

Chapter 34- All Systems Are A Go.

Abi was walking into Lauren's room, her plan set with Alice when her sister made a statement she wasn't expecting.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to France. Stay with Aunt Mary. She has got me an great art opportunity"

Abi stared at her, taking in this information

"No, you can't, what about Joey?" She asked, sitting down. Her sister sighed as she went to her wardrobe, starting to pack.

"I'll always love him but we can't agree on things, he questions my intentions, I can't be with someone like that" Lauren replied, folding her clothes with a regretful sigh.

"But you guys love each, surely that should be enough?" Abi questioned, panicking a little.

"Abs, please, don't you question my intentions too. I have enough with him doing that. I wanted it to work, I love him so much, it breaks my heart but he clearly doesn't feel the same because he questions what I do" Lauren exclaimed, fighting back tears.

"Please don't do this, Lauren, I've never seen you this happy. You deserve this" Abi said, standing up and trying to stop her packing.

"Abi, your my little sister and I love you but please, you need to let me do this" Lauren told her, grabbing the other girls wrists, gaining eye contact. Abi sighed and nodded, pulling away...

Lauren took a deep breath as she headed downstairs, having heard Joey return home for his dinner. She was leaving that night. Her parents knew, they wasn't happy but she was happy with her choice, then they would be too. She smiled at him as she entered the kitchen. It had been nearly a month now and it was killing her.

"Hey" She said to him, leaning against the kitchen top, next to him.

"What is it, Lauren? You forget I can read you like a book" Joey asked. She looked up at him, meaning to tell him but as soon as their eyes locked, her lips were on his, moaning softly as she familiarised the feelings on them, wishing things could be different, that they could agree on things, when she was suddenly pulled out of her daze and felt herself being pushed to the wall roughly.

"God, I love it when you do that" She whispered as he chuckled, kissing her neck

"I can do a whole lot of things you will love too" He whispered in her ear before carrying on kissing her neck.

Lauren realised this had to be it. This had to been goodbye.

"Not here, upstairs, please" She said. He nodded, before carrying her bridal style to her bed, laying her down on her bed before kissing her again, pulling her top over her head before kissing her neck, her chest, finding the back of her bra and unhooked it, pushing it off her body before taking one of her breast's in his mouth.

Lauren moaned softly as he then switched to the other one, leaning her head back, gasping, thinking could she really leave after this? Could she do this, to him, to herself? She gasped as his hands pushed her trousers and kickers down before placing his mouth between her legs, gently sucking/kissing as silent tears fell from Lauren when she knew this had to be it. She composed herself as the movements of his mouth got faster and she knew she was close. She moaned loudly, thinking she'll never moan like that again.

Just tell him, Lauren, her thoughts hissed at her.

No, I can't, I need one last good memory. I'm entitled to that. We both are, She thought back

Your just being selfish now

That's what he makes me. He makes me selfish.

Lauren moaned as she suddenly pulled Joey up and flipped them over, unbuttoning his shirt, dropping soft, quick kisses to his chest, fighting the urge to cry as he groaned and she worked her way down his chest, to his trousers and boxers, pulling them down in a swift movement before taking him in her mouth. He grunted, his hands buried in her hair. She was pleasuring him so much, he had not noticed as she calmed herself down and she sucked harder, him taking an intake of breath and then pulled her into a kiss and flipped them over again.

"There's time for that later, It's been too long" He told her, before entering her, using the headboard as support, thrusting into her and kissed her. He pulled away after a moment, having tasted salt.

"You've been crying, why?" Joey asked, taking one of his hands and lightly caressed her face.

Tell him, now! Her thoughts told her.

No, I need this. Please don't make me.

"Nothing, I just missed you that's all" She replied, leaning up to kiss him, raising her hips, telling him to move and he did after a moment, still looking at her confused, thrusting faster, burying his head in her shoulder, as they picked up their speeds and reaching their peaks and climaxes. Lauren gasped, sinking back into her pillows, hating herself what she had done, quickly pushed him off her, grabbed her dressing gown and rushed to the bathroom where she collapsed in tears...

Your a coward, Lauren Branning, she told herself for the thousand time, as she checked in the airport. She had decided to call Joey when she landed, to prevent herself running back to him...

Joey, himself, was looking for Lauren, worried after her rushing to the bathroom earlier. He had to go back to work but he wanted to go to her but he also knew she needed space and would come to him in her own time.

"Lucy" He proclaimed, her stopping in her tracks as she saw him "Have you seen Lauren?"

"At the airport, I assume" Lucy replied. He stared at her, confused.

"Why would she be at the airport?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"France, duh. She is going to living with her Au-" Lucy stopped in her tracks, with the look of disbelief on Joey's face "She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't" Joey said, sighing pulling out phone out, dialling her number, it going straight to answer phone.

"Lauren, if you get this before you get on the plane, please don't. We can make this work, I know we can. I love you. Please don't leave me"

He hung up and ran his hands through his hair, Lucy having followed him out of the cafe.

"Lauren did try to break up the fight between me and Laura, y'know" she informed him quickly.

"Yeah, I know she did" Joey replied "I'm gonna get to the airport. See if I can catch her"

"Good luck" she proclaimed as Joey's phone rang, Lauren's name flashing across. He quickly answered.

"Lauren, baby, what's going on?" he answered, walking towards the tube station.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry" Lauren replied, holding back tears.

"No, you can't, don't leave me, Lauren, please I'm begging you, please don't" He cried, his voice broke, walking into the alleyway near the club.

"I'm sorry. I have to-"

"What was earlier then?" He suddenly demanded, desperate.

"That was goodbye. I wanted to tell you so much but I had to give us one last good memory" She replied, sighing.

"Please don't go. I've fallen for you, hook, line and sinker. I love you. I can't lose you. I'm never going to feel like this again" He cried, wiping his eyes, as tears began to fall.

"I love you too, I really do but I can't do this anymore, I can't. We keep go around in circles. My deal with Lucy. My accident. Your deal with Derek. My scars. Laura. Laura's miscarriage. My poor judgment. Your poor judgement of me. I can't help think this is my fault for going along with Lucy's plan" Lauren told him.

"No, No, No, it's not! I forgive you for that, I really do, baby. You were being you. I understand that. You wouldn't be the girl I love if you didn't. You gotta understand, I'm new to this. I don't get it but you teach me everyday. Like you will carry on teaching me. Please, I love you. I'm nothing without you" Joey replied.

"It's too late. We are too different. I have to go. They are calling my flight"

"Lauren, please, don't do this" Joey begged.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I have to go. Please let me go and move on" She replied, sniffing.

"I will because you asked me to. To prove I don't question your judgement or intentions and I never did. Goodbye, Lauren. I love you" He told her, sighing, as tears fell.

"I love you too, I always have and I always will. Goodbye" Lauren said before hanging up and those were the last words he would ever hear her say as he wiped his eyes and headed towards the war memorial where he saw Alice waiting for him.

"So what did she say? Did she say yes?" She exclaimed, standing up.

"She's left, Al. She has left me and I'm never gonna see her again" Joey replied. Alice gasped and pulled her brother into a hug, comforting him.

The End.

That was a rushed chapter I'm sorry but that is the end of this :) but there's a sequel & it's gonna be good, I promise :D

Xoxo


End file.
